ALMOST HAPPY
by Val-Project
Summary: What if it was one and unique story ?
1. Description

**GENRE:**

Crossover between Buffy, The Vampire Slayer and Supernatural

**PAIRING:**

Buffy Summers and Dean Winchester

**RATING:**

NC-17

**SPOILERS:**

Eventual Spoilers for both series.

**DISCLAIMER:**

* None of the characters are mine they belong to their respective owners: Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke.

* No kind of Salary or other payment has been perceived with this story.

* If Misters Whedon and Kripke consider that I don't deserve to use their characters and/or that this use is a mark of disrespect of their work… I shall remove without resentment this story and even forget its contents.


	2. Buffy's Choice

**Chapter 1: Buffy's Choice**

Maybe he's right? Maybe the demon in her gets the upper hand? Today, nothing justifies the night 'patrols', it's been months since Sunnydale has been gobbled up, henceforth she isn't the chosen one anymore. Why didn't it calm down what by evidence became, her need to…. hunt.

It's late, the heavenly veil is covered with twinkling pearls, the moon has never been as majestic as on this prosperous and silent night. Nevertheless, this silence is broken by short breaths and the echo of steps banging on the asphalt. A small fair woman runs at top speed, through the city, she doesn't have much time. While her body keeps up with this wild race, she tries to remember why she's doing this…

She remembers the comments held by Riley concerning Maggie Walsh's death and the events occurred at 'Willy's Place'. After Buffy interrogated Willy, Riley made the most noticed entrance with silly and sillier insinuations. Then he suddenly seemed to lose control of himself and pointed a gun at one of the present creatures in the bar.

Suddenly a man that she had never seen before interfered: "Young man, you should better put this gun down before doing something that you could regret."

Buffy anxious talked to Riley: "I beg you, listen to him!"

The mysterious man kept talking: "You're shaking. You see that you don't want to do this."

A moment of consciousness striking Riley, he resigned and while grumbling of frustration he bangs violently the bar, breaking the glasses left on the counter: "What is happening to me?"

The mysterious man approached Buffy and murmured: "Maybe your friend needs a doctor and some rest… you're never sure about what they put in their cocktails?"

Buffy, eyes still riveted on Riley: "Yes, thank you… hum, I don't even know your name."

The mysterious man answered almost immediately: "John … John Winchester"

… Extirpated from her memories and stopped in her race by a hollow and hissing voice at once, Buffy turns around to face a young man, whose face carries the brands of a strange mutation, making no doubts for her that it's a vampire. The vampire seems to smile: "Good evening, blondy, willing to dance?" Buffy in an uninterested sigh: "Sadly, I don't have time… maybe we could make it later?" Four other vampires got out of their hiding place and Buffy completes: "… or not?" The fight begins and in the middle of this rain of punches, dodges and parades, Buffy's mind wanders again …

She remembers her fight against Adam trying, in vain, to push aside Forest to keep him safe. Adam had no difficulties to kill Forest in front of a powerless Buffy trying to face this giant half-creature, half-machine. She had no other choice than to escape. During her evasion, Buffy stumbling over a branch tumbled down a slope to collide her head against a rock but before totally losing consciousness, she overheard a strangely familiar voice far off: "Dean, my boy… She's here, help me!"

Couple of hours later, Buffy finally opened her eyes, but the room in which she woke up, was completely unknown to her. Despite of the various pains that were beating her body, she quickly stood up, scanning the place, in search of a possible presence, which she hasn't found. Strangely, this empty room was giving her a feeling of safety and Buffy went to the bathroom, to have a better look at her physical damages. Nothing nasty, only some bruises already healing by itself, except for this still very sensitively painful cut on the forehead. While she splashed a bit of water on her face to ease the vivid tightness of this wound, she's suddenly had the sensation that she wasn't alone anymore, Buffy slowly raised her head. Discovering so in the mirror the reflection of this dark man that she met a little earlier: "John Winchester, it seems that I have to get use to thank you!"

Standing in the frame of the door, John without expression: "Tell me, Miss Summers, is it a habit for the Slayer to run away and knock herself on a rock?"

Buffy, embarrassed and amazed by his remark: "You've heard of me?"

Still not allowing any emotion to appear, John answered: "It's part of my job, Miss Summers!"

Even if Buffy already had a small idea of the answer, she however questioned him: "Your Job? … May I know which Job, it is? And drop the Miss Summers, it's Buffy for Samaritans."

John who couldn't resist a smile any longer: "As certain as I knew at our first meeting that you were the Slayer, I'm convinced that you have already understood that I'm a Hunter."

At the same time those words were pronounced, the main door of the room opened and a young man, the key in a hand, a big bag of supplies in the other one and a white small bag between his teeth, made his entrance. While Dean put the enormous bag and the key on the coffee table, John quickly reacted: "Buffy, this is my son, Dean."

Dean took his time to scrutinize bottom to top the young woman standing in front of him: "Nice to meet you"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer the young man who without scruple was undressing her with in a glance. Dean in a cocky smile, his eyes finally capturing Buffy's expression regained self-control and handed over the small white bag that was squeezed in his mouth seconds earlier: "Oh, yes even if it's known that the Slayer is a fast healer, I allowed myself to buy some disinfectant for this nasty wound" pointing at the still weeping wound on her forehead.

Buffy still didn't answer but weakly smiled touched by this gesture full of kind attention.

…Regaining control of her thoughts again, Buffy can only notice that in spite of her semi-consciousness state, she had no trouble to dust the five vampires. But even if it's been an easy matter, they succeeded in making her lose a precious time. She restarts her race with the conviction that it's not too late, that she still can chase him and change everything. The strong heart beatings, the ardent breath in her chest, she doubles effort to increase her velocity but so does her mind completely abandoning her body to take over this race against the clock...

Her memories disentangle again as a photo album of which pages are quickly turned. In this mixture of images, sounds and sensations, she briefly thinks of her victory on Adam with the help of the Scooby Gang and both Winchester who agreed to remain posted outside the Initiative in case she would fail.

She still can hear the various phone conversations, exchanging familiarities and information with John, Dean or their friend Bobby. The words of comfort and John's support during Joyce's hospitalization or Riley's departure are vibrating in her.

Even more intensely their presences at the funeral of Joyce Summers. Buffy was staying apart, hoping to become invisible and not have to face the condolences of all these faces that sorrow made unrecognizable. But those of Dean and John had something warm, of course the sadness was present in their eyes but they were also filled with comfort.

After asking Dean to stay near the car, John approached Buffy who leaned against a tree. When he was rather close, she let out: "The funeral was… was heavy. But what worries me most it's tomorrow."

John asked her: "What is it tomorrow?"

Buffy, the voice tired by tears: "It's exactly what I ignore I know how to slay vampires but in the real life, it's mom who was strong. She always knew how to fix me up and what to say."

While looking at the sky, John also leaned against the tree next to Buffy. He remembered his wife Mary and the days that followed her death, in a sigh, he formulated what Buffy was trying to express: "And tomorrow the obligations of the everyday life will remain there. You need time … You'll see … You'll make it. At the beginning, it will be difficult, it's true! You might not have noticed but you are strong. You will deal with it. Your friends will be there to help you. You're not alone, Buffy."

She raised her eyes towards the dark man and with a smile slightly sketched on the side: "Thank you".

During a moment John said nothing… then broke the silence that started to settle down: "I'm sorry but I have to go, Dean is going to stay a little, I gave him a mission. If ever, you need anything, don't hesitate to call me and if I'm not answering, you can always contact Bobby Singer. You have his number if I'm not mistaken?"

She signed from the head meaning 'yes' and added: "Thank you again, I know that the life of a hunter doesn't leave place for feelings but… "She stopped not sure she was misunderstood, inhaled deeply and simply said: "I shall not forget."

John smiled and paternally kissed her forehead, then went to Dean. He murmured something causing Dean's eyes to fly in a wink, in the direction of Buffy as his eyes returned towards his father Dean shacked his head positively. John entered the Impala and started the engine leaving Dean on the road. Dean joined Buffy, still resting against the tree: "It's getting dark… I'm walking you home!" She pushed her body away from the tree to stand up and walked beside him. That day John asked Dean to provide the patrols until Buffy was once again hundred percent operational.

Day by day, Dean and Buffy got closer, speaking about the loss of their respective mother. Remembering his brother Sam whom he hadn't seen for a long time, Dean gave advice to Buffy to manage of the different stage crises by which Dawn was passing through on the same day. A part of Buffy hoped that Dean would stay with her to protect Dawn from the threat that was Glory but Bobby wasn't afraid by the lack of news regarding John, she pushed Dean to begin the quest. Hardly thirty six hours after Dean's departure, had Buffy sacrificed herself for closing the hell entrance that Glory opened with Dawn's blood… The Summers blood.

… Souvenirs of the pain that piercing her body, the day of her death violently brings Buffy back while running. Here she is at only a few miles away from her initial target. Only a few steps from the solution of all of her problems. She pauses to catch her breath back, the aches burning in her body, she remembers his words. She thought that she could finally live happy beside him, now that she wasn't the chosen one anymore…

Before Buffy died she asked Dawn to contact Dean. She wanted him to know that she was sorry that she didn't go with him when John disappeared. She wanted him to know that she missed him. In fact, she wanted him to know that she… loved him… more than Riley, more profoundly than Angel.

Through Bobby, Dawn succeeded in passing the message to Dean. When the Scooby Gang resurrected her, Dawn explained how much Bobby was collapsed and that Dean, faithful to himself, locked himself into his hunter's missions and the quest with Sam to find their father.

After quite some time, Buffy renewed contact with Bobby. At the news of John's death, she took the decision to not disrupt Dean more than he surely was already. But when Bobby contacted her to talk about Gordon and his open hunting against Sam, Buffy felt the need to intervene one way or another. When Sam disappeared possessed by Meg, she asked Willow to cast a location spell. But when Bobby tried to contact her to reattempt the experience, at the second disappearance of Sam, Buffy could not take the call overloaded by the events bound to the entity called the First.

Once Sunnydale destroyed, she went to Bobby bringing him the news that one of the Hell mouth was definitively closed. She was surprised to find Dean and Sam there.

It's true that he never promised her anything, that nothing has ever been officially formulated or established between them. But she couldn't believe that now that she was finally ready to face everything, it was him that she should have dreaded the most.

Dean avoiding Buffy's glance: "You're a great girl, I'm simply not the one that you need. I'm not even wretched to stay up on… "He stopped feeling that he was about to give away too much information to the young woman in tears in front of him.

At first she answered nothing, then without looking at him: "But I love you!"

He closed his eyes and while keeping them closed: "Look, I'm a hunter, I hunt demons … Do I have to remind you what the source of your power is? Tell me how long before this demon gets the upper hand? … How long before I'll have to kill you? … So, Buffy, the only advice I give you, is to stay away from me before I change my mind and that the hunter that I am becomes less accommodating and judges that it would be best to eliminate this devil that sleeps in you before it's becoming a threat! "

She went away without turning back, heart bleeding.

… Finally, he's in front of her, too busy to notice her presence. Having crossed all this way to him and not intending to come back on her decision, she shouts at him: "Hey Monster's idol, I have a deal for you. I won't kill you… if you use your magic wand on me … What do you say about it? ". Then noticing the double meaning of what she just said "Wait, that didn't sound like that in my head!"

- - -


	3. Dean's Choice

**Chapter 2: Dean's Choice**

Here she is again in front of Bobby Singer's door, the Impala is just in front of the house… she still hesitates not knowing how he's going to react but what is certain it's that she has to tell him.

She inhales a big blow and knocks at the door, she waits a little bit then a young man, whose silky brown hair hides his eyes, opens the door: "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Buffy pushes the door, kicking it away to enter. Seeing Bobby, she passes Sam without turning: "Where is he?"

Bobby, slightly surprised by this intervention, simply answers her: "Upstairs, but be careful, he's fretful at the moment."

She makes a small salute meaning that she understood and fastly runs upstairs.

Sam a little disorientated by what has just happen asks Bobby, while closing the door: "What is going on? And who is she?"

Bobby keeping a singular tone: "Her, boy… She's the help we need… at least, I hope so."

Sam throws an inquiring glance at Bobby and as he was going to formulate his question, Dean's voice resounds in the house: "What are you doing here?" He appears followed by Buffy "I…"

Dean not allowing her to finish: "That's right. In fact, you came to ask me to kill the demon in you…" And turning to his brother "Sam, prepare everything for an exorcism, the lady here needs purification in rules and…"

Buffy deprived by Dean's merry-go-round, closes her eyes and shouts at him: "I am not the Slayer anymore" all stunned are looking at the small blonde, while this sentence keeps bounds on the walls of the room.

Bobby regaining self-control: "I know that thanks to Willow, you are not the unique Slayer anymore but…"

Buffy cuts him: "No, it's not that … I'm not a Slayer anymore!"

Bobby opens the mouth to say something but closed it as fast, not certain to understand what this mere slip of a woman tries to say. Seeing him disturbed she tries to clarify things up: "After my last visit, I thought about… my future and I went to visit an old friend…"

Bobby analyzing the escaping glance of Buffy and all her nervous gestures begins to understand: "You didn't… right?"

Buffy without batting an eyelid: "That depends, if you think that I paid Toth a visit, then… yes, it's exactly, what I did."

Bobby catches Buffy's face: "What did you do? But why?"

Dean not understanding what is happening and jealousy growing in him: "Toth … Who's this guy?"

Sam explains: "Toth is an ancestral demon called sophisticated…"

Dean faithful to himself: "A sophisticated demon... why not a trunk driver fairy?"

Sam not underlining his brother comment: "Its stick is called 'Ferula Gemina', it has the capacity to divide a person in two… it distributed the characteristics of a person in two very different bodies."

Bobby completes Sam's description: "Separate Buffy in two entities … Two Buffy's, one with all the inherent qualities of Buffy Summers…" She lowers her eyes touched by Bobby's words "… The other one endowed with all of the Slayer's characteristic: the strength, the power, the inheritance."

Dean finally understanding pushes Bobby aside, places his hands tracing Bobby's: "But why? … Why did you do this?"

Buffy not looking at him in the eyes and remembering his words at their last meeting: "I thought that if I managed to get rid of the… you… well, I thought… that you would accept me!"

Dean feeling tears rising up in his eyes releases her face and turns his back to her so she won't see them: "Well, you thought wrong… Now go away, go live your life as a free young woman"

She hesitates a moment then goes away, holding her tears back.

Sam understanding too well looks coldly at his brother: "Dean!"

Dean feigning innocence: "What?"

Sam doesn't answer his brother and runs after Buffy.

Bobby approaches Dean and catches him by the shoulders: "What are you doing, boy? I thought you loved her… that she was everything to you."

Dean lowers his eyes: "Exactly"

Bobby not understanding: "Exactly, what?"

Dean still fighting against his tears: "What do I have to offer to her?... In a few months, I would be in hell what kind of selfish man would I make if I admitted my feelings to her to tell her then that there is nothing that she can do because I made a deal of my soul to save my brother?… Tell me, Bobby, tell me what I should say to reassure her?"

Bobby lets go of Dean and makes few steps away: "Tell her the truth… Let her choose … Don't you think that she has the right to know?"

Dean not bearing this pressure: "I can't Bobby…"

On his side Sam joined Buffy collapsed on the stairs of the porch. Sam sits down next to her and friendly crosses his hand in her back. This gesture makes Buffy shivering. She tries to wipe her tears with the sleeves of her sweater. She raises her eyes to look at Sam and weakly smiles at him. He smiles back at her and tightens her a little more against him: "Hey, I know that we don't know each other very well" Cough "But I know my brother and I think that it's necessary to clear things up"

Buffy in a closed laughter: "I think that it's enough, Sam … Dean's been very clear, I'm not welcome, I was wrong about him… I'm an idiot…" She stands up, makes a few steps and not turning "Goodbye, Sam Winchester, glad that I met you."

Sam squeezing his fists: "He's dying!"

Buffy freezes on place. Sam gets up and joins Buffy, he takes place in front of her and resumes: "He exchanged his soul to save me, he doesn't have more than a few months… And I have chances that he will kill me before, because I'm telling you this… My brother loves you and if he's chasing you away it's because he thinks that he doesn't deserve you, it's because he doesn't want to see you suffering more…"

Buffy livid looks at Sam. Sam not seeing Buffy reacting: "Please let me bring him back to reason… If you love my brother as I believe you do… Then maybe you could help Bobby and me to find how to take Dean out of his deal… I know a small motel where you could stay…"

And before Sam could add anything Buffy interrupts "Alright" Her glance becoming more definite "But first…" She turns back to Bobby's house.

Sam surprised: "What are you doing?"

Buffy answers with a smile on her lips: "It's my turn to clear things up"

Buffy gets back inside the house, her glance immediately falling on Dean "Alright, sweet heart, it's my turn to speak … You are dying, very well, then I leave you the choice: you can spend the time that you have to complain as a perfect martyr model or you can allow me to love you, I might not save your soul but I can bring a bit of comfort…"

Dean opens his mouth to answer her but she raises a hand to silent him: "And before you say something stupidities as in your habit, know that I don't want to hear anything before tomorrow… I'm exhausted, it's not every day that you're split in two, now…" She turns to Sam and slides her arm around his "If you were dropping me in this motel that you know?"

Sam, smiling, looks at Buffy "With pleasure… just…" Sam goes to Dean and holding out his hand "I would need the keys"

Stunned Dean winks between Buffy and Sam. Then Sam insists: "The keys, Dean… so I can drive Buffy to the motel"

Dean not reacting, Bobby intervenes "It won't be necessary, boy, I have another room upstairs that Buffy can use as long as she wants to"

Dean turns to face Bobby "What?... No, no, she's not staying"

Bobby makes a sign for Dean to stay silent: "Boy, It's still my house and I'm still free to choose who can stay"

Dean, hands gesturing over the head, let escape: "What ever… Do what you want… Me, I'm going to bed" and returns to the room that he occupies upstairs.

Sam, Bobby and Buffy are smiling at Dean's reaction. Buffy kisses Bobby on the cheek: "Thanks"

Bobby a bit surprised: "You're welcome" then looking at Sam "I hope that you know that you're doing with him?"

Sam heaves a sigh: "Me too, Bobby… I really hope so"

Bobby willing to put this bustle behind him: "Well, I'm going to lead you to your room, Miss Summers."

At these words, Buffy felt a small pinch in her heart remembering John who was using the same formulation and idler a smile: "Open the way, I follow" Then she adds all the same: "Only if we could avoid the Miss Summers."

Bobby answers: "As it please Madam… Lets get over this masquerade, it's getting late and I think that we all need to rest" and they climb stairs.

Once arrived at the top of the stairs, Bobby stops in front of a small door, he hesitates a second then seized the knot and slowly opens the door. "Here is the room I was talking about". Allowing Buffy in, she was surprised to discover a room that oppositely to the rest of the house was perfectly in order, cleaned and possessed a picture of a landscape in pastels tones and small figurines having no link with magic, demons. Buffy teasing: "Where is the house keeper so I talk to her about the rest of the house?"

Bobby hardly smiling: "It's the room of… My wife… I mean it was our former room"

Buffy realizing: "Oh, I'm sorry… John explained to me what happened to her" Bobby lowers his eyes and Buffy seeing his reaction "But it's not necessary, I mean… I can very well go to the small motel that Sam spoke about…"

Bobby stops her curtly "No!" calming down "I mean it's all good, it's time that this room receives a bit of life and as it's time to do so let's make it a feminine presence, shall we?" Buffy smiles "In that case, Buffy the feminine presence, will do her best to protect this sanctuary!"

Bobby honestly smiling: "Good, things settled… I let you take your ease and wish you good night" She yawn "Thank you Bobby… And good night" Once Bobby left, she closes the door of the room and goes to the big bed.

Barely lying down, her body makes her feel its tiredness and as revenge, her memory refuses to let her sink into sleep and forces her to dive into two hazel eyes. She remembers the first time she's seen them; they would have make her vacillate if they hadn't betrayed the roguish ideas that he had behind the head. It doesn't matter. She could look at them during hours, silently, just to get lost in the landscape that they offer "His eyes … The reflections of his soul…" And suddenly realizing "My God, his soul…" And heart bruised, she let the place for the melancholy, closes her eyes, ignoring the tears sliding on her face.

Sam who's been left alone at the first floor decides to go upstairs checking how his brother is taking things. He enters the room and finds Dean at the windowsill a lost glance outside: "You don't want to talk so you hide!?"

Dean shivers brought brutally out of his thoughts brutally by his brother's voice: "Leave me alone, Sam, you don't know what it's all about."

Sam a little mocking: "No need to be a genius… but what amazes me it's that you actually believed that you could easily push her aside… just because you don't want her to do something…"

Dean interrupts: "What? Something stupid as splitting herself in two or I don't know what other silly thing that could get her killed? And there she is, proving more than ever that she's ready to do anything… Because it has no sense, in a couple of months all of this will have no more reason to be."

Sam a little lost: "Are you going to let her go?"

Dean not knowing what to think: "And what else am I suppose to do? Beg her to stay?"

Sam trying to make him see: "Why not? If it's what it takes to keep her… Look, when you were avoiding the subject, Bobby spoke about her to me… You see, I believe that she suffered with Angel and Riley came after…"

Dean not willing to hear more about it: "Yes, thank you, I know the story. And it's exactly because she had to face all this and because she has so much meaning to me that I want her to leave… Can you understand, Sam?"

Sam annoyed: "I'm just pointing out that she's in danger since she was born. So what difference does it make?... You could join her, now, if you were willing to, touching her… she's only demanding that because she can feel you, she shivers for you… for god sake, Dean, she loves you!"

Both brothers are looking at each other and Dean while the silence settles down sits on the edge of the bed: "Thank you for your lights doctor Sam … Now, may I sleep?"

Dean's detached reaction makes Sam losing his control: "But you understood nothing… you closed yourself and treats her like she means nothing to you when you only meet someone like her once in a life time. She risked everything risked for you and you're about to let her? If it's not her that you love, then let her go, break her heart and we won't talk about this anymore… but if you believe you can love her, madly love her, completely, without trying to protect yourself or protecting her against her will, if you're ready for that, then think of what you're about to loose… Her, Dean, she doesn't hide how she feels about you." At these words Sam leaves slamming the door behind him.

- - -


	4. Getting Closer

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer**

A slight space between the curtains allows a few rays of light to access the room this small beam caresses Buffy's cheek and slowly brings her out of her sleep. In her semi-slumber, she can hear someone discreetly scratching at the door. She smiles having no doubt on the identity of the person. She remains silent and keeps her eyes close, while the door slowly opens revealing Dean. On tiptoe he walks around the bed to not wake her up, once he arrived on the other side, he pauses a moment, holding his breath and closing his eyes soaked by the appearance stretched out in front of him.

He reopens his eyes discovering that this miracle didn't disappear and he sits down on the edge of the bed, with his fingertips, he's delicately replacing a lock that escaped her ponytail. Then opening her eyes, she asks: "Did you make up your mind?"

He bends over her and puts a kiss on her cheek "Yes…" Then he murmurs in her ear "I want you to help me, I want you to stay close..."

Suddenly Buffy is extirpated from her sleep by knockings against the door. She opens her eyes still burning from sleep, she can hear Sam's voice through the door: "Dean, leave her alone, she might still sleeping…"

Dean brutally beat the door "No, Sam… Wake up, get up sleeping beauty"

Buffy succeeded to get out of bed she violently opens the door causing Dean to knock once or twice in the air "What is this din about?"

Dean not answering: "Where is Bobby?"

Sam disliking the way his brother manners pushes him aside and takes his place "Hello Buffy, sorry to wake you up but we have to go and we can't find Bobby anywhere… is there a chance that you know where he is?"

Buffy throwing an icy glance at Dean "Hello Sam… don't worry, I'm used that an uncouth bear tries to explode the door to wake me up… And seeing how friendly it's asked … Bobby passed earlier this morning to say he had a mission in Pittsburgh he didn't tell much about it beside that it wasn't going to take more than a week… and that I could suit myself."

Sam smiling "Thank you… I think we won't bother you any longer, we've got to go…"

Buffy looking at Sam: "If you want I can come along?"

Dean not letting his brother reacts: "No way, it's too dangerous…"

Buffy deprived "Do I have to make you remember who I am?"

Dean in a narrow smile: "That's history, beautiful… Don't you remember? You left your Slayer part behind you… So… No way… Sam and I are already wasted enough time here"

Sam embarrassed: "I'm sorry… I'll call you later"

Buffy knocked out by what Dean had just said and forced to admit that he was right, looks at Sam "Promised?"

Sam the smile full of sweetness: "Promised!"

Dean feeling jealousy rising: "Adorable… well, can we go now?" he catches his brother by the collar and trails him outside the house to the Impala, leaving Buffy behind.

She looks through the window and sees the brothers arguing in the car before Dean finally starts the engine and leaves the place.

She sits down on the bed and daydreams. She replays the dream she was having, his lips so sweet on her cheek and then brutal waking up "A real prince charming…" She smiles at her sarcasm and opens the wardrobe "It's retro but why not?... After all Bobby said that I could suit myself" She selects a small dress and goes in the bathroom to refresh and change. Once ready, she decides that a visit of the house could be entertaining.

She starts with the kitchen to check if there was anything that could fill the hollow of her stomach, she opens the cupboards, but there is nothing, she opens the fridge "Oh great, beers and oh!… Surprise blood bags for rituals… It's Spike that would be happy"

She pushes the sliding doors and enters the dining room, all the furniture without exception are covered with piles of books, with newspapers and magazines articles, with pages darkened by incantations and symbols "Willow's paradise",

She goes on without touching anything and arrives at the lounge where the same decoration is offered to her eyes: hillocks of papers and spread books, everywhere in the room, a library in which the shelves are about to give under the weight of books, drawings on the floor. She squatted near one of them and draws with a finger the red circle bounding it "Devil's trap… I'm wondering if it would have worked on me."

She stands up and reading the different book titles "Bobby doesn't have to be ashamed of his book collection it's as impressive as Giles'" She starts laughing, imagining both men discussing demonic literature together "If it is wasn't for the dust, I'm sure that they would get along marvellously"

She rubs the sofa a little and grants some minutes of evasion. "So many adventures in a so short time" Sunnydale vanished. Alex had difficulties to recover from Anya's death but it didn't prevent him from creating his own construction company, the banks had nothing against his project to rebuilt Sunnydale. She lets escape one small laugh thinking about Spike who'd reappeared in Los Angeles and works with Angel now "Two vampires, upholders of the law… who would have believed it?" Giles became the leader of the Council, which disturbed all their system of training, evaluation and research. And Dawn pursues her studies… in Cleveland "Why with all the opportunities that were offered to her did she choose to go on another hell mouth? That must come from the Summers' blood!?" Buffy projects the image of Dawn "It's a very autonomous young woman now." When Buffy told her about her plan to find Toth, she assisted her without hesitation.

A ring from upstairs made Buffy jump out of her thoughts and automatically rush to the room where she left her mobile phone. She arrives just on time to answer "Hello, Buffy Summers, hundred percent human here"

Her embarrassed interlocutor hesitates a bit, then laughing nervously "Buffy… it's Sam!"

Buffy still amused by her phone introduction "Sam! … The pit-bull that is your brother allows you to call me?"

Sam a little hampered to admit it "Actually, he went interrogating witnesses… and so, I take advantage of this to call you as promised"

Little surprised Buffy "I see"

Sam goes on "Listen, I'm sorry about Dean's reaction… I would have love you to come with us"

Buffy comforted by Sam's confession "Thank you Sam… but you know, wooden head isn't that twisted, I'm not the Slayer anymore, from now on I'm nothing more than Buffy Summers"

Sam completes "And it's already extraordinary"

Buffy embarrassed "Thank you, Sam"

Sam happy to bring a bit of sweetness to Buffy "You are welcome… I'm sorry, but I can hear him whistling another of his so called classics in the hall… I'll call you back tomorrow, O.K.?"

Saddened Buffy "OK, tomorrow then"

Buffy hangs up and let herself fall back in the bed "Sam is really… too perfect!"

Her stomach pulling, she decides to go out seeking a grocer's shop that she found easily. The rest of the day took place exactly the same way as before the phone call. She visited the house in its slightest hidden recesses, every object linked to the memory of a member of the Scooby Gang. Once fallen night, she quickly found her sleep.

The two days that followed happened the same way, she got up, changed, stored a thing or two up in the house, household a bit and waited for Sam's phone call.

However the third day, Sam seemed a little strange on the phone, even sounded desperate...

"Sam?... Sam are you OK?"

Hesitating Sam "I don't know, I don't know anymore, Buffy… I've tried everything… I have the impression that everything is vain, that no one can do anything to it, neither Ruby neither Bobby neither you neither me…" Buffy didn't break the silence, listening Sam's breath to make sure he was still on-line "He doesn't want to be saved, Buffy … I don't understand how he can have such a low opinion of himself?"

Buffy not knowing what to answer "Sam… it's Dean… it's your brother, we can't give him up… I don't know, talk to him! … We have to get him out of this… I…"

Sam interrupts her "I'm sorry… he's coming… Bye!"

…Buffy didn't sleep very well that night, she knew that Sam was right. Another day passed but this time, Sam didn't call. Worried about it, Buffy tried desperately to contact Sam. Failing, she tried to call Bobby unsuccessfully.

Now, she's walking around the house to calm her down, when her mobile phone begins vibrating in her pocket. She gets it out and after seeing the name displayed on the dial "Bobby, I'm worried…"

She is cut by a feminine voice "Miss Summers…? This is the hospital of Pittsburgh… we have Mister Beaver's owns and seeing you've tried to contact him several times, we permitted ourselves to call you back."

Buffy panicked "Hospital of Pittsburgh? Is he alright? Is it serious?"

The nurse explains "As we've told Mister Sniderson and his brother when they came here, we ignore what caused his state but we're doing everything possible"

Shaken Buffy "How come you ignore what he's got?"

The nurse goes on "Miss Summers I think the best you could do is coming here. The doctor will explain" Buffy without hesitation "I'll be there as fast as possible, thank you"

She hangs up, quickly fills a bag and takes the plane for Pittsburgh.

After what seemed an eternity, Buffy arrives at the hospital, they indicate her, the room of Bobby and she finds it just on time to overhear an irritated Sam "Brilliant, now, he can attack either one of you!"

To what Dean answers "We just have to find him first."

Bobby reacts "We would have to do it fast and caffeined up because the one thing we can't do is fall asleep… Well boys, where is Buffy?"

Dean scratching his head "Well… actually…"

Embarrassed Sam «Actually, we didn't tell her… I'm gonna call her"

At this moment, Buffy enters the room "That won't be necessary"

Two days later, Buffy sat at the back of the Impala, spends her frustration on Dean "I can't believe it, Bobby is in danger and you don't even have the mind presence to warn me… No, I had to wait that the hospital contacts me to discover it… Even worse, I'm not the first person that you're thinking of to help you… No, no, you rather call Bela Talbot… Be-La, Miss I-would-sell-my-soul-if-it-could-bring-some-money"

She stops realizing what she had just said and Dean takes advantage "Why are you only picking on me?"

Buffy retorts "Shut up, I'm not finished… More, you prefer to buy the 'Silene Capensis' from Bela, rather than to obtain it free of charge from Willow or Giles… Of course not because that implies you have to pass by Me! And as if that wasn't enough that this Jeremy Frost walks around Bobby's head, you had him to do the same with you… accepting a beer from a stranger, but what the hell do you have in mind? No, wait I'll ask Jeremy when he'll find you!?"

Buffy is cut in her moose by Dean's mobile phone. She stays silent during the stormy conversation between Dean and Bobby

He hangs up then parks the car on the low side of a road surrounded by wood. "That's it, I give up!"

Sam surprised "What are you doing?"

Dean settling down as comfortably as possible in the Impala "I grant myself a well deserved siesta"

Buffy not believing her ears "What?"

Worried Sam "Jeremy can find you!"

Dean looking at his brother "It's the general idea, we can't find him so let him come to me"

Buffy strikes the back of Dean's head "On his own ground?"

Sam completes "Where he's practically a god?"

Dean rubbing his head where Buffy had just struck "I can deal with him"

Buffy and Sam having the same idea tear away a lock from Dean's head "Not alone, we're coming with you… we'll have more chances in a three against one"

Dean realizing what is going to happen "No, no way!"

Sam curious to know what excuses his brother is going to use to dissuade them "Why not?"

Dean embarrassed "I… I don't want you to walk around in my head"

Buffy reacts immediately "That's too bad, you have no choice"

After Sam prepared the mix, Buffy and him gulps down some mouthfuls. Almost immediately, Buffy, Sam and Dean fall asleep.

A blink later, Buffy wakes up, all alone at the back of the Impala. She hears something roaming around the vehicle. She gets out and sees a shadow running away in the woods. Buffy pursues it.

It's Sam's turn to wakes up, noticing that Buffy isn't in the car; he wakes his brother "Dean"

This one jumps out "For God's sake." realizing that he's still in the Impala "Why are we still here?"

Sam looks through the windows of the car "I don't know but Buffy is gone"

Dean checks the back of the car "What?"

They hear steps noises outside and both gets out of the car. A romantic music rises in the woods, a magnificent picnic is drawn up on a blanket and a small blond woman continues to ferret in a basket to arrange the last dishes, she finally turns revealing herself to the brothers.

Sam worried and pressing at once "Buffy, what are you doing? We have to find Jeremy before he's finding us"

Buffy doesn't seem to pay attention to Sam. She amorously looks at Dean "Come, sit down, my love"

Cherishing a round stomach, that neither Sam nor Dean had noticed before "We still have a little hour before the echography, checking how John Jr. is"

Dean, eyes glittering of happiness, but remembering the reason of their presence in those woods "I've never had this dream before" Dean feeling the eyes of his brother on him "Stop looking at me like that"

Sam not capable to turn away his glance "Sorry"

Buffy still sitting on the blanket "Dean… I love you!" And vanishes in the air.

Dean sad and surprise at once "Where did she go?"

Sam scans the neighbourhood and perceives Jeremy. He begins to run after him and Dean follows. Quickly the distance between both brothers became too important for Dean to orientating himself. He stops realizing that he isn't in the woods anymore but in the hall of the motel where they left Bobby and Bela "O.K…"

A door at the end of the hall opens on a room letting glimpse of a silhouette sat at a desk playing with the lamp placed on the piece of furniture. "Jeremy?" The silhouette gets up, turns around and Dean faces a double of himself.

At the same moment Buffy caught up the shadow that froze in front of her, this one turns to face her and Buffy realises that it was the First Slayer "What's the meaning of this?"

At those words, the First Slayer metamorphoses into a double of Buffy the face covered with mud "I'm the one who was without word, was without name, I live in the act of death, the cry of the blood, the deep wound…"

Sarcastic Buffy "Apparently, you didn't receive the Memo that says Buffy Summers is no more the Slayer?"

The First Slayer unruffled "You believe you know what comes towards you, what you are… you hardly begins!"

Buffy not liking what takes place "That's enough… it would be time to think to exceed the stage of the primitive power… you are not the source of my strength"

The First Slayer reacts "No, your humanity, your love… your heart filled with love. You love with all your soul. Your love is more ardent than fire, it's blinding. There is the source of your strength." Then points the finger in the direction of what seems to be a floating window in the air "But will you find the way towards his essence?"

The First Slayer disappears and Buffy goes to this window floating in the middle of the woods and offering a view on a motel room. Through this window, Buffy attends at all the conversation between Dean and his double.

When Dean shoots his double and kills him, the window that was standing in front of her, vanished and Buffy is projected inside the room along with Dean and the corpse of his double. Dean calms down and his double gets up eyes dark as the night "You can't escape me, Dean. You're going to die and this, this is what you're gonna become."

Buffy approaches Dean, she slides a hand in his and caresses his cheek with the other one "Maybe not… if you allow me to help you!"

During this time, Sam managed Jeremy and the three wakes up in a jump in the Impala.

After a few hours, they joined Bobby and Bela, noticing that this last one had stolen the only weapon in the Winchester's possession that could kill demons, the Colt that was kept in a safe.

They all returned at Bobby's. It's late, Sam and Bobby are already asleep. Buffy is lying on the bed but she doesn't sleep. She hears someone discreetly scratching at the door. The situation having a sight of déjà vu, she remains silent, while the door slowly opens revealing Dean.

She stands up sitting in the bed, inviting him in a sign to join her. He walks around the bed and sits at the edge. "Hey"

Buffy observing him wriggling of nervousness "Hey"

Dean trying to calm down "I… I was wondering what you'd seen when… you know!?"

She smiles "An attractive man when he doesn't behave as a muzzle, questioning himself… Why?"

He looks at Buffy and with his fingertips delicately replaces a lock that escaped from her ponytail which made Buffy shivers and closes her eyes "So what should we do?"

He looks at her a light smile on his lips "If you were any other woman, I'd have many answers to that question… but here… I don't want to be alone, tonight"

Dean realizing what he just said stands up "I'm sorry… forget about it"

Buffy understanding exactly what he's asking and without a word, she opens the sheets authorizing him to settle down near her. Even surprised he slides close to the young woman and holds her against him.

- - -


	5. Here it Comes

**Chapter 4 : Here it comes**

Only thirty hours left before the hellhounds are coming for Dean's soul. He sleeps surrounded by books mentioning those creatures. Buffy observing his dormant figure, hesitate to wake him up.

She would give anything to go back in time, returning to this night or even to the next morning, when she woke up all alone in the room, and there was no track indicating to she didn't dream, no proof that he ever spend the night beside her …

That morning, Buffy wasn't capable to erase the events lived in journey inside Dean's thoughts. She decided to speak about it to Bobby, when she walked past the room occupied by the brothers, she heard Sam "Then, where were you last night?"

To which Dean answered coughing "Sam… I'm certain that… you can understand that a dying… needs comfort…"

Buffy upset took back her way and it's been in the kitchen that she found Bobby, sat at a small table, having breakfast and reading the newspaper. They discussed about her vision until both brothers joined them.

A little later, she returned to the top floor, to stagnate a while in the small room, then when she got back downstairs, she found Sam and Bobby installed in the lounge. Bobby finishing his explanations on the disappearance of a man called Hasselback in the Broward County in Florida while Sam filled his rucksack. Buffy not willing to disturb returned to the kitchen where she found Dean sat at the small table verifying his route on plans. Embarrassed by memories of their night, even if she might have imagined it "I'm sorry, I'm gonna leave you to your activities"

Dean caught up her back before she went away "Wait… Do you think we could finally speak about… well, you know… last night" Buffy finally realizing that she hasn't dreamed stood motionless and speechless.

Sam getting impatient in the lounge "Dean, we've to go!"

Dean still not seeing Buffy reacting "You know what… forget"

This time, it was Buffy who didn't let Dean reach the door "You're stupid"

Dean dumbfounds "What am I?"

Buffy immediately "You are… stupid. I'm tired that we're here, distrusting each other. I'd like that we play fair for once. I don't know what this night has been for you but to me…"

Dean interrupted her "I was scared"

Buffy not certain she understand well "Excuse me?"

So he went on "It's been a night… You know what, forget, I won't be able to do it…"

Buffy who absolutely wanted to hear his confessions "Keep trying, please"

Dean tried again to explain to her "Except for Sam and until yesterday evening, I'd never felt close to anyone and less to you. I didn't do much: I held you in my arms, I watched you sleeping… and it's been the night, the most… beautiful of my life. Here, I said it! Can I now?"

Buffy felt tears rising in her "You don't have to be scared" and regaining self-control "So why aren't you outside playing the hero!?"

He smiled and passed the door of the kitchen "Sam … What are we waiting for? Let's do our job!"

Sam blew and followed his brother, outside and inside the Impala. Buffy remained alone in the kitchen listening to the engine that took Dean away again.

… Buffy, lost in her memories, didn't notice Sam's presence in the room until he asked to be left alone with is brother. Buffy a little sad to have to leave Dean from her sight, but understanding the importance of the moment "Of course, I'm in the other room if you need me"

At that moment, Dean wakes up and Buffy pauses a brief moment, to observe both brothers, then left the room. Once in the other room another memory reappears, the one of Sam enumerating the various deaths of Dean that he had to confront during their mission in Broward…

"He got shot; twice… hit by a car, crashed by a piano, he suffocated with a sausage, slipped under the shower, he got food poisoned with a sandwich, electrocuted with his razor, attacked by a dog … Without counting that I accidentally assailed his skull with an axe and pierced Bobby with a wooden stick…"

Buffy horrified but wanting to comfort Sam "It was only illusions … Dean and Bobby are both alright…"

Sam agitated "I know that, but I lived all this… Without counting the half god speech…"

Buffy amazed "What are you talking about?"

Sam hesitated a bit, then sat next to Buffy and looking at her "He said that there was a lesson to learn. That nothing good could come out of the obsession to want to save us perpetually… he even added that only blood and pain could result of it…"

Buffy made Sam silent by placing a hand on his lips "Dean is your…" She stopped a moment to keep herself in control "… is our weak spot and the baddies are knowing it too. They try to reach us by all means…"

Sam spread Buffy's hand "See… even that he told me… as well as… It's better to let people that we love go…"

… Buffy is brought back to the present by Dean's voice "I cant' believe it, Sam. Don't you think that we have enough problems already?"

She stays in the room next door, not willing to hear more of this argumentation on one hand of Sam insisting to ask of the assistant of the demon Ruby and to borrow her knife spirit killer; And on the other one Dean stagnating on the idea that facing Lilith without the Colt, is too risky not being certain whether she is indeed the holder of the contract on his soul. Hearing that the even Bobby can't manage to bring Dean back to reason, Buffy the pain and the frustration climbing in her, she sticks against a wall, along which she allow herself to slide down to the ground, she covers her ears to not hear anything anymore and pushing away the envy to scream emanating from the deepest, she closes her eyes to remove shout the world away.

Bobby slamming the door to get out and Sam walking pass her without noticing her, Buffy understands that the discussion is over. Catching her breath back, she returned near the desk where Dean was still settled. Not knowing what to do, she stands disorientated in the middle of the room. Dean realizing that she's is there "What? Do you also have a mortal proposition to offer?"

Buffy seeing remembering her time as the Slayer "No, just a confession… When I was the Slayer, I was finding excuses to cut myself from the others. My faith made me different…"

Dean believing he understands what Buffy explains "It's the best way to protect those we love"

Buffy looks at him tenderly «I'm not finished… You're wrong, it's only excuses to not see what actually… It was my fault if things weren't getting better. People were trying to bound with me, but me, I was avoiding them without considering that they had their own will, their own fate… own choices, their reasons, and that no one can interfere with that. "

Dean not willing to admit that she's right "Where are you going with that?"

Then Buffy dashes into a quite other explanation "When you found the track of Bela Talbot and you got arrested at Monument in Colorado … Bobby and I, were worried, not knowing where you were and not capable to contact you…"

Dean smiles "We were a bit busy…"

Buffy not letting him confusing her "I know it… but what you ignore, it's that when Bobby finally found your track, heard that you've been arrested and transferred to a small police office… We were learning by the news on television that this police station exploded counting eight deaths: two policemen, a secretary, three FBI agents and two fugitives in detention … Do you have any idea what it did to us?"

Dean opens his mouth to answer but is immediately stopped by Buffy "No, don't answer!"

Buffy calmly inhales "Yesterday, Sam told me about the Crocotta that pretended to be your father… He also told to me about the idea that crossed his mind with the doctor Benton and I have to say that even if I find scars very sexy on a man, I'm glad you didn't accept to be transformed into Frankenstein to become immortal"

Dean smiles at her sarcasm and Buffy resumes "The only thing that I'm trying to say is that I'm not going anywhere, I stay beside you that you're willing or not… You would be able to chase me away… I love you and there's nothing you can do to change that… Here! I'm finished, so what did you want to say?"

Buffy carefully looks at Dean who stays silent. He crosses the space between them to stop hardly inches from her, he intensely looks at her, his throat is drying and he licks his lips, his breath becomes pointless, he says in a hoarse voice "I'm not a man of speech, I'm a man of action… Then I'm going to be very clear…" Dean takes her delicately against him and tenderly kisses her, the kiss was just long enough to offer Buffy an outline of his feelings and intensions, and he breaks it and cautiously looks at her waiting for Buffy to react.

Buffy opens her eyes that she closed under the sweet sensation of his kiss. The heart beating, she slowly brings a hand to the face of the man who stands in front of her and carefully draws of the end of her finger a virtual line of his cheek passing by his neck to reach his shoulder causing him to hold his breath a few seconds and let escape a light plea "Buffy…"

Then she places her hands on Dean's shoulders and standing on tiptoe, returns his kiss, pressing her lips against his, and then sliding towards his ear she whispers "I want…"

Not letting her finish her sentence, he takes her hand and without releasing her, leads her in the room at the top floor. Once past the frame of the door, Buffy brings Dean's hand to her eager lips… and with attention, kisses each of his fingers. As her tongue draws the details of his fingers, Dean panting, slowly raises the same hand to Buffy's face to tenderly caressing her cheek. Both dive in each other's glance realizing how much they mutually care.

She gets closer, bowing upward to rest on the wet and sweet lips of Dean, a kiss that he immediately intensifies. The sensation causing a shiver to run in their entire bodies, Dean's hands are lost in Buffy's hair, while hers are caressing his back. While their mouths and their tongues are teasing and tasting each other, Buffy's fingers teem towards the buttons of Dean's shirt and undo them one after the other. Finishing this task, she delicately slides her hands under the fabric, then nesting against Dean, subtracted the shirt letting her hands slide along his shoulders, along his arms, his wrists and caressing his hands. Taking advantage of the moment, Dean accurately raises Buffy's arms and takes off her tank top. Both drown in each other's glance, the excitement growing in them.

The breath short, Dean kisses her with more sweetness than his flesh was wanting. Buffy the heart pounding at every caress of his lips, the burning skin and the body avid to offer more, allow her hands to comb his chest, his creamy stomach to end on the buckle of his belt. Dean closes his eyes fighting the intrusive intoxication, while she undoes his buckle and hands shaking, never looking away, Buffy unbuttons his pants, slides the zipper, he puts his hands on her to immobilize them and the burn of the envy felting his voice "Buffy…" Of an ethereal finger, she caresses his lips arousing Dean to open his eyes "Ssshhh... let me take care of this" then letting the gravity taking care of the pair of jeans; she frees him from his shoes, his socks and finally the material.

Bringing her back against him, the need to touch, to skim, to feel winning him back and Buffy's hips propping his erection, he growls. She runs her hands into the Dean's short hair. In a swarm of kisses, inciting Buffy to close her eyes, Dean slightly steps back, elaborating so a tiny space between them. Then caressing of his tongue her jaw, her neck and her throat, he unbuttons Buffy's pants. Once the last button opened, he interrupts this sweet torture and remains immobile, waiting for her to open her eyes "Buffy, look at me" then not leaving each others glance, she kicks out her shoes and lets him free her from her pants imitating the forerunner gestures. He remains knelt down, on the ground for a moment contemplating the grace standing in front of him in this black satin set.

She examines through the locks that cover her face, the silhouette of the man at her knees, and the intensity of his glance generates in her, at once the restlessness and a light anxiety "Dean…" Realizing the discomfort that he creates in her, he gets up and rests his forehead against hers and delicately rustle "God… you're beautiful" Then he intertwines her, Buffy's back relaxing on his chest while he's tightening the embrace, her head bends back allowing him to kiss her collarbones. He nests a succession of kisses along her shoulders up to the braces of her bra before re-affecting her neck. Then guiding her towards the bed, unfasten the ornament.

Inviting her to sit down on the edge of the bed, of an arachnidan caress Buffy's shoulders of Buffy, he slides each lashes along her arms. The satin falling on the floor, his tongue heads to the coomb between her bosoms. He then returns her hips to him, whereas he pursues his way drawing small circles on the velvet of her breasts, Buffy's hands clutch Dean's hair. In the feeling of her hardening nipple, he sketches kisses on the road towards her other breast assigning it the same care.

Perceiving the wetness around his erection, he rubs again Buffy's lips and in a breath against these, whispers to her "I want you so bad" before spreading her body and tormenting it with kisses. Dean smiles at the sight of Buffy closing her eyes while with a playful finger, he tickles the elastic of her underpants before joining the soaking wetness on the garment. The hands of the young woman get lost in his hair whereas he divides the tissue and drives his tongue along the sweet and warm flesh that was hiding under. Small nibbles of his tongue assisted by the heavenly contact of his fingers, caressing her clitoris push her, a little closer to the explosion "Dean please…"

Understanding her plea and the need to be in her dominating him a more each second, he frees her completely from her underpants and his as well. Then he goes to his pair of jeans, takes his wallet and takes out a small sachet of aluminium. Returning towards the bed, the revelation of this beauty looking at him as openly as him, made his insides bubble of happiness and desire. He sits on the edge of the bed, opens the small bag and delicately threads the small pocket of latex.

Their glances plunged with one another, hoping that this moment will never end; he bends over her, a leg spread on the side and the other one spacing Buffy's. Adjusting the lines of their bodies, he kisses her tenderly. At the feeling of the contact of sex with her ardent wetness between her legs, Buffy sighs, pressing and swivelling her hips of impatience. Dean pauses a moment to catch his breath back then slowly guides the extremity of his erection at her entrance, then holding the haste of his body gently enters, causing a shiver in her entire body which rises of pleasure.

Savouring completely the sensation to be surrounded by her, he stretches down and devours her face of burning kisses before slowly sliding out of her, Buffy's hands crosses his back until his hips to hold him. He enters her once more and feeling her raising to give him a better access, moans of satisfaction "Buffy"

Losing control, he wildly kisses her whereas he moves inside her, his body moving by instinct while the rhythm accelerates. Buffy breathless by this quivering pleasure, envelopes him with her legs authorizing him to go deeper, both delighting by the rotations of their hips.

Uncertain of his stamina in this exultation, the waves of his increasing orgasm soak him, and his lips leave Buffy's to melt in her neck at the birth of her shoulder whereas, escaping any control, the rhythm still accelerates.

Her own orgasm pulsing through her body, she squeezes up against him and her lips hiss "Dean!" Still moving in her, he raises his head, to watch her, sweetly torments her by flooring her centre, while she tries to overcome her orgasm and while he reaches his own paroxysm, his eyes flicking close, he grumbles from the bottom of his throat "Buffy!"

Slowly going out of this euphoria, he caresses her cheek and lost in her heat and her smell, pulls her to him to kiss her then the return to reality interrupts the kiss "Have I told you that I was happy that you insisted to stay…" Incapable to hold unexpected tears, she silent him with a finger on his lips "Please don't do that…"

Not able to fight his anymore and as to never let her go ever again, he holds her against him tighter "I'm sorry, Buffy… I'm so sorry" both willing to forget the hours to come, they get lost in each other and fall asleep never breaking the embrace.

Couple of hours later, Buffy is woken by the "click" of a handle that closes. She stands up and realizes that Dean isn't there anymore. She decides to follow him; she gets dressed in a hurry, goes to the first floor, finds the door of the cellar opened and goes down there.

She overhears a conversation between Ruby and Sam confirming that Lilith is indeed the demon, future owner Dean's soul. Not willing to know more about it, she steps back, stopped in her ascent by the Dean's voice interfering in the conversation and resulting in a fight between Ruby and Dean. Buffy settles down at the top of the staircase and attends this wrestling which comes to an end when Dean seizes Ruby's knife and makes prisoner in devil's trap that he put earlier that day. Buffy understanding that the show is over hurries to go back up and hides. Both brothers go out of the cellar when Sam asks his brother "What are we doing now?"

Dean answers "We've got what you wanted, let's hunt Lilith"

Sam catching his brother by the arm "What should we do about Bobby and Buffy?"

Dean having hesitated a moment "Nothing, there's been enough deaths already, lets spare them? Let's prepare our stuff, shall we?"

At those words, Buffy decides to warn Bobby. She finds him buried under a ton of book, treating demons, hellhounds and other rites. Buffy not knowing how to explain to him "Bobby they're leaving!"

Bobby raises his nose from the book he was consulting "How's that?"

Buffy not very proud of what she's doing "They got Ruby's knife and they're getting ready to go"

Bobby gets up "Oh, no … Not without me… by Bobby Singer's word, thry won't leave me behind…"

He makes a few steps towards the door then turns back "Are you coming?"

Buffy thought about it a second and an idea coming to her "No, I've got to pay a small visit to someone"

Bobby not knowing what this was all about but fully trusting Buffy "There's always John's car if you change your mind"

She signs from her head that she understood and Bobby leaves the house. A few minutes later, the brothers also leave the house. Not deliberately, the exchange that has just begun between the three men reaches Buffy's ears. The learning that Dean suffers from hallucinations disturbs her less than to hearing Bobby admitting that Dean, Sam and her are all that's felt as family to him.

The conversation over, the three men get in their vehicles and leave Bobby's area; Buffy remains silent to be sure she's truly alone. Once convinced, she goes down in the cellar and poses at the top of the staircase to observe Ruby cursing both brothers in a multitude of words and languages.

And while Ruby turns around looking for a solution to leave the magic circle "You love him isn't it?" She jumps at the sound of Buffy's voice "It's an evident… I recognize the glance you've got when you see him, I know it well I have the same when I think of Dean…" Buffy seizes a fork "Can you really help him or is it another of your baits?" She doesn't wait for Ruby's answer "What ever!" She scratches with the point of the fork the symbol of the devil trap, freeing so Ruby "Thank you"

Buffy feeling the clock turning "No time for this, let's go!"

They took John's car and made the road to Harmony city. On their way that seemed endless Ruby and Buffy stood without saying a word.

Arrived at destination, they part. Ruby searches for Dean to get her knife back and Buffy that seen Bobby joins him "Are you checking the water quality?"

Bobby happy to see Buffy, hugs her "Yes, and a little help wouldn't be of too much"

Bobby releasing Buffy "Dean and Sam eliminate the demons, one by one thanks to Ruby's knife. While I prepare them a small cocktail on the Rosary House"

Buffy seeing that the demons are more and more numerous around Dean and Sam "What do you think about offering them a round now?"

Bobby seeing that Ruby, Dean and Sam are all three under the porch of the house, where hides Lilith, he looks gives the signal to Buffy who activates the water jets creating a barrier of holy water preventing the demons from passing. Dean lets escape a laughter admiring the ingenuity of this defence then penetrates into the house with his brother and Ruby.

On their side, from an improvised hideout in the opposite house, Bobby and Buffy watch the neighbourhood. After a couple of minutes, Buffy gets impatient "Do you believe that it's going to work?"

Bobby feeling the panic rising in him hugs her " I sincerely hope so…"

But he barely pronounced these words that the clock rings 'Midnight'. Bobby and Buffy checking what's happening outside, notice that the demons who were posted in front of the house, release the bodies they occupied. Buffy gets up. Bobby scrutinizing her reaction is surprised by the expression of terror which he can read on her face "Buffy… What's wrong?"

Buffy not winking "I can see them, Bobby… I can see them"

Bobby understanding the sudden panic of Buffy and trying to hold her again to calm her "There's nothing you can do, Buffy… There is nothing more we could do"

It's then that the agitation seizes her and as she leaves the hideout "No… no… I can't, I don't want…"

She rushes to the house sheltering Lilith and tries to enter but a magic protection blocks all the accesses. Buffy makes the tour of the house trying to see what's going on there. She finally gets to a window that the shutters open on what seems to be the dining room. She can guesses Sam pinned against the wall, Dean lengthened on the table and Ruby opening the door of the room, giving access to the hellhounds that cast themselves on Dean ripping him.

Buffy not surmounting anymore those adversities, takes all that passes under her hand and tempts desperately to break the window. She's interrupted by an enormous veil of light which blows her hundred metres farther. Ignoring the pain, she immediately gets up after she's touched the ground and runs back to the entrance of the house that this time lets her invest the place. The beating heart, she quickly crosses the house towards the dining room.

The picture that she finds there created in deepest side of her heart a deaf shout. Her legs giving up under her weight, she stays on her knees, without voice, immovable, almost unconscious not succeeding to take her eyes away from bloody corpse of the man which Sam tightens against him. And while Buffy's lips and voice grant to emit sounds, the intrusive suffering only allows her to shout a one and last thing "DEAN!!!"

- - -


	6. What Remains and Shouldn't be

**Chapter 5: What remains and shouldn't be**

Everything is still a little vague in her head and everything seemed to go in slow motion: the lifeless body that she squeezed against her as to make one with it, Sam's sobs, the banging of Bobby's boots that froze a brief moment.

Then Bobby's hand driving Buffy's attention on him "Buffy!? Buffy, Can you hear me?" pale glance, she says nothing "Buffy, We have to go, you have to let me take him!"

At these words Buffy tightened the embrace so hard that her nails penetrated into the flesh of Dean's dead body. She heard Bobby orders to Sam "Take care of her, I take your brother" Sam didn't answer and took Buffy in his arms. He held her against him, trying to ease his own pain, while Bobby collected Dean's corpse.

All returned silent, at Bobby's, Dean's body was temporarily deposited in the sofa. After what Bobby helped Sam to take Buffy upstairs. Worried of seeing her so pallid, Sam asked "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Bobby trying to convince himself answered "She fought many things in the past… She's strong... Let's give her some rest!" Both left the room.

Buffy took back some sort of consciousness when she heard Bobby's instigation on the fact that Dean deserved honorary burial "It's tradition, Sam … He was a hunter, we owe him the honor of cremating him as he deserves… "

Sam aware of it but refusing to give in "Listen, I don't know 'How', or 'How long' it would take but I'll find a way to bring him back and he will need his body… "

Bobby interrupted Sam "Wake up, boy… Look at him! His body was ripped apart what would you make of it?"

Disorientated Sam "I don't know… I don't have all the answers but… Please, give me a chance!"

Bobby desperately willing to believe that Sam will find a solution, decided to comply to his request "All right… Let's avoid curiosity and bury your brother" Sam amazed simply thanked him.

During this time, Buffy quickly packed and took off through the window.

"Buffy? Buffy?" Bobby's voice comforting and decisive at once, brings her back to present "Buffy, wake up!"

Buffy opens her eyes, still lost in her memories, Bobby observes then asks "Are you ok?"

Buffy thinks about the question then answers "Yes, I will be… What's going on?"

A little shaken Bobby answers "He's out!... I don't know what to do any more between Ruby who poisons Sam with her blood and Lilith more grown-up than ever! "

Already aware Buffy "I didn't seem around but I kept an eye on you!" Buffy isn't truly at ease with having to hide from both brothers, less than been alone with Bobby. What she dreaded occurs; she nervously slides her hands in prioresses between her legs.

Bobby not standing this mystery any longer "Good … I believe that it's time that you tell me why you took off like that?"

Buffy not knowing how to answer this the best way possible, simply avoids Bobby's glance.

Bobby seeing her discomfort tries to ease the atmosphere "Buffy, I'm not angry… I… We were worried about you, that's all… "

Buffy in a brief moment of bravery suddenly says "I didn't want to give you false hopes!" Buffy briefs in calmly "When I heard you… You know, when you brought Dean's corpse?" Bobby shakes his head positively "An idea came to me and I absolutely wanted to give it a shot but I wanted to do it alone!"

Bobby willing to know more without hastening Buffy "Now, you could tell me what it was all about!?"

Buffy tries to explain what happened…

Of the bottom of her memories Willow's voice sprung "I found it" Buffy silently smiled weakly.

In the discomfort of this silence, Willow added "Give me a second to prepare everything and we'll be able to begin?" Buffy observes Willow flickering from a corner of the room to another, storing objects and ingredients. But anxiety being more difficult to contain Buffy let's escape "Do you think it's going to work?"

Avoiding Buffy's glance Willow answered "You know, returning a soul from hell isn't easy... magic is sometimes unstable in this type of rite... without counting that he might have been tortured and his soul demonised" Seeing Buffy paling "But we both know that he's strong and that he certainly didn't become demonic... I'm sure that we'll manage to bring his soul back in his body… because we don't want it to return in someone else's body, isn't it?" Willow realizing her clumsiness tried to ignore what had just occurred "Well, we can begin… "

Both women were sitting face to face, Willow began the incantation "Ô Osiris, guardian of the other world's door, master of all fates, hear us!" Buffy repeated the incantation.

Willow poured some blood into a dome and kept going "Listen our prayer, accept our present and bring back the one called Dean Winchester" Buffy miming the slightest gestures repeated the words.

A heavy voice rings "Witch, did you forget that it's forbidden to interrupt the course of life on a personal purpose? The Ancient made the promise to respect this rule and you break it for the third time already!"

Willow got ready for this reprimand "Osiris, we ask you to bring back a warrior of the people, the man from whom the soul was stolen by manipulation, it isn't a natural death, we ask you to allow him cross the abyss and to return among the alive"

Osiris voice thundered again "The man whom you speak about should have seen his hour coming earlier. The sacrifice of his father disturbed the natural balance, this death is a just return to the course"

Buffy is once more extirpated from her lethargy by Bobby "So what did you do?"

Buffy catches violently the collar Bobby's shirt "Are you kidding me!? You know damn well what I've done… You know that it's me who forced this on him…" Buffy releases Bobby "I didn't know for the seals and Lucifer... you know, I wanted to save Dean… All I wanted was to bring back the man I love"

Bobby takes Buffy's hands "I absolutely understand nothing… Calm down, Buffy…"Bobby hears the front door opening "I believe it's him…"

Buffy worry takes Bobby's arm. Bobby knowing what this was about "No panic, I won't tell him…" Buffy weakly smiles.

Bobby goes downstairs leaving Buffy alone. She doesn't want him to see her, knowing what she's done but the need to see and hear him being so powerful, she goes downstairs discreetly and settles in the stairs. She hears Bobby underlining a situation "Now correct me if I'm wrong but you voluntarily signed to be the angels bitch? I'm sorry, you prefer maybe "idiot"? After all you said about them, now, you believe them?"

Even if she doesn't like what she hears, her heart pounds at the sound of the voice of the one she believed was lost for ever "Trust me a bit, Bobby. I have never believed them less, they come dressed like dark politicians from the planet Vulcan!"

Bobby angry "Then why!?"

Dean discouraged "What other option did I have!? It's either to rely on the angels, either let Sammy rely on a demon?..." Dean noticing something suddenly stops his explanations "Do you hear that?"

Bobby is listening and answers "Yep, it's too quiet!"

Both men quickly go downstairs, without noticing Buffy in staircases. They discover Sam, whom they had locked into the panic room, convulsing on the ground. Suddenly his body seems to be propelled in the four corners of the room. Bobby and Dean manage to immobilize Sam and put a belt between his teeth. Bobby insists that it's necessary to attach him to protect him from himself. Dean and Bobby attach Sam's wrists and ankles to the camp bed. Once insured that Sam is safe, both men close the door of the room and go back to the first floor. Also Buffy quickly goes back up the staircase to not come across them.

Once both men were back up, Buffy steals to stay near the panic room and make sure that Sam is well. She comes down just in time to see the angel Castiel releasing Sam of his links and the panic room. Buffy stays silent and follows Castiel after Sam's evasion.

Castiel stops on a pontoon, Buffy reveals herself "Why did you do this? Sam was drinking demon's blood...! Dean and Bobby were trying to save him!?"

Castiel feeling guilty "I've received orders…"

Buffy tries to remain calm "I suppose that it was also part of your orders to not mentioning what was going on when I asked you for your help!?"

Her feelings getting the upper hand, she remembers that it had been months since she had prayed this angel 'who repairs the damages', so many days of suffering and this man dared standing in front of her as if it was nothing "Why only now?"

The man who wore a beige raincoat answered "The angels are not in the service of the men, we're the army of God not your slaves"

Buffy filled with anger challenged the angel Castiel "I believe I've deserved a bit of your attention"

At what Castiel answered on a monotonous tone "You believe you know what you are, what your fate calls you to do? But you would be amazed… Tell me why we should save the soul of a hunter that believes in nothing at all?"

Buffy always speaking under the anger "It's false... he's devoted despite himself, despite his fears, he's ready to make any sacrifices, he saves lives and I… and I love him!"

Castiel questioned Buffy "And you believe that this is enough? Don't you know that in exchange for his life, an equal sacrifice is necessary?"

Rash Buffy looked fixedly at Castiel "I know it… I am ready! A life for a life!"

Castiel brotherly caressed Buffy's face "That the bewitchment stops!" Buffy felt a strength growing inside her, a heat so intense that it suddenly seemed to explode in her. Castiel maintaining her glance "Serve Us in our collections and accept your fate of the Slayer… If you try again to separate from this part of yours, your friend will be sent back in Hell"

Castiel tries to calm Buffy "You don't have to blame you for all this… It's fate. You followed your heart, nothing else" The man approaches Buffy and examines her distress "It had to be his father! You couldn't know that!"

Buffy continues without paying attention "But that's not all… You've tested him… And I… I should have known that he would feel guilty"

"Enough!" Castiel losing his calm "It's written that the altruist who will begin the destruction of the seals is the one that could end it. We are at war! Our future depends on him! And if I forced you to accept your fate, it's because he will need a guard and you are our best asset!" Castiel hesitates a bit then confesses "There is something that you have to learn on the nature and the origin of the Slayer… She was born human and the ancient, corrupted her with a demon …"

Buffy tired of hearing this story "I've already heard this story from the ancient themselves!"

Castiel keeps going on the same tone "But what they hid from you, it's that the Slayer chose to destroy the demons of her own will... making the angels recognized in her, an ally and not an enemy…"

Buffy nonchalant "Super, I'm in the good ones team!?…"

Castiel ignores Buffy comments and continues "Then a present was given her…"

Curious Buffy "Please, don't tell me death…"

Castiel still "Where the ancient implanted a demon… We've put it an angel!"

Buffy surprise looks at her hands "An angel!?..."

Castiel "You're not complete…" He stops a moment seeming to hear a rustle "Go find your friend, I'm afraid he's in trouble…"

Castiel goes away and Buffy, in grip between the need to know more about herself and the haste to help Dean, asks "Where can I find them?"

She raises her eyes up and realizes that Castiel disappeared. At the same moment her mobile phone rings, she examines the name that displays on the screen then answers "Yes, Bobby!?"

Bobby hesitating "Sam escaped… Dean is furious and after him… Buffy, I'm afraid that one or the other will do or say something stupid and…"

Buffy urging and understanding the situation "And you'd like the Slayer to hold a group therapy session!? Where are they?"

Bobby relieved "I have a track that Dean follows in Coldspring"

Buffy having all she needs "Thanks, Bobby" and hangs up.

A few hours later and after several tours in the city, Buffy notices the Impala not far from a posh hotel.

She enters in the hotel, just on time to notice Ruby and without understanding why, hides. Buffy instinctively creeps into the corridor without being noticed. Driven by noises of glass breaking and other destructions sounds, Buffy has no difficulties to find the room where the two brothers are. When she arrives in front of the door, an unhealthy peace seems to occupy the room.

Then she hears Sam's voice "You don't know me, you've never knew me and you will never know me"

Then, she finally hears Dean's voice "If you pass this door, don't you come back" imitating their father in his lifetime.

Sam opens the door and meets face to face with Buffy, both maintain the glance of the other one. Buffy perceiving Dean on the floor, hurries spreading Sam and pushing away the door to join him "Dean!?"

Once arrived close to Dean, she raises her eyes but Sam already left. Buffy holds out the hand towards Dean to help him to get up, but he violently pushes it away "I don't need your help!" He tries to recover but only manages to sit down. Deprived, he asks "What are you doing here?"

Buffy not allowing him to make her upset "I was passing by and saw the Impala so I told myself … Hey, what if I was entering and check if the man that I saw dying, a few months ago, isn't unbolted by his brother hooked on demon's blood!?" She holds out her hand again and this time, he accepts the offered.

Once up, Dean, his body begging him, he embraces Buffy soaking of her. Buffy who thought that she'll never live this moment again, savours it. Then Dean embarrassed by this affection exhibition "Sorry the dizziness of the fight"

Buffy agrees from the head "Yes, of course!" A long silence is established, Buffy looks at the damages in the room without truly seeing them. The awkwardness increasing, Dean breaks it with a "How?..."

Buffy doesn't let him finish "On the road! I would tell you everything on the road!"

Dean took the steering wheel of his invaluable Impala. The road has been long. Buffy explained every event arisen since his death, her sorrow, her choice to ask Willow's help and her frustrations. After a moment of hesitation, she even confessed her prayer to the angels and her exchange. At these confessions Dean remained silent the rest of the journey.

Once arrived at Bobby's, Dean goes out of the car. Buffy, a fraction of a second later, follows his track. When she arrives in the lounge, she finds him pensive looking through the window. Bobby standing behind him. "Dean? Dean! Did you hear a single word of what I've just said?"

Dean answers calmly "Yes, I heard. I won't call him!"

Bobby wanting to make him react «Don't make me take my gun, boy"

Dean turns to face Bobby "We are close to Armageddon, don't you believe that there are more important things?"

Buffy takes place between both men "I know that you are angry! But it is necessary to find Sam. So while you're working things out, I'll see what I can do to find Lilith!" She leaves the room and the two men alone.

Buffy goes upstairs, she takes a few steps but doesn't recognize the place, the walls are painted in white with golden shades. Buffy turns around. The staircase that led her to this floor seems to have vanished. She understands that she's not at Bobby's any more. Castiel is standing behind her "Hello, Buffy"

Buffy looking for an exit "Where am I? And why am I here?"

Castiel nervous "It's almost time! It is necessary to be quick! Soon Zachariah will bring Dean here! You have to discover where Lilith is and prevent Sam from killing her"

Buffy opens her mouth but Castiel puts his hand on her forehead, transferring her somewhere else. Buffy is in a kitchen that is totally unknown. In the middle of the room stands a table buried under piles and heap of handwritten papers. She takes a second then decides to search the papers to determine where she is. The documents seem to evoke nothing else than Sam's and Dean's life. Nevertheless a page draws her attention more than the others.

"Hum … Hello!" Buffy turns to face the man who has just talked "Oh! My God … I don't believe it... the Slayer! The Slayer in my kitchen!" He turns around her "You're so much better that in my memories"

Buffy confused "We've already met!?"

The man regains control "No, no… Forgive me, I miss all my duties, I'm Chuck, the prophet…" He goes on seeming to speak to himself "But obviously it means nothing to you!" Chuck realizing what she came for "Ah yes! Castiel sent to you for Lilith… now, where did I put it" he rummages about his papers then realizes that Buffy holds a page in her hand "Excuse me" he tears it away from her hands "Yes, it's this one… Did you already read it?"

Buffy stunned by all these events "Just the two first lines"

Chuck contemplates her then "Well, I'm going to summarize… 37 years ago, Azazel managed to contact Lucifer. And this one revealed that Lilith was the only demon that could break the seals! He also asked for a special child!"

Buffy "Sam!?... Why Lilith?... Where did it occur?"

Chuck smiles "First: yes!... Second: it is written that the first demon will be the only one able to break the last seal… What was the last question? Ah! Yes, where? Saint-Mary's Convent…"

Buffy impatient catches Chuck "Is it far from here?"

Chuck impressed "Wow! Wait, there is something else! It's really important that Sam doesn't kill Lilith "Buffy throws at him an icy glance. Chuck selects his words before speaking "I know that it is your biggest desire… but Lilith is the only one able to break the last seal... because she is the last seal…. If Sam kills her…"

Buffy continues "Lucifer will break free" Buffy tightens her wrists "So I repeat my question: is it far from here?"

Chuck swallows nervously his saliva "A few hours!" He takes out of a pocket a map and from another, his car keys "She is just in front of the entrance"

Amazed Buffy "You knew that…"

Chuck rolling eyes "...You were going to ask for it!?... Yes!"

Buffy kisses Chuck on the forehead "Thank you!" She goes to the exit then turns "Will we make it !?"

Chuck doesn't express his opinion, so Buffy resigns "Forget, it's better if I don't know the answer!" And leaves Chuck's house to go to the convent.

Buffy makes, as quickly as possible, to join the Saint-Mary' convent. She enters but arrives too late. She perceives by far the sluggish spoils of two women abandoned by Ruby and Lilith. Sam and Dean stand over a blood spiral, a beam of light suddenly springing from it.

Dean catches his brother to take him out "Sam, let's go!"

But Sam remains motionless "Dean, he's coming!"

Attending it, Buffy runs towards the two brothers but the chapel's doors that were between them violently closed. Buffy drums at the doors determinedly "Dean! Dean!?"

- - -


	7. The Animal I've Become

**Chapter 6: The Animal I've Become**

Buffy keeps banging at the doors that slammed shut on Sam and Dean, locking them inside the chapel. When a blinding light emanates from under the doors, swallows Buffy and sweeps her away bringing her back at Chuck's. The rooms are covered of blood and debris. Buffy searches the place, finding Chuck unconscious on the floor "Chuck?"

Taking back consciousness and painfully trying to sit down, Chuck lets escape a "Hey!"

Buffy relieved that Chuck seems to be fine "Hey" She looks around and asks "What happened?"

Chuck risks an explanation "Well! ... After you left, Castiel followed with Dean and… then he send him to the convent"

Buffy certain that Chuck isn't telling everything, stands up and searches the place for clues "I meant what happened here!?" She turns over a couple of things but finds nothing, while Chuck trying to get up and specifies "When Castiel and Dean came here, they were pursued by a… archangel…" at those words Buffy froze "Castiel send Dean with his powers to the convent… then he fought the archangel alone and…" Buffy turns to look at Chuck "And?" Chuck lifts his hands to expose the walls "Well… he blast!"

Buffy not sure she understood "What do you mean blast?"

Chuck's making things clear "Blast, exploded, Boom!" Chuck can only witness the appalled face of Buffy understanding the link between the blood on the walls and the story "What should we do now?"

The question brings Buffy back at her clues track "I don't know but I'm sure we'll figure it out!" A shinny item attracts her attention. She walks to it and discovers Castiel' knife. When she turns to show it to Chuck, he's holding his head "Chuck, What is going on?"

Chuck untangling the vision "Sam and Dean... Here… Also Zachariah and another angel"

Buffy quickly reacts by cutting her palms with Castiel's blade while asking "When?" she draws an 'Angel Cast Away Sigil' in a closet not far from her. Chuck dazed simply answers "I don't know"

She thinks a moment then says "I must go. But you… you should stay here for Sam and Dean" she's about to leave when Chuck asks "And what should I do if Zachariah comes first?" She looks around her and finds a plunger that she puts in Chuck's hands with only one advice "Give it a good shot!" and leaves the house.

Hours later and after a long talk with Willow, she found the place. There are so many things she's got to ask him but first she has to know if it's truly him.

The warehouse is drowned into darkness however the streetlights offer enough light to distinguish the forms and directions easily. Nevertheless Buffy stays on her guards and observes the perimeter. Couple of meters from her, stands a staggering scaffold. Buffy observing the footbridge can perceive a silhouette and doesn't wait to climb. Once she reached the top, the silhouette seems to have vanished and Buffy is surprised by some kind of flash light.

A terrible headache beats in her skull, she doesn't remember what happened nor how did she ended lengthened on this beige raincoat that seems familiar. Her head burns and everything seems shady, she blinks several times trying to clarify her sight. Now, she sees him, pallid face, standing in front of a window scrutinizing the outside.

Castiel not moving comments "You're awake… Forgive me for this assault; I'm still a little confused"

Buffy uncertain that it's truly him, stays on her guards "No harm… At least, I think… How did you make it? Chuck told me about the archangel and your… death!"

Castiel still staring blankly outside "He spoke the truth… I don't know how but I've been brought back…"

Buffy feeling that it is Castiel, changes subject "How long have I been out?"

Castiel turns looks in her direction "A day, almost two… Zachariah found Sam and Dean…"

Buffy worried asks "Are they all right?"

Castiel a light smile sketching "It seems Dean found your sigil"

Buffy smiles as well imagining Zachariah's surprise when Dean opened the closet door revealing the symbol.

Castiel concerned "He will try to find them again… He needs them both"

Buffy tries to understand Castiel "What for exactly?"

Castiel looks back outside "Sam ended the world with our help. Angels made this happened. My orders were to do everything possible to help Sam find Lilith and kill her…"

Buffy joining him "And we haven't been strong enough to stop him. Now, he's carrying the weight of the world as his brother"

Castiel turns his head to look at a Buffy that now stands beside him "You and I as well. But that's not all! A minion of the demon called Meg possesses Bobby Singer"

Buffy not understanding the calm of Castiel "He's possessed! You've got to beam this out of him!"

Castiel catching Buffy's face forcing her to look at him in the eyes "It's too late! They've already found the Winchester's. Now as the angels, they're after the sword…"

Buffy confused "The Sword!? What sword?"

Castiel not paying attention at Buffy's confusion "It isn't any sword, its Michael's sword. The archangel sealed Lucifer in the Abyss with it"

Buffy still lost "A sword. That's it!? All that speech about Lucifer almighty and just a sword can stop him?"

Castiel seeing Buffy doesn't understand "It's more complicated than that. The sword has always been in evidence. Angels thought they've lost it on earth but it's due to their mistranslation of the prophecy"

Buffy not following him "In English, please! I don't get it!"

Castiel continues "The sword isn't a weapon. It's a…"

Buffy instantaneously understands "… a vessel?" then it hits her "Dean?"

Castiel willing to make her see how important this all is "He's been chosen to become our general. But Michael would need Dean's consent"

Buffy seizing a detail "He won't give in, you know that. And less now that he's starting to put himself back together!"

Castiel aware of this "I know but Zachariah can be very persuasive"

Buffy isn't seeing Castiel reacting "We've got to do something!"

Castiel's concluding the same "Unfortunately! But first I need to hide you from every demon and angel!"

Buffy curious "And how are you intending to do so?"

Castiel smiles and touches Buffy's shoulder "With… an Enochian Sigil"

Buffy takes the opportunity to obtain a revelation on her "When I'll find my angel part, will I be able to do those tricks?"

Castiel doesn't answer and they both are gobble up in a similar light than at the convent. Buffy and Castiel are transported in Storage of Rover Hill in New York. They appeared just behind the line formed by Zachariah and his henchmen. Castiel stabs one of them while Buffy neutralizes another.

Zachariah stunned "How are you…?"

Castiel completes calmly "… alive? That's a good question" Then while looking at the brothers "How did these two ends up on an airplane, at a fateful moment? It's aanother» Then looking back at Zachariah adds « Because the angel didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we? »

Zachariah fastly studies the question « That's not possible! »

Castiel threatening and calm all at once "It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys together and go. I won't ask twice." Causing Zachariah to obey and leave.

Buffy was willing to joined Dean but Castiel send her back to the Warehouse with his magic. Thwart Buffy waits for Castiel's return which appears a couple of minutes later "What now?"

Castiel sharply answers "I'll keep you informed when I'll know but you… you shouldn't forget why you've been chosen!"

Buffy disturbed by Castiel's sincerity "I'm not sure he wants me around!"

Castiel in a caress takes Buffy's face in his hand "One step at the time. You'll know when you'll be ready. But first…"

Buffy is once more swept away. Only this time she lands in a hospital bedroom with only one bed. It didn't take long for her to recognize the sleeping figure. Buffy gets closer to the bed then brushes a stray of hair from his beard waking him up "Good Evening"

Bobby embarrassed of her seeing him at like this "Good evening. Isn't it a bit late?"

Buffy understanding the imply "Sorry! But I'm here, now!"

Bobby having no rancor against her and sitting down «It is an excellent thing»

A moment of silence took place not disturbing any of them, but Buffy willing to learn more about the last events "Meg… hum?"

Bobby twisting a bit "Yep… she came home pretending she lost her dog and within a blink I was surrounded by this black smoke and well… you know how it works!?" Buffy nods and Bobby goes on "Then, trapped in this body, I found the boys and Meg wanted me to kill Dean. I couldn't stop it so I've stabbed myself instead… the end!" Bobby seeing the confusion on Buffy's face "Believe me, girl. It's not as sweet as it sounds… now, my turn. Did they find the sword?"

Buffy is about to answer when the door opens allowing Sam and Dean to come in. Buffy not feeling comfortable signs Bobby that she'll be outside and leaves the three men to their stories. Her legs take her to the parking plot in front of the hospital. She sits on a bench hidden behind shrubs and analyzes the upheavals.

Ignoring for how long she's been on this bench review everything, she's brought back to reality by the sounds of footsteps and Sam's voice "You know, I was thinking… maybe we could go after the colt?"

Dean not following Sam's reasons "Why? What difference would it make?"

Sam explaining his idea "We could use it on Lucifer. You said back there…"

Dean doesn't allow his brother to finish "I've just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit, I mean… I'll fight till the last man but let's at least be honest: We don't stand a chance!"

Sam not understanding this sudden change "Dean is there something you want to say?"

Dean resigning himself "I've tried, Sammy. But I just can't keep pretending that everything is all right"

Sam knowing what Dean talks about "I would give anything to take it all back!"

Dean not willing to hear more "I know you would and I know how sorry you are but that's not all…"

Doubting Sam asks "You mean Buffy?"

Dean confirms the subject by simply answering "I don't think we can ever be what we were. I just don't think I can trust you or her anymore" At this admission, Buffy stays silent and swallows her tears.

After the Winchester's departure, she got back in Bobby's room, not telling him a thing. Instead she was trying to cheer him up. The three next days seemed identical. Bobby was sitting moody in his wheelchair not saying a word. Sam and Dean were visiting him asking the doctors the evolutions of Bobby's state and meeting Castiel during his occasional solicitations. But none of them were talking to her as if she became invisible. She could tell that Sam was too busy with his own problems with his brother; that Castiel didn't want to bring more pressure on her and that on the other hand Dean was consciously avoiding her.

Day by day, things were starting to change, Bobby and her finally shared thoughts on the events and the brothers; mentioning how things are moving at a break neck pace... All the staggering revelations on an almost daily basis with no time to process. She could finally tell him about Castiel explanations about her angelic side, which seemed to bring Bobby back to his hunter researches. Buffy was taking advantage of these moments with Bobby that was offering her the opportunity to step back and take a better look oat it all.

Then she's seen Bobby worrying when Dean called him to tell that Sam took the decision to stop hunting. Buffy has tried, in vain, to take away his fears about the consequences of this choice.

Couple of days later, after Castiel came asking where Dean was. Buffy has been surprised to discover that she didn't try to know all of Dean's moves but also released to see that Bobby was never loosing track of him.

Not long after, Sam called Bobby about omens not far from Garber in Oklahoma. Buffy didn't like the idea of TIm, Steve and Reggie being sent by Bobby to check them. She could feel something was wrong about them but couldn't put her finger on it. Anyway, their silence while Bobby was trying to have news was just confirming her doubts.

This morning, she wakes up with the conviction that things will go her way and to be sure about it, she knows, she has to face Dean. Bobby already awake hands her a paper with an address written on it. In a silent understanding, she thanks him, kisses his forehead and leaves the hospital.

After a long road, she stands in front of room 113 of the Century Hotel in Kansas City, she knows he's inside, she can hear his voice trough the door "we got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole… If we just go our own ways. Bye, Sam"

No hearing anything anymore, heart bouncing, she knocks at the door. A small panic taking over when she hears Dean's footsteps getting closer to the door to open it. During a short moment, she could read on his face the joy this visit brought in him but has given away the place for the mask of vexation "And three! Let me guess, Bobby is rolling not far as well?"

Buffy tries to remain calm and answer his question as she gets herself in "If it's your way to ask if he's alright? Then he's doing good, it's not super happy Bobby but he never been so neither."

As she turns back to him, Dean seems surprised and looks away, then pulling himself together and using the same ton than earlier "It's almost five of the morning shouldn't you be 'patrolling'?"

Buffy smiled "That's all you found!? Please, Dean, you can do better tan that" she walks to him but stops allowing a large space between them "For example, you could ask me how I am doing? If the demon takes over me? Better, if I've found my angelic part?"

Buffy could tell that Dean was fighting against his feelings but preferred keeping his distances "Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing than I've just told Sam: 'What ever we are, what ever we have, makes us weaker… You should better leave and hunt on your side!"

Buffy notice that Dean can't look at her while saying this, she goes to the door "all right! I'll be waiting in the car and following you around" she opens the door but he slams it close and points at her "No, you're not following me…" Dean trying to sweeten his ton "…You'll go back to Bobby, Slayer and find out if there is something you could do with him and away from me!"

Buffy taking advantage of the fact he called her The Slayer to grab him and pin him against the wall "Let me remind you, who has the biggest chance to survive by strength. I've already told you when you were wanting for you death, and things haven't change: I'm here and you won't be able to get rid of me easily" She lets go of him and adds "So just a little advice before I go, fix your guilt problem et revise your fears. At least, do it for Sam" she opens the door and adds "Goodnight, Dean" and leaves the room to head to the car to get some rest there.

The next morning, Buffy recognize nothing around her, everything seem like hit by a comet. The streets seem gutted by fire with trash and dead vehicles. Gun shots and music take her out of her dread; she goes to it to checking what is happening. She witnesses a squad of soldiers gunning down what she already recognizes as "Croatoan" zombies. No knowing what to do, she decides to ask Bobby some help.

She arrives at Bobby's but all she finds inside is upside down and unoccupied for a long time. Buffy doesn't understand what is going on but Dean's voice makes her jump "Bobby, I'm coming in" She's quickly hiding not willing him to find her here.

Dean opens the door and walks through the pieces of wreckage and while putting back Bobby's empty overturned wheelchair covered of blood and bullet holes, asks "Where is everybody, Bobby?" he stands up and opens a secret compartment in the mantel, he pulls out Bobby's hunter journal and finds a photo. One good look at it and in a blink Dean leaves the house.

Buffy picks up the photography that Dean left behind, she can see him, Bobby and Castiel with other hunters at a camp called Chitaqua. She quickly follows Dean's tracks being careful to not be seen.

Not long after stopping the car, from an embankment, she's observing Dean going to the camp that seem to be a hunter compound fenced and guarded. Seeing the Impala inside, derelict and stripped, he finds his way in to examine the car and gets knocked out by another version of him. That she presumes is Dean's future self seeing the date on the panel on which she sits indicating first of August 2014.

Buffy didn't move from her perch observing every move in the camp, from up there she could see both Dean's in a cabin. She's been waiting for future Dean to leave for her to save her Dean. She infiltrates the camp, checking if she remains unseen. She gets to the window of the cabin where Dean is held but can't see him inside. It is then that she notices him talking to Chuck, just on time to see him ducking a literal attack from one of the camp women fighters, called Risa. Buffy smiles at the fact that a girl is ready to quick is butt for his behaving but is also hurt to see that future Dean still plays with women.

Risa storms off and Dean asks for Castiel and Chuck directs him to another cabin. She once more carefully follows Dean. When she arrives at the window of the cabin, she can't recognize Castiel. He seems decadent and under the influence of drugs. To her surprise to learn that he's mortal, joins the despair of going back home. Incident she now knows as being one of Zachariah's tricks.

A jeep arrives, Buffy hides under a tarpaulin, she sees future Dean returning with a team and to her shock sees him unhesitatingly gun down one of them. This time she doesn't care about being unseen and runs to the dead body passing her Dean and screaming "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She lifts her head and sees Chuck, Castiel and both Dean's blinking pale at her presence. She stands up asking "What? What are you looking at? He shoots a man in front of you and you all seem to find it normal! Are you all messed up?"

Future Dean tells his men that something is going on and he'll tell them when they need to know something. Then he shoves both Buffy and Dean into his cabin. He overrode their protests by saying his team had been jumped by infected humans on their way out of a hot zone, and the man he'd just killed had been infected, showing subtle symptoms as they headed back when Dean suddenly asks "What was the mission anyway?"

Future Dean answers "The Colt"

Buffy surprised insists "The Colt?"

Dean as stunned tries to gain precisions "Where was it?"

Future Dean understanding the reasons of this question "Everywhere, they've been moving it around. Took me five years but I finally got it. And tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil"

Buffy still upset "Super, I'll take a walk!"

Future Dean quickly reacts blocking her against the door "No!"

Buffy faces him "Yes! And there is nothing you can do about it unless you'll shoot as well with the colt and finally discovers if I sparkle like other demons!"

Future Dean brushing one of her hair lock says "Don't tempt me!"

Buffy looking between the two Dean's "All these years and you still don't get that you can't draw everybody and everything under your will" she pushes him away then turns, opens the door and slams it behind her.

Buffy doesn't understand how Dean could forgive so easily his future self for his killing gesture but couldn't forgive Sam or her for doing their best to save the day. But something else is disturbing her: the surprise of discovering two Dean's was perfectly understandable but that they had the same look of surprise while seeing her was simply making no sense. There was only one way to clarify this.

She knocks at Castiel cabin, he slightly opens it just enough to pass his head "Well, hello, Buffy" he opens the door wider and invites her in "What can I do for you?"

But Buffy's attention is suddenly brought to photography of Castiel and her standing on his cupboard. She takes it and asks "When was this taken?" Castiel takes the picture from her hands, she tries to learn more about it by saying "We seem so happy!?"

Castiel takes a moment then says "Things were difficult but we were all together. You were what were keeping us together, what was bringing joy and support in this perpetual nightmare"

Buffy completely disconcert by this answer just let out what is eating her "Time travel and time paradox always make my head hurt. What prove do I have that Zachariah truly shifted Dean and I into the future? Can't it be just a vivid nightmare that he manipulates to suit any lesson he wants to teach? And even if you can't' help me with this, then answers that: What happened to you? To Dean? And for it can bring what happened to me?"

Castiel holds Buffy against him "Whether Zachariah put you into a real or an imagined future doesn't matter. What is important it's the decisions you'll make based on this experience. As for the rest of you questions I can only tell you that I lost my powers when the other angels left, I don't know exactly what happened I just know that now I'm mortal. Dean as usual keeps carrying the guilt of the universe upon his shoulders; he takes the blame of every events, death or bad choices of the others. As for Sam, Dean told us he died in Detroit and couple of days after Dean came back at the camp with your corpse and Bobby's. He never told us what happened but that is what definitely changed him"

They interrupted by Chuck "Hum… Dean wants to see us, now" then looking at Buffy "All of us!"

They join Risa and the two Dean's at what seem to be a strategy meeting. Buffy isn't interested by this meeting but she dislikes that future Dean insist on bringing her Dean in mission, special when Lucifer is alleged to be in the centre of a quarantine zone. But she's glad to see that it seems suspicious to Castiel as well.

The strategy meeting ends, they're all getting ready and assembling the rest of their strike team. While Dean is pressing his future self, trying o understand why he's being included, future Dean finally admits his true intentions "Sam! He didn't die in Detroit. He accepted his role as Lucifer's vessel. It's in him and it's not getting out. We've got to kill him, Dean. You need to see it… so you do it different"

Dean lost "What do you mean?"

Future Dean answers with more conviction "Zach said he was going to bring you back. Well, when you get back home you'll say 'Yes' to Michael "

Dean reacts to this "That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights Lucifer and this battle's gonna torch half of the planet"

Future Dean tired of this endless conversation "Look around you. Half of the planet is better than no planet."

Buffy starts laughing, future Dean annoyed asks her "What makes you laugh?"

Buffy still widely smiling "You, you make me laugh! I didn't understand how he could become you. But, now I get it... You're so twisted that you concluded that your mistake was to not giving in to Michael but you never considered that it could have come from splitting with Sam. Which brings me to my other questions: Why didn't you include me? And above it why did you kill me and Bobby?"

Dean disturbed "What?"

Future Dean smiles "Aren't you getting smattered every day? Bobby and you were so obsessed by finding a cure to the Croatoan virus and saving Sam that you couldn't bare the truth that nothing could be done but killing Sam. You both have tried to stop me so I did what I had to do."

At those words Buffy walks to her Dean and caressing his cheek "Is that what you want to become? Think about it!" She leaves the cabin and return to Castiel's.

This last one welcomes her with pleasure "Cass, he's certainly going to ask you to team up with Dean." Castiel looks at her and notices that she seem lost "I know that you are mortal now but I beg you, keep an eye on him!"

Castiel takes her against him brushing her hair while asking "What happened after the meeting?"

Buffy is about to tell him everything but she doesn't want to trouble him more "Nothing"

Castiel gently lets go of her "Well if this 'nothing' materializes itself, let me know about it!?" she nods and he leaves the cabin joining the squad.

She stays there while the jeeps are heading to the mission. And after a long moment in this solitude, finally lets out all the tears she's been keeping since Dean's death, all her pain and frustrations. She doesn't want to step aside and only witnessing Dean's our Sam's death. She's feels she's got to be part of this she's got to find a way to end this, what ever scrapes out of it. She's got to hear herself telling him that she loves him over and over again, even if he doesn't want to hear it. It's on this last thought that Buffy gets out of the cabin takes a map and a jeep and drives after them.

In the daylight, she finally arrives at the quarantine zone but only finds the corpse of Chuck and Risa. A little further she can sees Castiel crawling "No, no, no... Cass! I'm so sorry... I knew he wasn't trustworthy" She pulls him against her "I promise you, I won't let it happen. Do you hear me? This will never happen again!" Castiel's body getting heavier, Buffy understands that he is dead; and she rocks him "Forgive me… please, forgive me!"

She violently pulled out of her sorrow by the sound of a fire fight and flashes. She runs in that direction and find future Dean on the ground disarmed, Lucifer occupying Sam's body, keeps future Dean's neck under his foot and with one pressing, breaks his neck. Then turns to Dean and Buffy "Oh well, Hello. Aren't you a surprise? You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

Dean braving Lucifer "Well, go ahead. Kill me!"

Buffy not liking that Dean jeopardizes his life like that "Dean!?" She gets closer and takes his hand in hers, he looks at her "I won't let that happen, you know that"

Lucifer's not seeing the point "Kill you?" then looking at the corpse of future Dean adds "Don't you think that would be a little… redundant?" Then looking at Buffy "I'm sorry. It must be painful…" then looking back at Dean "... speaking to me in this… shape! But it had to be your brother. You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Dean avoids Lucifer's compassionate tone and speculates "I don't know maybe deep-fry the planet?"

Lucifer surprised that Dean believes so "Why? Why would I want to destroy the last perfect handwork of God? Have you ever heard the story of how I fell from grace? Do you know why God cast me down?" Neither Dean nor Buffy play along so Lucifer goes on "Because I loved him more than anything. Then he created you, the little hairless apes and asked us to bow down before you, to love you more than him. I said that I couldn't I said that you the humans were flawed, were murderous and it's for that God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right. Look at what six billion of you have done to this planet and how many of you blame me for it?"

Buffy reacts to it "You're not fooling us. You're exactly like every ugly, evil supernatural things we ever hunted, just you've got a bigger ego."

Lucifer smiles and adds "I like you the two of you. I always did. I get what the other angels are seeing in the two of you." Then walking away says "Goodbye, we'll meet again soon."

Dean warns Lucifer "You better kill me now!"

Lucifer stops his progression "I beg you pardon?"

Dean repeats "You better kill me now or I swear I will find a way to kill you and I won't stop."

Lucifer maintains "I know you won't. I also know you won't say 'Yes' to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up… here. And I win. So see you in five years."

Lucifer disappears in a thunder crash and Zachariah coming from nowhere touches Buffy and Dean bringing both of them back to the Century hotel in the present. Dean never letting go of Buffy's hand "Well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas 'Screw you'"

Zachariah tired just answers "Enough, Dean. You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say 'Yes'"

Buffy not letting his bad hypnosis going on "How do we know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?"

Zachariah looking coldly at Buffy answers "The time for tricks is over." Then he turns to Dean "We can strike before Lucifer gets to Sam, before billions die."

Dean considers the question then answers "Nah"

Zachariah not sure he heard well repeats "Nah? You're telling me you haven't learned you lesson?"

Dean explains "Oh, I've learned my lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

Zachariah is furious and while reaching for him says "Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now and I'm never letting you…" and in that very moment, Castiel whisks both Buffy and Dean away landing them on a street corner.

Buffy and Dean says together "That's pretty nice timing, Cass"

Castiel says with a light smile "We had an appointment"

Buffy jumps at Castiel neck hugging him against her while he remains still and Dean to add "Don't ever change"

Castiel looking at Buffy "How did Zachariah find you?" she looks at Dean and it's to him to answer "Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses. From now on, O.K.?"

Buffy goes back beside Dean and asks "What now?"

He takes his cell phone from his pocket "Something I should have done in the first place" he walks away from them but Buffy could hear the name Dean says "Sam…" So she leaves him to his conversation and walks back to Castiel.

Castiel a bit worried looks at her "What happened?"

Buffy smiles and tells him "I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm just happy of the way things are turning"

Dean comes back and taking Buffy's hand in his says "Sorry but I've got another important appointment and I need to borrow the lady here.

None a word has been exchanged in the Impala while driving to a bridge when she's seen a car stopping at the same place, she anticipates and spontaneously "I'll stay in the car" Dean nods and goes out of the Impala. With a little hesitation and discomfort he walks to his brother. Fro far, she sees Dean returning Sam's demon-killing knife to him. Then, they both come back in the Impala. Sam is surprised to see Buffy but doesn't comment about it, he only asks "So what now?"

Buffy smiles as the idea pops in her head "We make our own future"

Both brothers answer "Guess we have no choice."


	8. Never Too Late

**Chapter 7 : Never Too Late**

Buffy remains silent at the back of the Impala, she still can't process the request of the Winchesters to join them. She's been waiting for this since Dean mentioned strange phenomena occurring in Canton in Ohio and that he clumsily explained that he would prefer to go only with Sam to investigate. Buffy understood perfectly well his need to reconnect with his brother and she knew that this case would allow them to find their markers. But that was month ago she was hoping that her turn would have come earlier. Anyway it's finally happening.

After a drive that took the entire night, here they are arriving at a small hotel that seems to be out of time. The three partners rush outside the vehicle. Dean and Buffy stop brutally on the parking lot at the discovery of three Impalas identical to Dean's one. Sam reminds them that there is an emergency when Chuck appears out of the hotel. This one seems surprised and annoyed at once to see them "Hello! What are you doing here?"

Sam answers "You've sent me a message mentioning this address, asking us to come, to take Buffy with us and specifying it was a life or death question!?"

Suddenly Buffy understands the reversal of situation and before she could protest, a young hysterical blond appears out of the hotel "Sam!" she literally throws herself at his neck "You're here!"

Sam embarrassed "Becky, right?"

Buffy hearing the name "Becky!? You're-so-firm-superfan, Becky?"

Becky smiles and titillating Sam "I see that someone talked about me…" Then shaking Buffy's hand "In the flesh!"

Chuck still working on the reason of their presence finally understands "Becky, did you take my mobile phone?"

Becky feigning innocence "I just borrowed it from your pocket while you weren't looking!" And before Chuck could make a comment, Becky goes on "I just believed that they would want to see this!"

Both brothers ask in accord "See what?"

Becky freezes in ecstasy then hopping "Oh my God… I love when they speak at the same time! "

The small group enters the hotel and discovers a gathering of people disguised as the Winchesters or as people or creatures that Sam and Dean came across with. Becky not standing the suspense any longer is delighted to announce them "Welcome… to the first… annual convention of the 'Supernatural' novel!"

Buffy collects a leaflet and reads it out loud "At 2:00 pm: opening by Carver Edlund?"

Sam understanding Buffy's interrogation "It's Chuck's pen name, he didn't know that he was a prophet and he published all our life in novels he called 'Supernatural'"

Buffy goes on with her reading "O.K…. At 3:45 pm: in the Magnolia room will be held the projection 'The frightened child: the secret life of Dean'" Buffy looks at Dean who pretends that he didn't hear anything, she continues "At 4:30 pm there is a discussion about the homo erotic under-context of 'Supernatural' then at 5:15 pm stands a conference 'Almost Happy'"

Becky intervenes by explaining "We will debate if 'yes' or 'no' Dean and you should open up more to one another!?... I'll attempt this session … I so love what you did for him… And then, the way you offered yourselves to each other… There is just no word to describe it…" Buffy blushes and doesn't dare looking at anybody in the room realizing that the slightest details of their intimacy were published. Then Becky goes on "And there is of course the big hunting at 7:00 pm sharp… It's a 'Live Action' role playing of a ghost hunting in the surrounding walls of the hotel. We used the real story of this place which was formerly an orphanage. It was reported that a woman killed four children and then committed suicide."

During the opening ceremony, Chuck reveals for the distress of the Winchesters and the biggest pleasures of the fans that he was taking back the writing of the novels from the descent of Dean in Hell and meanwhile he will introduce the mythology of the angels.

Collaring Chuck at the bar after the opening, Buffy doesn't contain herself any longer "What do you think you're doing?" Buffy the anger and the sorrow rising in her "Do you believe that it was easy to watch him dying? To witness it from far without being able to approach him, to touch him because I made an oath to the angels? It was unbearable to see him pine of what happened to him and what he did in Hell!"

Chuck the heart bleeding tent to show her a positive aspect "Can't you see that it is an opportunity to put an end to all the secrets that you keep for each other? Don't you want him to know what you've done for him?"

"Uh-huh" They're interrupted by the brothers, Buffy ashamed gets up and goes to the exit. She turns to observe them and crosses the glance of Dean that never left her, disturbed she leaves the place.

Buffy continues her stroll in the corridors of the hotel when she overhears a dull sound against the wall. She enters an office and finds there a participant suspended by his feet rocking from one wall to another then he suddenly collapses on the ground. Buffy rushes to him "Is everything all right?"

The participant frightened and overexcited all at once "I've seen her. It was her! It was Leticia Gore. I've got to tell the others" he stands up and runs.

Calmly Buffy gets up as well, scrutinizing the place but noticing nothing unusual. She returns to the bar, where she can see that Sam and Dean are already having the case under control. Persuaded that she will be useless, she settles down at the bar and orders a drink. Chuck joins her "Can I sit here? I come in peace!" Buffy doesn't look at him and gesture to him to sit down "Listen, I know better than anyone else what you've faced" She looks at him raising an eyebrow "I know you made the promise of staying away from Dean to give time to Castiel to get to know him. I also know that after Pamela's death you couldn't keep it and you went to Bobby explaining to him what seemed important to you!" Buffy plunge her glance in her glass "It's not him closing himself to you, it's you letting him go away" Chuck takes Buffy's hands "Ask yourself why the relationship of Sam and Dean got better since the Nebraska case in Alliance"

Buffy looks at Chuck "The demon child!?"

Chuck agrees "After the confessions Sam and you made to Jesse. Dean has tried harder to understand both of you. But where Sam played along, you reject him, telling him that it was too difficult for you to face what this boy woke up in you. Understand him, you're asking him to talk to you, to trust you but you're not doing it yourself!"

Buffy not fighting her tears any longer "He constantly plays with his life!"

Chuck not allowing her to continue "We're all doing it since we know the end of the world is coming…"

Seeing that Chuck is expecting the real reasons, Buffy tries to clarify "I became a simple human for him and because of that, I haven't been able to save him. Then selfishly, I've made him pull out of hell and became all he hates again. Result, he carries the weight of the world…"

Chuck stops her "Buffy, there are two things that you must know. First: the angels would have fetched him with or without you. They've just seen a golden opportunity to get the Slayer back. Second: It's impossible for you to know how Dean truly feels if you're not talking about it with him!" Buffy looks into Chuck's eyes trying to read an answer "Go find him, he needs you" She stands up and searches the hotel to find Dean.

She finds the two brothers followed by two participants playing Sam and dean. They're walking towards the cemetery. Both participants seem to replay a discussion that Sam and Dean had in the past but not bearing it anymore, Dean silences them "That's enough… What is wrong with you? Why would you be Sam and Dean?"

Both participants look at each other then answer "Because we are fans like you!"

Deans getting mad "No, I'm not a fan and I don't believe that their story, their emotions and feelings could become some sort of entertainment!"

One of the participants looks at him as if Dean has lost his head "I don't think that they're complaining, seeing they're fictitious!"

Buffy passes the participants and joins Dean "I would say that you're wrong, this surely affects them"

Trying to break the tension and not drawing to much attention on their identity, Sam explains to the two participants "They're taking the story very seriously!"

Arrived at the cemetery, they find the graves of the four children and the one of Leticia Gore. The participants look for the game bones on the ground and realize, frightened that Dean is digging up Leticia's coffin. After a moment, the opened coffin and the real bones revealed, both participants come to the conclusion that Buffy and both brothers lost their mind. It is then that the ghost of Leticia attacks throwing Sam on the side. And while Leticia catches both participants and buries her spectral hands in their chest, Dean spreads the salt and the gasoline, allowing Buffy to set the bones on fire. Sending the ghost to eternal rest, Dean asks "Is it real enough for you?"

Barnes and Demian drinks at the bar on Dean's money, slowly recovering from their emotions, they ask "How did you know what to do?"

Sam answers "We read the books"

The danger being behind, both brothers go greet Chuck while Buffy goes to the exit but the doors of the entrance refuse to open. When Sam and Dean join her, a scream echoes in the corridor. Dean commands Buffy to remain with the others as he goes with Sam in the direction of the scream.

Buffy returns at the bar and finds Chuck "We have a problem!"

Chuck looks worried "What sort of problem?"

Buffy sarcastically answers "The kind that could please your fans in a book but not in the reality"

Chuck trying to stay calm "What do we do?"

Buffy thinks a moment then explains "I propose that you take everybody in the Magnolia room and that you keep them busy while Sam and Dean are working on it!?"

Chuck showing his anxiety "Busy!?" Now more frantic "Busy!? But how?"

Buffy looks at him "Breathe… It's a convention, they are your fans, they're not going to devour you… offer them a questions-answers session"

Buffy and Chuck controlled the assembly for appreciatively twenty minutes when Sam enters the room. Chuck feeling relieved "Well, I think that we exceeded the time. So, I thank you all for you 'rigorous' questions"

Sam approaches Chuck "You have to keep them safe, a little longer… It's a life or death question!"

Chuck looks at the assembly and the panic slowly coming back "For how long?"

Sam insists "As long as necessary!"

Chuck frightened "How am I supposed to do that?"

Sam not knowing what to answer "I don't know but do it!" And while Buffy leaves the room with Sam, Chuck gets back to his audience.

Realizing that the ghosts of the boys were only afraid of Leticia's; Sam, Buffy and Dean salt all the doors to protect the assembly and require the assistance of a comedienne who had to play Leticia's part for the convention activity. Barnes and Demian whom now know the truth come to give aid "We went to help you. We know that we are not crazy. We are terrorized. But if all these people are really in danger, we have to do something"

Dean asks them "Why?"

Both partners look at each other then answer "Because it's what Sam and Dean would do!"

Buffy, Sam, Barnes and Demian try to break the doors of the entrance to join the cemetery while Dean protects the actress that accepted to distract the boys' ghosts. The doors only open enough to let Barnes and Demian getting through then close immediately. Buffy and Sam understanding that it meant that the plan didn't work run to join Dean and come across the comedienne running in the opposite direction. Buffy and Sam enter the office just in time to avoid for Dean to be scalped by the boys' ghosts.

The fight quickly turns in the disadvantage of Buffy and the Winchesters, when suddenly the ghosts disappear in stardust, meaning that Barnes and Demian managed to destroy the bones of the boys.

Later, Buffy surprises the commentary of a participant "It was so cool. He came out of nowhere and Mister Edlund seized his microphone and used the foot against the apparition spreading it in the air." She smiles imagining the scene then goes meeting with the brothers.

She finds Dean in an argument with Barnes and Demian. Demian explaining his point of view on the 'Supernatural' books "No offence but I don't think that you understand the sense of the story"

Dean curious "Really?"

Demian goes on "In real life, he sells stereo equipment and I fix copiers. Our lives suck… But being Sam and Dean… Waking up every morning to save the world… Having a brother and a girlfriend with super powers ready to die for you… Tell me, frankly, who doesn't want that?"

Dean looks at Buffy and answers "Maybe you're right!"

Buffy passes Dean leaving him to his conversation and joins Sam.

While approaching, she can see Becky going away from Sam to snuggle against Chuck "You look relieved"

Sam smiles "She just dumped me for Chuck. Which is interesting knowing that we never been together."

Buffy slides her arm around Sam's "What about taking off?"

Sam surprised and delighted to find Buffy as he known her "With pleasure"

But Becky reappears and stops them in their track "Sam, wait, in the chapter thirty three 'Supernatural: Time is on my side' this girl Bela, the one whom stole the Colt and told you that she gave it to Lilith!?"

Sam agrees "Yep!"

Becky continues "She lied to you. She never gave it to Lilith; she gave it to a demon called Crowley, Lilith's best men and her lover if I'm not mistaken…"

Sam looks at Chuck "You never thought of telling us that?"

Sorry Chuck answers "I don't remember... I'm not a big fan like her!"

Buffy friendly catches Becky's arm "Tell me everything!"

Becky and Buffy go away while Sam joins his brother in the car.

After all the explanations and Becky's superfluous details, Buffy returns as well to the Impala and finds Dean particularly joyful and Sam enjoying to learn they finally have a clue for the Colt? And get back on the road all together.


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 8: Old Habits Die Hard.**

After many contortions Buffy finally reaches her mobile phone and dials Sam's number and on an unusual calm tone speaks «I suppose that you've already tracked your brother's phone by satellite? Could you be so kind and do the same with mine? ... And pick me up first?» Sam doesn't have the time to formulate an answer when Buffy not succeeding in remaining calm, pushes «Like right now, Sam! And hurry, its cold! » Then ends the conversation.

Joined by Castiel, Sam didn't take long to find her. Jumping out of the car, perplexed and confused at the sight revealed to him «What happened?»

Buffy trying to look detached, answers «We should better get your brother before he does something stupid!»

Castiel noticing that Buffy didn't answer the question, underlines «I think that Sam is asking 'why are you attached to this lamp, dressed only in your underwear?'»

Buffy clarifies things up while Sam's freeing her «Yes, thank you, Castiel, but… I don't not want to talk about it!»

Sam finding no garment around, takes in the trunk of the car, one of his shirts and offers it to Buffy, while explaining «I redrew Dean's trace, he's not far… So I suggest that we leave, now!»

Without a word, they set off towards Dean's last known location. Easily finding the Impala, they arrive at a motel in Cicero, Indiana. Sam looks at Castiel in the rear-view mirror, and in a silent understanding Castiel disappears. Then Sam's eyes turn to Buffy as she specifies «I know! I stay in the car! ... Hurry up, before he flies away» Sam gets out of the car and enters the motel.

Minutes later, Sam returns alone and starts the engine. After what seemed to be an eternity, keeping his eyes on the road, Sam finally supplies an explanation «We go back to Bobby's. Cass has already taken Dean over there…» Sam parks the car, his hands squeezing up around the steering wheel and in a whisper of despair, says «I need your help!»

Buffy gently caresses his cheek, causing Sam to let go of the wheel to crash against her, as she whispers «I promise that I'll do my best» brushing Sam's hair «We'd better get going» Sam takes a deep breath and nods. Even if the rest of the road as been quiet, it wasn't so for their minds, questioning themselves on the best way to bring Dean back to sanity.

Hours later after their return to Bobby's, this one, Buffy and Sam try to elaborate a plan whereas a furious Castiel observes Dean pacing and protesting «Eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches… but tonight, is when the magic happens!»

Buffy trying to maintain her calm, points out «You're sarcasm aren't helping.»

Dean answers abruptly «Why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?»

Bobby not appreciating his reaction, cuts through «What the hell happened to you?»

Dean, a vindictive smile on his face, answers «Reality happened. Let's be serious here, nuclear is the only option left, Michael can ice the devil and save a boatload of people.»

Buffy, disbelieving, tries to make him understand «That's not enough, we've got to think of something else.»

Dean keeps up «That's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns Earth down and I could have done something about it...»

Bobby willing to break the tension between them «You can't give up, son.»

Dean laughs, then with an icy glance to Bobby, underlines «You're not my father! And you ain't in my shoes!»

Without a word, Bobby takes out a bullet and a revolver from his shirt's pocket. Shocked, they all look fixedly at him, as Buffy applies «What's that?»

Bobby calmly replies «That's the round I mean to put through my skull, every morning. But I never do.» Then looking up at Dean «Do you know why?» Dean doesn't react, Bobby not retaining his anger any longer «Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!»

These words pronounced, Castiel overloaded by pain describes «Something's happening» and teleports.

It has been many hours that Castiel disappeared. During his absence, Buffy keeps an eye Dean, as the events of the previous days return to her memory:

At a motel, Castiel collapses on a bed, while Sam patches the Pastor Gideon. When Dean tells Gideon that he would be okay, the man refutes silently. Dean glances at him, considering his options. And as he heads for the door, Sam is instantly concerned. Dean reassures him by saying that he is getting bandages in the car. But Buffy not convinced, decides to follow him. Her suspicions confirmed at the sight of Dean settling down on the conductive side. So she jumps on the passenger seat, surprising Dean who orders her «Get out of the car!»

Buffy attaching her safety belt, replies «Where you are needed, I am as well. So let see where we're going!» Not trying to convince her any longer, Dean starts the Impala.

As Dean drives into the night, Buffy can read through his figure of quietness and resolution that something occurred to him and he made a decision.

An hour later as daylight slowly rises, Dean stops the car and jumps out of it. He tries to control his agitation but not handling it, bangs in a streetlight. Buffy approaches him and without time to react, Dean embraces her and kisses her. Keeping her captive, he breaks the kiss and tears escaping, he confesses «I'm lost. I have no illusions about my life or how it would end but I'm okay with that.» Caressing her face «But I have to admit that when I imagine myself happy... It's with you. It's always been so, no matter what I do or say… You run in my veins and in my head.» He swallows his last tears «Things are going to get really bad. I don't want you to be part of it, to get hurt or to worry about it.»

Buffy puts a finger on Dean's lips, saying «You can't protect me from my own fate, Dean. I'm the Slayer to overcome the apocalypse is my destiny.»

Dean agrees «I know… But can't we just pretend that it's not happening and that you and I are just… normal people?» While looking deeply in her eyes, he ends «Please!»

For only answer, Buffy caresses, delicately, Dean's face and whispers «Thank you for being a complete idiot when you want to protect me»

They're both loosing themselves in the warm of the trails left by their lips. The kisses are becoming gradually softer and exploring. Dean brushes Buffy's neck. Each gesture inflaming their desire, he continues his auscultation grappling with the fastening of her shirt, then her skirt. And with no chance to ponder, Buffy is exposed only in her underwear. Buffy closes her eyes lost in the ecstasy of Dean's kisses. This one aligning her against the lamp, returns to the corner of her ear and murmurs «Don't worry I'm making arrangements for you and you'll be all right.» a metallic click punctuating his words, Buffy opens her eyes realizing that Dean had just cuffed her to the streetlight «What are you doing?»

Dean saddened by his action, tries to explain «They won't get anything from me without agreeing to some conditions first.»

Buffy understanding exactly Dean's intentions, begs him «Dean, please don't…»

But Dean only kisses her on the forehead and says «Goodbye».

«Mind I take a beer?» Dean's voice, in a sentence not fitting with her memory, brings her back to the present time. She looks around her to find him in front of the fridge forcing Sam to move. Their eyes meeting, Sam and her exchange a weak smile. In a crackle echoing on walls, Castiel returns with a man covered with dirt.

Bobby consults Castiel «Who is it?»

Disturbed Sam answers with no doubt «That's our dead and cremated brother, Adam.»

Confused, Buffy tries to process «Your brother?»

Dean turns to Castiel asking «What the hell?»

Castiel pulls out angelic blades and explains «Angels… And one thing for sure we need to hide him, now.» And in no time, he touches Adam's chest, branding an Enochian sigils on his ribcage, the pain waking him up in a jolt.

Frightened and agitated Adam asks «Where am I? Who the hell are you?»

Sam begins an attempt of answer «You are not going to believe it but we're John Winchester's sons, as well. I'm Sam.»

And to their collective surprise Adam completes «And I'm sure that's Dean. The angels warned me about you!»

Buffy slowly getting out of her confusion, comes closer to Adam and offers «I'm sure that a bit of cleaning and explanations will clarify things up» without a word, Adam follows her to the bathroom.

After several minutes, he joins the team in the living room; Dean instantly goes fishing for answers «Why don't you tell us everything?»

Adam not knowing where to begin with «I was dead and in heaven… these angels popped out of nowhere, told me that an archangel called Michael and I are going to kill the devil. They said I'm his sword, vessel or something»

Buffy irritated, tries to understand «After everything that happened, all that babbling about destiny… and suddenly the angels comes out with a plan B?»

Castiel seeing the confusion in the other's opinions reminds them «He's John Winchester's bloodline. Maybe they have wrongly assumed Dean would be strong and brave enough to withstand them.»

Adam interrupts «This has been a really moving family reunion… But I've got a thing, so...» And gets up to leave.

Sam stops him «No, no, no. Sit down and listen to me. The angels are lying to you. Did they tell you they were going to roast half the planet?»

Adam defending the angels «They said the fight might get pretty hairy. But it's the devil. So, we've got to stop him, right?»

Buffy lodges «There's another way.»

Dean sarcastically completes «Yeah, we're working on the power of love.»

Buffy not giving up on convincing Adam, redirects the conversation «You don't know us from a hole in the wall. But, please, give us some time.»

Adam avid to learn more «Give me one good reason.»

Sam answers the evidence «Because we're blood»

Adam not impressed, specifies «Right, we maybe are the same blood, but we're not family. My mom is my family and if I do what the angels are asking from me, I get to see her again. So you'd better find something else.»

Sam partially resigning, answers «Fair Enough. But if you have just one good memory of dad… then you'll give us a little more time.» Adam considers Sam sentence and puts down his defence wall.

Hours passed, without any action. Alone in the kitchen seeing Bobby, absorbed in his books, Adam takes advantage of his lack of attention to head to the back door, but Buffy was waylaying «Going somewhere?»

Adam rebelling «You know, you all pitched this whole dewy-eyed thing but the truth is that I'm lockdown, aren't I?»

Buffy tries to calm Adam «I know that you don't see it… But your brothers, as John only want to protect you.»

Adam notes sourly «Yeah, well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo.»

Sam interrupts the conversation and most honestly possible adds «If we had known that we had a brother... We would have found you. I can't change the past but from now on...»

Adam on a derisive tones «What? We're going to hop in the family truckster? Pop down to Wally world?»

His reaction reminding her the conflicts between Sam, Dean and John, Buffy notices «I'll tell you one thing... With an attitude like that, you'll fit right in around here.»

Sam smiles understanding the allusion, Buffy turns to him and specifies «I'll give Cass a hand» these words pronounced, Sam's smile extinguishes immediately.

Buffy goes downstairs in the panic room, just in time to hear Dean teasing Castiel «Well, Cass, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid.»

Seeing that Castiel is ready to jump at Dean's neck, Buffy intervenes «Why don't you go keep an eye on Adam?»

Making references to his captivity, Dean asks «Is this really necessary?»

Buffy makes him notice «We got our hands full and a houseful of flight risks. Now, you have a little taste of your own medicine»

Dean seeming to talk to himself «That kid's not taking a bullet for me. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed: My mom, dad, Jess, Jo, and Ellen. Should I keep going? I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be.»

Buffy remembering the times she was sharing that though, tries to rationalize him «Well, maybe you could take half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?»

Dean murmurs «I don't think so»

Buffy curious «Why not?»

Dean, regrets overwhelming him «I just don't believe.»

Buffy blows a «In what?»

Causing Dean to look straight in Buffy's eyes, he answers without looking away «In you.» At these words Buffy feels her heart banging in her chest, but maintains his glance while he continues «I don't know what they're going to find but it's just a matter of time for Lucifer's to wear Sam to the prom, and that your demon or angel side choose a cause.»

Buffy, hurt but retaining her tears, makes him notice «You really are the last person who should say something like that...»

Dean preventing his own tears to come to light «It's the truth. And when Satan will take things over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him. It's got to be me.»

Regaining her calm, Buffy walks out, adding «Right, love» and returns upstairs, leaving Dean alone and locked in.

Sam, who was waiting for Buffy, asks «How's he doing?» And before she could answer, Bobby asks her «And you, How do you feel?» But Buffy might look inside, no answer makes surface. She walks silently to Castiel contemplating the sleeping silhouette of Adam. After a glance between Castiel and her, he returns to his Dean's surveillance.

Bobby rolls towards her and asks «Do you want to talk about it?»

Buffy looks at him tenderly asking most calmly possible «What about exactly? This new apocalypse to face? … Dean blowing cold and warm non-stop? … Sam's eternal guilt torment? … Castiel's lost of faith? … Your new locomotion system? … Even better, my incomplete being pleading for all this to end one way or another? ... It's kind of you, Bobby. But I think that I'm gonna stay silent for the moment.»

Bobby can only testify of Buffy's internal struggle «Very well, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me!»

Sam crops up, he's just discovered that Dean's missing, leaving behind him sigils as evidence that he banished Castiel. He brings Buffy to look for Dean while he's leaving Bobby to guard Adam.

Hardly out of the house, Sam firmly catches Buffy's arm «What did he tell you?»

Buffy surprised by Sam's reaction «Not that you're actually capable to hurt me but would you mind letting me go!»

Sam looks at his hand «I'm… sorry… But did he say something?»

Buffy approaches Sam «Don't worry, we'll find him before he does anything stupid.»

The researches took place in silence and after a tour of bars and other places that could potentially hide Dean, both return at Bobby's. They discover that Adam's gone. Bobby trying to process what occurred, explains «He was right in front of me and he disappeared into thin air.»

Castiel reappearing at that moment, supporting an unconscious Dean, clarifies this mystery «Because the angels took him.»

Buffy worried about Dean's state «What happened to him?»

Castiel looks at Buffy and without consideration, answers «Me» then drops Dean as a doll of cloth on the coat in the panic room. Buffy precipitates and after she attached him to the armature, takes care of his bleeding face. Not loosing track of Adam's situation, she asks Castiel «What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs!»

Castiel considers the question then answers «Adam must have tipped them in a dream.»

Buffy stays stunned but asks «Would you be kind and ask Sam to join us?»

Castiel reacts positively to her request.

It didn't take long for Dean to regain consciousness and once sat, observing Buffy and his brother comments «Word of the wise: don't piss off the nerd angel… So, how is it going?»

Shameful Sam answers «Adam's gone. The angels have him… Where they brought you.»

Buffy completes «Cass did a recon. And the place is crawling with monks... Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing.»

Dean fascinating in mockery «The usual, then? What are you going to do?»

Sam and Buffy looks at each, then after a brief smile, Sam gets up «For starter…» taking a key out of his pocket, then opening the handcuffs «We're bringing you with.» at Dean's confusion, Buffy supports Sam's action «There are too many of them. And you're pretty much the only game in town.» before Dean could protest, Sam adds «It might be a bad idea because either it's a trap to get you there and make you say 'yes', or it's not a trap and you're about to say 'yes' anyway.»

Dean challenges them «And I'll do it... fair warning. If tables were turned... I'd let you two rots in here.»

Buffy looking at him straight in the eyes «I guess we're not that smart. To me you're still Sam's brother and you only mean the world. Like it or not, this is the end of this discussion!»

Castiel coming out of the shadow enters the room, Buffy smiling at him «Let's not waste anytime» and so Castiel teleports them at destination.

Dean looks around him and asks «Where the hell are we?»

Castiel answers calmly «At a vacant muffler factory in Van Nuys, California, the beautiful room is in there» as they walk to the entrance of the factory, he explains «There are at least five angels in there. All faster than me.»

To what Buffy volunteers «Good, I'm coming with you»

But Castiel seizes Buffy's face «No! You, you make sure the two of them grab the boy. This is our only chance.»

Buffy disapproving his action, lets him know «But its suicide!»

Castiel kissing her forehead, answers «Maybe… But then I won't have to watch you fail… I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you than they do.» And undoing his tie, pulls out of his coat, a cutter knife and enters the building. Instantly, noises of combat and a bright light escape the factory.

Once the coast's clear, Sam, Buffy and Dean cautiously enter in the factory, passing dead angels but no sign of Castiel. Buffy, not loosing a second opens a cabin door revealing a golden and white room. Perceiving Adam collapsed on the floor, Buffy rushes to him «Adam, we're here.»

Adam surprised «You came for me.»

Dean joins them «That's what family is for.»

Turning to leave the room, they confront with Zachariah «Please. Did you really think it would be that easy?»

Sam armed with an angelic blade, gets from behind Zachariah but with one finger, he deflects Sam through the room to collide on a metallic panel.

Dean and Buffy are willing to help Sam but find Zachariah on their way «You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? ... Patience.» With a gesture, Zachariah makes Adam vomiting blood. «I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. For us, a firing is... pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss. It's all playing out like he said... You, me, your haemorrhaging brothers.» He flicks fingers causing Sam to suffer the same treatment than Adam «And this atrocity that follows you everywhere.» pointing at Buffy «You're finally ready, right? You see things our way? You know there's no other choice? Actually, there's never been a choice.»

Dean interrupts Zachariah, interjecting «I'll do it. The answer is yes. Now, call Michael Down.» satisfied Zachariah turns and begins to chant.

Dean looks in Buffy's direction, only to find in her eyes the pain caused by his betrayal and the sufferings of his brothers.

Zachariah filled with joy, exclaims «He's coming.» Dean gives the tiniest of smiles and winked at Buffy, then specifies «Of course, I have a few conditions. A few people whose safety you have to guarantee, before I say 'yes'. But most of all... Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you.»

Zachariah embarrassed, chuckle «You really think Michael's going to go for that?»

Buffy understanding perfectly Dean's intention, underlines «Who's more important to Michael now? You... or Dean?»

The furious angel catches Buffy by the collar of her blouse «Do you know who I am...? Michael's not going to kill me.»

Buffy of a derisive smile, answers «Maybe not…» Dean armed with another angelic blade, completes «But I am» and drives the blade up under the chin into Zachariah's head.

Neither Buffy, nor Dean looked away from the brilliance emanating from the dying body of Zachariah. This silver-white light sparkling in their eyes, they're both flung away. Zachariah falling, the imprint shaded of his wings spread on the walls.

The sparkling room starting to shake, Dean collects Sam and supports him towards the exit, he turns to see Buffy doing the same with Adam «Come on, move it!»

Dean and Sam make it out but the door slams shut violently behind them.

Stuffed inside, Buffy and Adam try to open the door, in vain. As they turn looking for something handy, a blinding silhouette blocks the path. Then from a thunderous voice says «You won't stop God's will.» the shape of light absorbs Adam and blows Buffy through the door.

As Buffy regains consciousness, she realizes that she is laying against Sam, she looks around her and panicked demands «Where is he?»

Sam looks at her and answers «We don't know but I doubt Adam is ok. Cass neither, by the way. But we'll find a way to get them back.»

Dean driving a stolen pick-up, feels the need to offload admits «I owe you an apology… If you're crazy enough to find faith in me... The least I can do is return the favour. I think we should go back to Bobby's, find how to take the fight and make things work our way.»

Buffy and Sam are looking at each other a bit surprised then nod.

After a long road full of reflexion on the best way to proceed, the three arrive at Bobby's. Barely installed around the table, they share with him their decisions: Sam and Dean will follow any lead Bobby will find while Buffy goes visiting her own kind of resources.


	10. Sickness to Death

**Chapter 9: Sickness to Death.**

Buffy stands in front of these doors marked of a 'Private' not believing what she's doing «Well, it is now or never!» then pushes the doors.

«Miss Summers, you're late as usual. Please, take a seat.» says a man standing in front of an assembly of ten people. Aware of the respect this man inspires and the importance of this meeting, she obeys «Further to a demand of our hereby Slayer, we've compiled an information report on the possibilities to encounter the Devil known as Lucifer, as well as the possible captivity of Adam Winchester.» Buffy corrects «Milligan!» The man straightens his glasses then repeats «On the potential captivity of Adam Milligan and the angel Castiel. I'm thus going to give the floor to my second for the details.»

The man in question stands up «Thank you, Sir» he clarifies his voice then develops «As our Chairman has just said, we've been looking around our contacts. We've discovered that for our misfortune, killing Lucifer is above our capacity. But thanks to our inexhaustible resource in the person of Chuck Shurley, using the penname of Carver Edlund: we know that if killing the fallen angel is vain it's possible to lock him back in hell. For succeeding, we need the rings of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, which appears to be the key of this cell. We have great hope that the hunters known as the Winchesters will continue to gather them and will find a stratagem to force the reclusion of Lucifer. As for the youngest Winch … Milligan, it seems that he's from now on Michael's vessel and that there is inconveniently nothing to do about it for the moment. Our referred goddess, Willow Rosenberg elaborates a solution to this problem, trying to not harm the host. As for the angel Castiel there has been no sight of him. Our usual resources giving no result, we took the liberty to start a more human approach, bringing us to look around homeless centres, clinics and hospitals. We're still working on this point and will inform you as soon as possible.» He thinks a moment then continues «I have the duty to ask you all to act quickly the world depends on you. You will find a file with the details of every stake action on your desks… that I invite you to join. I wish you all a good day and may the world stay safe.»

All the audience stands-up and exit leaving both speakers and Buffy. As soon as there are alone, the Chairman quickly embraces Buffy against him «It's been a long time!»

Buffy enjoying the smell and familiar comfort, answers «Giles, I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing.»

The second echoes Giles gesture and cautions «When ever you feel the need, Buffy!»

Buffy teases him «So Xander Harris exchanged his tools for a pen?»

He laughs and matches «Yeah, needed to work with people I can trust. I might have only one eye, but here, I can see everything.»

A slight silence fills the room, Buffy considers Giles as if he'd forgotten something, forcing him to remember «Right! For the last matter, no mention of an angelic part in the council register.» pulling out a book out of his suitcase «But… searching in my personal collection, I found…» then letting the massive book hit the table «…this» and adds with a self-satisfactory smile «It was said that the warrior of the humanity received the curse and the blessing.» He turns a few and goes on «It seems that the angelic part, called the Grace can be shared…» seeing no reaction, he insists «It means that yours could be used by another angel or simply another being. You could even have incorporated it already.» Buffy not sure she understands follows Giles of a glance «Your angelic part is in fact a sort of balance of your essence, thus even if you have already merged with it, you wouldn't feel the difference.»

Buffy confused asks «Then why did Castiel tell me about it.»

Giles insists «I said that you wouldn't feel a difference. I didn't say that you wouldn't make a difference!»

Xander seeing the confusion growing stronger in Buffy, investigates «What he is trying to says is… Do you still have nightmares? Have you noticed that you are more observant about what surrounds you: world, people or things? Do you feel the positive or negative tendencies of the others, more quickly?»

All of this occurring, Buffy raises her head dumbfounded «Can't it be the stress?»

Giles shakes his head negatively and adds «That's all we can do for the moment.» Buffy agrees, gets up but before she's walking out, asks «Is she okay?» Giles smiles «Dawn is doing fine, she's a very independent young woman.» Buffy smiles «Thanks for everything.» then leaves.

The road to go back to Bobby's seemed to be long but once arrived, under the pouring rain, she takes a moment to admire every stone, joint and piece forming and holding the house together. She's not surprised to see Bobby appear under the porch «Get in! You're going to catch death!»

Buffy obeys, smiling at the idea of her upcoming answer «Actually, I'll go for Pestilence first and then Death. Are you suddenly growing psychic powers, Bobby?»

Bobby smiles in his beard and answers «Not at all. Just the magic power of the telephone: Giles warned me.»

Buffy not seeing neither Dean nor Sam, asks «Where are the brothers?»

Bobby explains «After your information, confirmed by the archangel Gabriel, they're following the track of disturbing reports of a sudden swine flu eruption while statues began crying. I should get news, soon.»

The telephone rings and Bobby concludes «That might be them.»

Buffy preventing a waste of time «I shall better join them. Keep me informed!»

Bobby agrees and picks up the telephone.

After a long road and indications stemming by Bobby, Buffy finally arrives at an abandoned house. There she finds Sam, alone, drinking some Whiskey straight from the bottle «I can't believe it, Sam, its ridiculous!» she tears the bottle away, assists him not without difficulties and makes him sit down on the edge of a bed on the upper floor. But Sam sprawls out taking her with him, under the contact of their bodies, he opens his eyes and begs «Don't leave me here, alone!» Buffy understanding his solitude slides on her side, allowing him to intertwines with her. They both fall asleep in this created comfort.

The next day, Buffy is pulled out of sleep by Dean's voice «Open the door! Sam!» Buffy quickly on her feet, gets downstairs just in time to see Sam releasing his brother from the bathroom «Wait, I'm going to open it!»

Dean bursts out barely noticing Buffy's presence in the stairs, asking «What happened?»

Sam answering «Nothing, Dean, I'm fine.»

Dean unconvinced «Yeah? What about Brady?»

Sam pretends to not see Buffy and follows Dean in the next room, specifying «Like you said… We need him.»

At the same time, a demon looking the worse for wear, appears just behind Buffy «God. The day I've had.» approaching a demon attached to a chair, congratulates him «Good news, you're going to live forever. I went over to a demons' nest, had a little massacre. I must be losing my touch though: I've let one of the little toads live. Inadvertently, I might have given the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are… Wait for it… Lovers in league against Satan.» Waving tenderly at him «Hello, darling!» then more seriously «Now death is off the table. Why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?»

While the demon lashed on a chair considers his options, a howl is heard in the distance. Instantly Dean recognized it «That's a hellhound! Crowley, why was that a hellhound?»

Crowley checks his pockets and pulls out a coin, then disbelieving explains «Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device that I placed in your car?» both brothers nod «Demons planted one on me.»

Sam who wants to be certain that he understood «You're saying a hellhound followed you here?»

Crowley trying to save his pride «Well, technically, he followed this. Sorry, boys, no one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'» tossing the coin to Dean, Crowley disappears.

To what, Sam just yells «I told you!»

Dean turns to his brother and child likely replies «Good for you. Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen.»

Sam, taking control of the situation, coordinates «Go, get the salt. I'll watch Brady.» referring to the captured demon that comments «Watch me? Watch me?... Get me out of here!»

Dean and Buffy hurries to get the salt in the kitchen. But a hound, coming through the window, blocks their passage. Buffy being the only one able to see it, she closes the doors to lock him in, while Dean catches his shotgun and fires blindly. They succeed in holding the hound, long enough, to return next to Brady and Sam.

They grimly prepares for a last stand when Crowley reappears in the adjoining room «Sit!»

Dean surprised asks «You can control it?»

Buffy reacts «Not that one… He brought his own.»

Crowley smiles proudly in Buffy's direction and adds «Mine's bigger.» then commands «Seek him, boy!»

Both animals fight each other plundering the house. Buffy, the Winchesters and Crowley escape bringing Brady with them.

Later, in an alley, Brady hands over an address to Crowley specifying that Pestilence will be there. Examining him closer, Crowley sighs «I'm going to do you a favour.» then addressing to Sam before walking away «I expect we'll be in touch.»

Behind Sam, Buffy and Dean are spreading a line of salt across the alley; holding it a moment to allow Crowley to cross it, then close completely the alley.

Sam armed with the demon-killing knife advances on Brady. This one seeing the indubitable threat, chuckles «What's that? I bet that it's a real moment for you? Going to make you feel all better? Going to make up for all the times that we yanked your chain: Azazel, Ruby, me? But it wasn't our fault: it's you who chose to rely on us! Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Why we were in your blind spot? It's because we got the same stuff in our veins! Deep down, you know you're just like us.» Brady attacks, but Sam ready cuts him repeatedly then shoves him back against the wall «You hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror! Have you ever think of that? Maybe the only difference between you and us… is that your hell is right here!» Sam whom heard enough, not hesitating stabs him and watches him fixedly as he dies, then coldly adds «Interesting theory!» then passes Buffy and Dean without considering them.

Barely arrived at Bobby's, Buffy leaves the three man for refreshing a bit. Minutes later, she joins them and hears Dean protesting «No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you have had some stupid ideas in the past: but this…» as Buffy enters the room Dean looks at her asking «Did you know about Sam's genius plan to say 'yes' to the Devil?» Buffy not answering, Dean turns to his brother «You can't do this!»

Sam giving up reminds his brother «That's a consensus.»

Dean temporarily relieved «Awesome. Then, end of discussion.» but as Dean's and Buffy's mobile phones ring, Dean pointing in Sam's direction, specifies «It's not over!»

Buffy leaves the room to answer her phone «Giles?»

Without waiting, Giles explains the reason of his call «I'm glad. I wasn't sure this was the right number. We've found Castiel, in a hospital near Delacroix in Louisiana. I must warn you! Apparently, he used up all his angelic power, he can't heal any more or teleports. Actually, he became totally…»

Buffy merging this piece of news with her memories from the future, completes «Human! I'll check on him. Thank you, Giles.»

Giles only has time to say «You're welcome.» before Buffy ends the call.

A few hours later, while Sam and Dean went after Pestilence on base of the information left by Brady, heading so to a retirement home call the 'Serenity Valley' in Iowa, Buffy found an excuse to not go with them.

Buffy can't put her finger on the reason of her silence to the brothers, nor why it seems so essential to keep an eye on Castiel. She won't be offered the time to deepen in the thought as she finds herself face to face with him slipping out the hospital. Seeing Castiel swaying she rushes to support him «What are you doing?»

Castiel hisses of pain «We must stop the apocalypse» then an idea crossing his mind «Did you get Adam back?»

Buffy can only admit «Michael possesses him. I'll explain on the way.»

After the explanations, Buffy and Castiel decided to join the Winchesters in their quest for Pestilence.

They easily reach the retirement home and enter the building. They discover corpses spread everywhere in the halls. Buffy following a strange instinct turn to a specific room. But Castiel impatient brutally opens the door.

Doing so, he reveals Sam and Dean twisting of pain on the floor, a demon in the skin of a nurse and Pestilence, which seems to have been interrupted. From a snap of Pestilence's fingers, Castiel whom passed the frame of the door, collapses under the same symptoms than the Winchesters.

Pestilence studies Castiel describing him as an empty receptacle, without the slightest angel's plot and no strength. In a supreme effort, Castiel sweeps up his knife, seizes Pestilence's arm and severs two fingers of his left hand, gaining the ring.

The demon dressed as a nurse tackles Castiel down but before she could do more, Buffy guts her with her own knife. Just before disappearing, Pestilence staging warns them «It doesn't matter. It's too late.»

Back at Bobby's, they keep considering Pestilence's last words, taking any joy from having his ring. To cheer them up, Bobby passes on his news «Chicago's about to be wiped off the map: Storm of the millennium. Sets off a Daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are going to die. Death's going to be there. And if we can stop him before he kicks-starts this storm and get his ring back…»

Amazed Sam asks «How did you put all this together?»

Bobby shamefacedly admits «I had, you know… help!»

Suddenly, Crowley appears in the kitchen and pouring himself a shot of whiskey that he gives up after consideration, teases Bobby «Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera… Go ahead… Tell them… There's no shame in it!»

Having no retreat possible, Bobby explains his choice «World's going to end. It seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul.»

Dean not appreciating this situation exclaims «You sold your soul?»

Crowley explains «More like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back.»

Curious Buffy and Sam can't provide themselves to ask Bobby «Did you kiss him to seal the deal?»

Bobby denies «No!»

«Hum! Hum!» Crowley shows on his mobile phone, a photo of the kiss, refuting his denial.

Outraged Bobby asks «Why did you take a picture?»

On a similar tone, Crowley asks «Why did you have to use tongue?»

Dean not taking this mockery any longer «I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now.»

But the demon refuses «I'm sorry. I won't. It's… insurance. You kill demons.» pointing at Sam «Gigantic over there has a temper issue about it.» then looking back at Dean «But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box. I'll return it after all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?»

Later that day, keeping her distance, Buffy observes Sam and Dean talking until Crowley interrupts them ventilating with a newspaper. She gets closer to listen his exploration concerning 'Niveus Pharmaceutique' and the distribution of their new vaccine, drawing the conclusion that the vaccine is in fact the 'Croatoan' virus and will be distributed nation-wide.

That same night, loading the van with guns and explosives, Castiel bemoans «Here we are. It's the '11th hour' and I'm useless.» hefting a sawed-off shotgun in his hands «I don't even know what I am suppose to do with this. What I used to be…»

Impatient with Castiel self-pity, Bobby shows no sympathy «Are you really going to bitch to me? Quit pining for the varsity years… And load the damn truck!»

Loading the truck of the Impala, Dean calls out to his brother «All right, well… Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse.»

Sam copying his brother's intentions «Yeah… Good luck killing Death.»

Buffy witnesses the discomfort of the two men when Sam adds «Remember when we used to just… hunt wendigos? How simple things were?»

Dean considers the question then «Not really!»

Sam searches his pockets «You might need…» as he pulls out the demon-killing knife, Crowley appears with a scythe and gets between them «Keep it. Dean's covered… Deaths own. It kills: golly, demons, angels, reapers and rumour has it the very thing itself.»

Castiel surprised asks «How did you get that?»

Crowley reminds them «Hello, king of the crossroads.»

Everyone hesitating on the departure, Crowley looks at Bobby and not blinking asks him «Shall we? Bobby, you're just going to sit there?»

Bobby not liking that Crowley mocks him bitterly answers «No, I'm going to river dance.»

Crowley reveals «I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Once more: 'Bobby, are you just going to sit there?'»

Not sure, Bobby tries to shift his foot and it moves instantly. He levers himself carefully out of his wheelchair to finally stands-up. The wonder and delight of it touch them all and Bobby thanks Crowley.

The group parts in two teams: Bobby, Castiel and Sam to stop the distribution of the vaccine; Crowley, Dean and Buffy leaving in pursuit of Death.

Crowley brings them to a warehouse in Chicago «Up ahead. Big ugly building: Ground zero, Horseman's stable… Or if you will, he's in there.»

To the common surprise of Crowley and Dean, Buffy underlines «I didn't understand with all these reapers.»

However, Crowley scouts ahead alone «I'll be right back.» and vanishes.

Before Dean could ask Buffy anything, Crowley reappears «Boy is my face red?... Death's not in there.»

Dean loosing patience «Do you mind getting to the part where you tell me where he is?»

Crowley simply admits «Sorry. I don't know. Signs pointed. I'm just as shocked as you. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city. The storm is coming so I strongly suggest we get out of here.»

They return to the Impala and while the storm begins to pick up around them, Dean wonders «So, what? A 1,000 bombs threat? … I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?»

But Crowley evaporates to reappear outside making gestures at the corner of a pizzeria. Dean tries to understand but doesn't succeed «I can't hear you!»

Popping back into the car, Crowley repeats «I said, Death he's in there.»

Buffy and Dean rush out of the car and not seeing Crowley following, Buffy bents «You're coming…?» realising he's long gone «…or not!»

Sneaking in the restaurant through the back door, Dean and Buffy find every customers and staff members of the restaurant dead, while Death savours quietly a pizza at one of the tables. As Dean crosses the distance between him and Death, the scythe in his hand trembles and the hilt grows too hot to be held. The pain being too intense, he drops it but it vanishes before it hits the floor to appear on the table beside Death.

Death courteous «Thanks for returning that. Join me the pizza's delicious. Took you long enough to find me. I've wanting to talk to you.»

Having no other option, they both accept the invitation and settle down at his table. Dean hesitantly supposes «So is this the part where you kill us?»

Death observes «You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a creature like me, a being like you… well, imagine how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snaky! This is one little planet, in one tiny solar system, in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you.» Death offering a pizza slice to both Buffy and Dean «Now, eat!» and while they take a bite «Good, isn't it?»

Despite the irradiating power escaping him, Buffy isn't worried «I've got to ask. How old are you?»

Death with a lot of eloquence answers Buffy's curiosity «As old as God, maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore: life and death, chicken and egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him too.»

Dean stunned «God? You'll reap God?»

Death considering Dean's surprise «Oh, yes. God will die too, Dean.»

Dean anxiety suffocating his voice, asks «Why am I still breathing? What do you want?»

Death resents «The leash around my neck, off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon: hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum. You can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun.» he shows Dean the ring around his finger «I understand you want this. I'm inclined to give it to you.» Taking off the ring, he warns «There are conditions!» Death observes «You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell. Your brother is the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one! So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?»

With no consideration Dean accepts «Okay, yes!»

Death insists «That had better be a 'yes', Dean. You know you can't cheat Death.»

Buffy not losing grip of the situation asks «But what about Chicago?»

Death wryly concludes «I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza.» than bends over Dean to put the ring into his hands «Would you like the instruction manual?» while outside, the storm which has been intensifying steadily throughout their conversation, abruptly eases and allows the sun to reappear; Death supplies them the slightest detail of the procedure to be followed.

Later, back at Bobby's, Dean and Buffy experiment with the rings, setting War's in the middle and the other three at the point of an equilateral triangle around it. When Dean slides Death's ring toward War's, Famine's and Pestilence's also move, and all four of the rings snap together as if magnetized. Bobby arrives, brushing a piece of scrap metal out of the way with his foot. Dean finding regaining his sense of humour asks Bobby «Well, how'd it go at the Rocket's audition?»

Bobby humoured answers «High kicks: fair. Boobs: need work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody… So Death told you how to operate those?»

Dean demonstrates «Its nuts? Of course, I've got bigger problems now. What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?»

Bobby advises «Nothing good. What'd you say?»

Dean looking down, Buffy answers instead of him «That he was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan.»

Bobby notes «Death thinks Sam ought to say 'yes'? He's Death… think of the kind of bird's-eye view.»

Dean not believing his ears «Seriously?»

Buffy tired of Dean's denial brings to light «Nobody says that Sam isn't an ass-full of character defects. But…»

Bobby records «Back at 'Niveus', I've watched that kid pull one civilian out after another and he never stopped, never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. We've always been. But in the meantime, he's been running into burning buildings since he's what?... twelve ?»

Buffy forces her point of view «Sam's got darkness in him, I'm not saying he doesn't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too.»

Dean can only admit «I know.»

Caressing his cheek, Buffy perseveres «You know Sam will beat the Devil or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I've got to ask, Dean… What exactly are you afraid of? Loosing or loosing your brother?» Dean remains silent considering the question.

Buffy willing to let him know that he doesn't have to answer immediately; she kisses him and joins Sam in Bobby's scrap yard.

She finds him lengthened on the carcass of a pick-up, scrutinizing the sky «Is there a bit of space for me?»

Jumping by surprise Sam skips on the side allowing Buffy to join him, she mimes the position that Sam had a few seconds ago permitting him puts his head on her stomach, observing the sky again.

They both stay a long moment but Sam loosing a bit of his serenity stirs a little «Do you think he will forgive me one day?»

Buffy risks «Dean, has already forgiven you, it's him that he can't forgive… As for God, I've got this feeling that all this is a test, but I have no clue on the reason of such an evaluation.» Sam listens carefully «I've never doubted your intentions; I have to admit I'm more afraid about Dean on this matter. You've been fooled for a long time.»

A name coming spontaneously to Sam's lips «Ruby?»

Buffy owes to admit «Yes, I know. But I'm still convinced that she fed strong feelings for you or rather for the one that she thought you'd become!» disturbed Buffy hesitates, then asks «I know that for the moment we found nothing better than your solution to imprison Lucifer, but…»

Cutting Buffy, Sam watches her fixedly «Why do I absolutely want to do this? As you said, it's been long enough for them to keep a strong hand on me, so set apart the fact that for once the opportunity is given to me to be tired. I can redeem, Buffy. I freed him, it belongs to me to lock him back. I don't want any one else to pay the consequences of my acts. Dean is right, how many have we got killed? I don't want it to be in vain!»

Buffy smiles «Don't get a false idea.» then puts a sisterly kiss on his lips «I'm proud of you, Sam!»

Dean inserts in their conversation «The whole 'up with Satan' thing. I'm on board.»

Amazed Sam asks «You're going to let me say 'yes'?»

Dean clarifies «No! It's not on me to let you do anything. You're an overgrown man to know what you want to do. But I'm not going to lie to you it goes against every fibber I've got. I mean, watching out for you, its kind of been my job but more than that… It's kind of who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam and I can't keep treating you like one. I don't know if we've got a snowball's chance but I do know that if anybody can do it… It's you. So, if this is what you want, I'll back your play.»

Sam touched by his brother's trust «Thank you.»

Dean feeling awkward «Okay. That's it, then.» and leaves.

Buffy adding «Well, we should better get going!»


	11. Send Me An Angel

**Chapter 10****: Send Me An Angel**

After a demon hunt collecting enough of their blood to power Sam up for contain Lucifer. They followed the omens of a temperature drop in a five blocks radius of downtown Detroit believing it might pinpoint at the Devil.

In the Impala, followed by Bobby in his van, Sam and Dean observe Castiel sleeping on Buffy's shoulder, at the back of the car. Dean admits «I've got a bad feeling about this. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Maybe, this is, him rolling out the red carpet? Maybe he knows something that we don't.»

Sam confirms «I'm sure he knows a boatload we don't. We just have to hope that he doesn't know about the rings! On the subject, if things go our way and I… triple lindy into that box. You know that I'm not coming back?»

Sam allows the silence to settle down in the Impala to better dare «You've got to promise to not try to bring me back.»

Dean refuses «No, I didn't sign up for that. Your hell is going to make my tour look like Graceland. You want me to just sit by and do nothing?»

Sam insists «Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky. You don't have the choice.»

So Dean plaintively asks «Then what are we suppose to do?»

Sam details «You settle down.» then looking at Buffy in the rear-view mirror «You pray she's dumb enough to take you back.» Sam turning to his brother «You'll have barbecues and go to football games. You will 'Live'… some normal, apple-pie life.» than insists «Dean, promise me.» but Dean doesn't respond.

Once in Detroit, the five approach Lucifer's safe house. Bobby recons the location, then returns to the team reporting «Demons! You were right, something's up.»

Dean asserts his certainty «More than something. He's here, I know it.»

As they contemplate their options, Buffy witnesses Bobby giving Sam a hug and recommending fighting Lucifer every inch of the way. After what, Sam slowly comes to her but stops at the sight of Castiel to ask him «Take care of all of them, okay?»

Full of gloomy honesty, Castiel answers awkwardly «That's not possible…» realising what Sam expects from him, he adjusts «Oh! I was supposed to lie! Sure, they'll be fine. I…»

Buffy pushes Castiel aside saying «Just stop talking» and holds Sam strongly in her arms «Anything I'll say is going to sound like goodbye and nothing I could say would make things sweeter so…»

He delicately seizes her face and kisses her forehead «Then don't and take care of him.» tears rolling on her cheeks, Buffy nods.

Sam goes to the trunk of the Impala, opens it, and then uncomfortably asks his brother «You mind not watching this?» Dean steps aside allowing Sam to drink the gallons of demon blood stored in the trunk.

A few moments later, revved on blood, Sam leads the way straight to Lucifer's building, calling the demons out. When two of them appears, Dean greets them «Hey, guys!» Buffy adds «Is your father home?»

They get escorted to the top floor, finding there, Lucifer drawing a pitchfork sigil, in the frost of his breath onto a window «Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in. Sorry if it's a bit chilly… Most people think I burn hot.» then looking at them «Help me understand something… I mean stomping through my front door… is a tad suicidal, don't you think? So why are you here?»

As an answer, Sam concentrates and kills the two demons of a simple thought «I want to say 'yes'. Judgment day's a runaway train. We get it, now. We just want it off. So, deal of the century, I give you a free ride. But when it's all over: I live, they live and you bring our parents back to…»

Lucifer interrupts him «Can we please drop the tele-novela? I know you have the Horsemen's rings. Come on, Sam… I've never lied to you, you could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay, I'm not mad.» considering the offer «A wrestling match inside your noggin… I like the idea. Just you and me? One round? No tricks? You win, you jump in the hole. I win… well, then I win. 'A fiddle of gold, against your soul, says I'm better than you.»

Buffy sardonically comments «The Devil Went Down To Georgia? That's all you've got?»

Against any protest, Sam lodges «He knows. That doesn't change anything. We don't have any other choice.» as soon as Sam pronounces his 'yes' the room fills with a blinding light escaping from Lucifer's current host and seizes Sam concluding the transfer.

Once, the light shaded, seeing the corpse of the host and Sam unconscious on the floor, Buffy throws the rings that cling to a wall. Dean quickly intones the incantation taught by Death, generating a whirlwind swallowing the carrier wall of the rings, into the darkness. The whistling of the violent wind makes Sam gaining consciousness again. By means of Buffy, he gets up «You've got to go, now!» Sam shaky and hesitating goes to the abyss.

Then brimming with a sudden confidence turns to Dean and Buffy «I was just messing with you… Sammy's long gone.» he casts another spell sealing the portal leading to the cage and collects the rings.

Satisfied by these events, he reminds them «I told you this would happen in Detroit.» then disappears.

Buffy only listening to her heart, bustle about Dean and tightens him in her arms, whispering «I'm so sorry.» they slowly fall on the floor and stay there, hopeless.

Regaining their calm, they leave the building and linger at an electronics store window, examining the news reporting earthquakes and disasters happening around the world.

Castiel, resigned, peeks «It's starting. So the human I am, suggests we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol and just wait for the inevitable blast wave.»

Dean crosses off «Swell. Thank you, Bukowski. Now, how do we stop it?»

Castiel piercingly answers «We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on an unknown chosen field and the battle of Armageddon begins.»

Buffy thinking loud, lets escape «There's got to be something that we can do?»

Castiel, discouraged, refutes «I'm sorry. This is over.»

Dean loses patience and grabbing Castiel «You listen to me, you junkets pussy… we are not giving up!» in hope for an idea or an action, Dean calls «Bobby?»

But Bobby, crushed by the scale of the disasters, apologizes «There was never hope to begin with. I don't know what else to do.»

Buffy perplexed «Bobby?» but he doesn't reply. Castiel and him return towards the electronics store.

While Dean takes out his mobile phone and settles down in the Impala. Buffy remains behind, standing there, considering all the possibilities. But the only matter that occupies her mind is Dean's pain.

Once Dean's phone conversation ended, grimly and resolute, he loads the Impala for another offensive. Buffy decides to stay with him. In the excitement of the preparations, their hands touch and before Dean could express what he's got on his heart, Bobby challenges him «You're going somewhere? Going to do something stupid? You've got that look… You just don't give up.»

Buffy pulls the shotgun from Dean's hands, recurring «It's Sam! He needs us and we'll help him, no matter what!»

Castiel willing to dissuade them talks to Dean «You couldn't reach him here; you're certainly not going to be able to do it on the battlefield. I want you to understand that the only thing that you're going to see out there: Is Michael killing your brother.»

Rebelliously, Dean translates his intentions «If we've already lost, I guess we've got nothing to lose, right? I'm not going to let him die alone.»

Buffy slides her hand in Dean's then adds «You've made your choice and we've made ours.» at these words, they return to the Impala and leave.

Buffy, legs pulled against her breast, head resting on her knees, watches Dean driving next to her, from time to time he looks at her as well, in this silent, feigning a seeming tranquillity.

Without warning, Dean parks the car on the side and in a sigh «You don't have to do this!»

Buffy retorts «Of course I do. Dean since you came back from Hell, I have never lost sight of you. I love you, Dean Winchester, what's important to you, is for me as well.»

Dean touched reminds her «Things are going to get very bad!»

Buffy allowing herself the shade tears of complaint, retained for too long «Says the Hunter to the Slayer!»

With his thumbs, Dean erases delicately her tears «We should rest a bit.»

Buffy approves. Dean gets out of the car and fetches in his trunk two larges blankets. He installs the first one on the back seat of the Impala, sits on it, then looking at Buffy «You're coming?» she crawls front the front to the back of the car joining him.

Dean stretches out, pulling Buffy with him and guiding her head against his chest. He wraps their bodies, in the second blanket and asks «Where did I find you?»

Buffy placing herself at the level of his face to better see him, rectifies «It wasn't you… It was your dad! And I…»

Buffy's words are cut by the contact of Dean's lips. Without breaking this kiss, Dean strokes Buffy's hair, then lets gleaming his hand along her cheek, her neck, he draws her shoulder, traces her arms and backward. Buffy's hands roam too, passing in Dean's hair, flowing on his shoulders and scratching slightly and involuntarily the bottom of his back.

Dean interrupts the kiss, contemplating Buffy and attentive to her breath «I'm not endowed for all this, but you have to know… if I could choose, I wouldn't hesitate and I'd stay, here, with you!»

She silences him by putting her hand on his mouth and in a rustle disputes «No! You'd tie me up to a lamppost or you'd leave me alone somewhere… because Sam needs you.»

Dean sits down to embrace her and kisses her as if his life depended on it. Buffy enrols her legs around him and bends to fully enjoy the tenderness and strength of his lips.

Dean deepens his kisses, mixing his hands in Buffy's hair. Then plotting a road towards the edge of her shirt seizes the material and makes it fustigate over her head. He caresses the skinny arms of the young woman, to mark a pause, once arrived at the rubber band of her skirt «May I?»

Leaning on the available edges, Buffy lifts herself up, allowing so for Dean to slide his hands under her skirt, picking the tissue hidden under.

Buffy repositioning herself marks a pause as well, Dean take advantage to tease her «Can I be of any use?» she smiles naughtily, unbuttons his pair of jean and grabs it on his waist to slide them along his legs, pulling everything on the way with. She takes his T-shirt and of a gesture removes it «Now, you can!»

Dean sharing her saucy smile holds her once more, against him, he initiates his intention, careful at each breath and movement of Buffy, both moaning and shivering at the intimacy of this moment.

Perfectly adapted, maintaining each other glance, they follow the same fluctuation, every movement generating new chills of pleasures.

Buffy closes her eyes and in a sigh of ecstasy, lets escape «Dean…»

In responds, he murmurs to her «Let go!» feeling her stiffening over him and suppressing a cry of sensual delight in the reaching of her orgasm. Dean holds on her body, not lasting long to keep pace with her and collapsing on the back seat on the Impala.

He gathers his mind, grasping Buffy against him and brushes spreads of hair from her face «I'm sorry to torment you so much…»

Buffy kisses him and places her head back on his chest. Benefiting from this nearness, their breaths slowing down, Dean whispers «Sleep, my love… I'm watching over you!» they fall asleep calmed by this moment, the upcoming hours put aside in a corner of their head.

The first beams of the day penetrate through the windows of the Impala, their heat slowly waking Buffy up. While her eyes clouded by the torpor scan the surroundings, her glance lingers over the completely and totally vulnerable silhouette of Dean.

She offers herself a moment to study every line of his face revealed by this luminosity. He seems relaxed, almost innocent, as if he never had been concerned by the weight of the world.

This last thought bringing her irrevocably back to the urge of reality. But Buffy who wants to enjoy this moment of nearness as long as she can, decides to wake him the gentlest way possible by putting delicately her lips on Dean's.

Even though his eyes are closed, he's responding this soft attention, then moan of discontentment when Buffy pulls away. His eyelids fluttering open, in a voice veiled by the fatigue, he says «Hi.»

Already hating the consequence of the words that are about to cross her lips, Buffy caresses Dean's face, as to draw every line and soak them for ever in her hand, then surrenders «We should get going! Sam's waiting for us.»

As quickly as the words were pronounced, the mist of the slumber abruptly evaporates and the mood shifted. The impassive mask of the hunter resurfacing on Dean's face, erasing in a blink any trace of the innocence and the peace, announcing that there is not a second to waste.

Finishing to get ready, in an ultimate attempt, Dean seizes Buffy in his arms, holding her as if it was for the last time, he murmurs to her «Promise me something.» she agrees «No matter what happens, you won't interfere between Sam… Lucifer and me!»

Buffy turns to face him, considering his request, then answers «No, I can only promise you that I'll try to control the urge to help you!»

Dean smiles weakly at her «That's good enough.» then puts his forehead against hers.

Later, at a desolate and windy cemetery, Lucifer's waiting until Michael appears in Adam's body. As they estimating circling each other, they're interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the Impala's engine.

Right after exiting the Impala and stepping between the angels, Dean defies them «Howdy, boys. Sorry, am I interrupting something?» turning to Lucifer «Hey. We need to talk!»

Lucifer smiles and giggles «Even for you, Dean, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.»

Buffy notifies Lucifer «He's not talking to you, he's talking to Sam.»

Michael, angry, tries to dismiss them specifying «You're no longer the vessel, Dean, you've got no right to be, here.»

Buffy distrustful «Who are you to denigrate the free will… Adam? If you're in there somewhere, I'm so sorry.»

In reply, Michael's mocking her «Adam isn't home right now.»

But Buffy silences him «Well, then you're next on the list. But right now, they need five minutes.»

Michael, angrily, advances on her but before he could reach her, a Molotov cocktail of blessed fire hits him and in a scream of pain, Michael vanishes. Castiel revealing himself with Bobby at his side says to Dean «He'll be back and upset. But you've got your five minutes.»

Lucifer, furious, his glance riveted on Castiel, snaps his fingers, resulting in the explosion of Castiel's body, spurts splattering Bobby with.

Horrified but resolute, Dean persists «Sammy, can you hear me?»

Lucifer closes the distance between Dean and him «You know, I've tried to be nice for Sammy's sake. But you… are such a pain in my ass…» he catches Dean by the collar «That I'm loosing patience.» and throws him onto the hood of the car with such force that at the impact the windshield bursts. Lucifer heads toward him but Bobby shoots him with the Colt, forcing Lucifer to face him. Bobby pulls the trigger two times more, targeting his heart ineffectively. Lucifer raises a hand and revolves his wrist, introducing the movements of Bobby's neck. In Buffy and Dean screams, Bobby collapses on the ground, as a rag doll.

Lucifer hauls Dean off the car. He hammers him of punches and while Buffy struggles her need to save Dean, this one without any resistance, continues «Sammy? Are you in there?»

Clamping Dean between the car and him, Lucifer guarantees, punctuating each word by a new virulent blow «Oh, he's in here, all right. And he's going to feel the snap of your bones. We're going to take our time.»

Swamped by the hits, Dean keeps trying to talk to Sam «It' okay, Sam. I'm here. And I'm not going to leave you.» annoyed Lucifer prepares to punch him through the chest, but Buffy immobilizes his arm and whispers «We're here, Sam. Don't worry.»

A brightness of sun on the chromium of the Impala spreads in Lucifer's eyes. Then Buffy and him perceive Sam's reflection in the bloodied windows and beyond it, a little figure of a green army man that Sam, had once, piled up into the ashtray. Buffy could witness a cascade of memories flooding post Lucifer's glance. Hesitating, he raises his fist higher then slowly unclenches it, Lucifer stags back from the car's flank.

Sam gaining control looks at the stained face of his brother and gives evidence «It's okay. It's going to be okay. I've got him, Dean.» he pulls out the conjoined Horsemen's rings, toss them on the ground and intones the charm. In an earthquake, a circular vortex opens in the dead grass and swallows everything that enters its trail.

All too filled of emotions to interfere, Sam steps closer toward the crater then turns to Buffy and Dean.

Brought out of nowhere, Michael returns «Sam! It's not going to end this way! Step back! I have to fight my brother! Here and now! It's my destiny!» Sam refuses and of a serene resolution, closes his eyes and lets himself fall back into the hole. Michael grabs him, preventing him from falling. So Buffy intervenes throwing herself at Michael and pushing him towards the abyss, but Michael hangs on to her and brings her with Sam and him in the mouth.


	12. Beauty from Pain

**Chapter 11 : Beauty from Pain**

In this dark atmosphere, the wave of cries seems to come and go in an endless flow. Her own voice choked with blood, is no more than a poor breath escaping from her lungs. Retained on a torture table, Buffy is unable to move.

« How is our precious Slayer, this morning? » asked a voice as familiar as disinterested « You have been a very naughty girl, I fear that I must make an example of you » and slowly sinks the blade of his knife into Buffy's abdomen « Believe me, it does more harm to me than to you! » Buffy resigns and looses consciousness.

In damp and darkness, Buffy wakes up, silence coats her, she is no longer attached and observes the dirt lodged under her fingernails. She can't believe she was still alive. Slowly, she tries to sit up and is waiting to see if her legs will bear or give away under her weight. But her body has neither the strength nor the desire to make the slightest movement, not allowing Buffy more than wondering « How long was I here? Days? Months? »

« Try a year and a half! » Crowley said leaning against the gate of her cell « What a magnificent warrior! Look at you! You have nothing left! Sam is kept warm is his little box just as Dean... »

Buffy, the convulsive breath, tears of anger and pain forming unwittingly she's fixing the demon « humour me ... see if that will give me the envy to treat? »

Crowley continues « I hunt the Alphas, those who bred all the others and I will need you to bring me some, that's all I'm asking you. » not seeing a reaction, he enters the cell « I don't understand you, I just want you to be my captain. You're a Slayer, it's your duty to eradicate the abominations. »

Buffy using her little remains of recklessness « I'm not your employee and you are nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon. »

Crowley firmly captures Buffy's face « Was a punk-ass crossroad demon. Now, well, King of hell and if you keep this little stupid blond-number, with a snap of my fingers, I could prove that your exceptional charms won't win my mercy. »

Buffy smiles « And yet, I am alive! »

Crowley enjoying this game, brushes a few strands of hair from Buffy's forehead and says « I don't see the point of kill you when I have a choice between being more creative ... with a speculum or throw you back into the pit. I'm sure Michael and Lucifer will love to see you again. »

A demon interrupts « Sir, we have a problem! » Crowley get closer to his compatriot who whispers something in his ear. After this he concludes, « You'll thank me later, you'll see... » he moves away a few meters before coming back and adds « I almost forgot, if you need me, you just have to scream » then leaves Buffy alone.

She tries again to recover and this time her legs support her weight, she heads to the gate of her cell and finds that, in the rush, the two demons have forgotten to lock it. She pushes the gate open and everything seems particularly calm « Too easy! »

She sneaks as best as possible, in the hallway. After a few steps, Buffy froze at the sound of snarling growling of hounds of hell « I knew it was a trap! » Too weak to flee, she decides to sit and prepare herself mentally for the fight, but to her surprise the hounds do not attack her and head in the opposite direction. Curious to know what they pursue, she decides to follow them.

As she reaches the end of the corridor, she witnesses a battle between ten hounds of hell and the demon Meg, that Buffy recognizes despite the change of her body envelope. Armed with an angelic blade, Meg manages to defeat them, and then pursuing her path gets beset by another demon that knocks her out and takes her with him.

Buffy heels them as discreetly as possible, alongside the walls. Catching up, Buffy sees from her hiding place, Meg tied up to a table and screaming under torture, refusing to give any information and constantly defying her torturer.

Buffy picks up the angelic blade that was left on a small bench, and silently places herself behind the torturer. This one seeing that Meg grins asks her « Why are you laughing? »

While Meg replies « The Slayer is behind you... meatbag! » Buffy stabs him from behind. Using all of her remaining energy, she stumbles over her own feet and would have hit the table if Dean hadn't rushed to catch her up. Groggy, Buffy mutters « Did you see? »

Dean looks at her, bewildered, his lips are moving but she can't hear what he says and losses consciousness.

For the first time in a long time, Buffy feels warmth and comfort, she hopes that this feeling will not go away when she opens her eyes. Her eyesight troubled attempts to focus on a figure wearing a raincoat « Who... Who are you? »

The figure replies « It's me, Castiel. Buffy, are you okay? »

Castiel studies her in silence, while Buffy in a struggle between her memory and what has been said to her « They tortured me, they tried to make me forget. I even admitted that they were right that Sam and Dean were in Hell. You were all a dream, but you were always haunting my mind. »

Castiel kneels next to her, gently sliding his arms around Buffy, holds her against him, closing his eyes and breathing as regularly as possible « Everything is fine, it's over! You need to calm down and sleep » then touches the young woman's forehead who closes her eyes and whose body seems to relax, free from tension and panic.

Buffy has the impression of floating in the air, calm, relaxed, soothed, witnessing every stage of her life until that very moment, restoring the truth of things between reality and the stories forged by Crowley.

A mist rises and Buffy can perceive Balthazar's voice « She is your champion. Don't you think she has suffered enough, Cassie? »

Castiel replies « Do you think that I'm not aware of this and that it doesn't bother me? »

Balthazar says « You care about her so much! »

Castiel admits « Is this the reason why they punish her? She did not deserve this! »

Balthazar interrupts « Wait, she wakes up, I'd better leave! »

Buffy wakes up with a headache, sitting up, blinking of confusion at the image of Castiel « I just had the strangest dream. »

Castiel who stands beside her, gently stroking her cheek « All is well now. Tell me what you dreamed about? »

Buffy tells him that she found herself at Bobby's house, and that she has seen Death explaining that his ring is more difficult to wear than it seems and that sometimes he just want the thing off.

Death added that the human soul is not a rubber ball: it is vulnerable, ephemeral, yet stronger and more valuable than it appears. And that he had to go in Hell for fetching Sam's soul.

Death specified that Buffy, Sam and Dean always find a way back, all three are an affront to the universe and they cause worldwide disturbances in the order of things. But Death went on saying that they have some use, because they have put their finger on something special regarding the souls.

Castiel appears troubled and angry. He clarifies that he must be absent for a while and disappears in a blink.

Buffy finds herself alone in this beautiful room that seems to breathe and circling her of its walls like the arms of a comforting mother.

In this quietude, questions, anger and pain do not resign. She has only found rest to silence them, for a moment.

Therefore, Buffy chooses to lie down but her eyes barely closed, visions are flooding. She hears an incantation bouncing on the walls of a cellar and causing a crack in the floor crumbling and revealing a few meters downer a river of lava. A man offers to this new abyss a bit of his blood and pushes a young woman whose body is consumed by fire as she falls.

The incantation, once completed, the body of the young woman reforms and rises from the depths of the lava and joins two men. Eyes colour of fire, she reprimands the men for making her waiting and adds that there are many things to do.

Both men kneel demonstrating their respect adding « Yes, Mother of all » to which she smiles.

Buffy wakes up confused and tries to gather her thoughts but Castiel does not allow it and puts a hand on her forehead giving her the opportunity to see Sam and Dean go through a window and landing on the pavement of a motel at the foot of a pragmatic businesswoman whose in a gesture makes the brothers collapse in agony.

Castiel breaks the vision « We have to intervene » Buffy nods and the two teleport on the scene in time to prevent Raphael's assault against Balthazar who had just arrived on the scene. Castiel walks threatening « Step away from him, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me » A thunder briefly allowing to see Castiel's wings « If you don't want to die tonight, back off! » Raphael including the veracity of the threat, disappears without hesitation.

Balthazar keeping looking at Buffy, adds, « Well, Cass ... Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it. » and disappears too.

Castiel gently takes Buffy's hand and places it on his shoulder then heads to the Winchester brothers, grabbing them transports all of them at Bobby's place.

While Buffy ventures to theories about what could have happened in this house seeing the scattered remnants of spells on the desk next to an empty bottle of whiskey and a broken window.

Sam, angry, asks « Castiel, what the hell? You were in on this. Using us as a diversion? »

Castiel points out to Sam « It was Balthazar's plan. But I would have done the same thing. »

When Dean protestes « That's not comforting, Cass. »

Buffy asks exasperated « When will you be able to understand that if he loses against Raphael, we all lose. The whole Planet! »

Dean answers without control over his anger, « Yeah, we know the stakes. That's about all we've been told! »

Castiel, calms down, takes Buffy's face in his hands and says « I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can! » then disappears, leaving Buffy with the Winchester.

Not quite confident, Sam goes to a wall and hitting it hard « Solid » he sigh of relief « It's real. Nice! »

Dean confirms and gasps « Yeah, yeah, real. Mouldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, we're broke again! »

Sam willing to see a brighter side « Yeah, but at least we're talking! »

Buffy not understanding this discussion, or their behaviour, asks « OK, and what are you talking about, exactly? »


	13. Dreaming your dreams

**Chapter 12 : Dreaming your dreams**

Hunched over his desk, talking with the Winchesters, Bobby draws small circles on a map, forming a line of one week of incidents related to creatures: vampires, werewolves, tricksters, ghouls and shadows. Marking the I-80 up to the city of Sandusky, where a truck driver killed the members of his family with no apparent reason. Three men decide to pose as federal agents and to investigate.

Buffy chooses to stay at Bobby's house, not feeling ready for the outside world. She takes her time, visiting each room of the house, with tributaries memories.

Since Castiel left her with the Winchesters, they all seem to avoid talking about her return, however, she surprised their questions about whether she is in possession of her soul or not. Buffy isn't convinced about it herself, and is not sure she wants to find out.

She continues her visit without specific destination or intent, hours passing without Buffy lends the slightest intention. When the three men returned, Buffy quickly realizes that none of them wants to talk about the events of Sandusky.

That night, in a dream, Buffy seemed to be the witness of a life where the Titanic did not hit an iceberg, disrupting thousands of lives, and so Ellen and Jo are alive and Ellen married Bobby.

What disturbed her, did not come from the fact she did not seem to exist in this life, but rather a strange conversation between Castiel and some Atropos. This young woman insisted that God gave her a job for which she was gifted, until conflicts arise in heaven. She objected that the so-called 'freedom' that Castiel offers, is a chaos in which she can't predict the future.

She remarked that she had not complained and had said nothing so far, but she doesn't accept this mission to save the Titanic in order to have more souls to feed Castiel's war machine, stating that this was insane and dangerous.

The next day, Buffy does not allow it to disturb her and chose to follow Sam, Dean and Bobby in their search for the Campbell's hideout. They find a hidden room under a shed, the walls lined with books on symbols, myths, arcanes and traditions.

All digging, to get hold of a clue that might tell them how to kill 'the Mother of all', named Eve. Bobby finds a book referring to the ashes of the Phoenix, as a weapon against her. Dean finds an entry in Samuel Colt's diary, dated 1861, mentioning a phoenix, in Wyoming. Then Dean proposes to go back in time and invokes Castiel.

But as another angel, Rachel, appeared on behalf of Castiel, Buffy discovers a book called « Interfectorem. » Buffy take the prank between Rachel and Dean to slip the book into the inside pocket of her jacket, just in time before Castiel appeares, sending Rachel back into battle, and telling the brothers that Rachel is his lieutenant, and that she is very dedicated to his fight against Raphael, in Heaven.

While they all return at Bobby's, Buffy apologizes to Bobby saying she has something important to do. Before letting her go, Bobby asks « Should I be worried? »

Buffy replies « I don't know yet… I hope not! »

Bobby simply adds « Be carefull and do not forget where we are. »

She doesn't really know what to do but hopes that Giles or the council might help. She is exhausted, it's a daily certainty since her return. As she falls asleep on the bus, her dreams seem to draw a link between Crowley's request to bring him creatures, the reference of Death about the souls and the discussion between Castiel and Atropos.

« Souls... Buffy, do you own yours? Find the hybrid and you will find the entrance! »

Buffy wakes up in a burst, noting at the same time, she has reached her destination. She chooses to make the rest of the way on foot and on her arrival, is being hosted by Giles who does not waste a second to take her in his arms « You look tired... » Giles going straight to business « I am pleased to see that you come to us. We don't know much about the events since Lucifer has returned to his cell. But... » Giles stops when Buffy hands him a book, without a word.

Giles takes the book and leaf through, studying the content quickly « This is a description in Latin, rather complete of the Slayer... » Giles surprised by some of the pages « I could translate this book and send you a copy!? » then willing to go back to what he originally meant « Buffy, you must beware of Castiel, ... he is not truly... »

Castiel appears and before Giles can finish his sentence, transportes her in a beautiful garden with early spring's flowers in amid the snow, where everything seems in perfect harmony and particularly peaceful. Buffy struggling « What are you doing? »

Castiel considers the scene, then sitting, staring into the void, in an aside speech « I've been here too long. I remember many things. I remember standing on a beach and watching a small gray fish hanging out of the water. I remember a brother saying 'Be careful, Castiel, don't walk on it. A great destiny awaits it.' I remember Cain and Abel, David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah. More intensely, I remember the most memorable event as it never happened: it has been stopped by two boys, an old alcoholic, a fallen angel and an unusual woman. The great story, for which we have avoided the end, changed the rules and changed the destiny so that freedom and free will can persist. »

Buffy kneels in front of Castiel and, worried, asks again « What are you doing? »

Castiel looks up to Buffy's eyes « I digress. I manipulated the Winchester and I've made a pact with Crowley to open the door of Purgatory. Eve was our best chance and I let the Winchester kill her with the ashes of the Phoenix. Crowley is right my interests are in conflict, I still consider myself the guardian of the Winchesters and yours. You taught me how to defend a cause. I was destroyed and something extraordinary happened: I've been brought back unharmed and we have prevented the Armageddon » then stroking Buffy's face « But at what cost?! »

Buffy remembering the fight against Lucifer, falling in hell and the pain, closes her eyes to not let shine her tears through.

Castiel continues unperturbed « I knew what I had to do. I went down to Hell, to free you all from the cage of Lucifer. It was almost impossible, but I was full of confidence and sense of duty. I now understand that it was arrogance, because I did not truly brought Sam back, I did not seen that his soul was still somewhere in that cage and I have been unable to find Adam or you. »

Disturbed by these revelations, Buffy allows, however, Castiel to continue his confession « Sometimes you're lucky enough to have a warning. It should have been mine. I saw them suspect me and the worse was to observe Dean doing everything to stay loyal when his instinct told him the opposite. I did everything to erase the traces leading to Crowley to protect you all. And I did not realize that by doing this, I confirmed their suspicions about my partnership with Crowley. »

Buffy confused « You should have come to us for help, Cass. »

Castiel tries to justify himself « Raphael is stronger than me, I can not survive a regular battle. So I went to a friend to ask for help but seeing him, I stopped. All he had already sacrificed, I could not ask for more. »

Buffy including « Dean! »

Castiel continues « Then Crowley approached with an offer I could not refuse. I thought I was smarter than him, stronger, but it was only pride. It was that or a new Apocalypse. God chose me to save the universe. »

Buffy gets up « The answers are within you, Castiel. You know I can't let you do this. »

Castiel, his eyes filled with sorrow, recovering and approaching Buffy, says « I know, that's why I must do this. » and touches Buffy's forehead.

Buffy finds herself in a forest, recognizing the voice of Sam, she rushes to it.

Hidden behind trees, Buffy finds herself in the presence of not one but two versions of Sam. Not knowing which one is the right one, she decides to stay hidden until confirmation of their identities.

The version of Sam wearing a brown jacket says « I'm hallucinating. »

The other version, with a denim jacket, responds, « You're almost there. We're in your brain Sam and it has just been reduced to mush. Your buddy Cass, destroyed the small wall that protects you, and the pathetic infant you are broke into pieces ... You're a piece, I am another. »

Buffy gets out of her hiding place and asks « What are you? »

To which, the version of Sam, wearing the denim jacket, says « I have no disability. I am not restrained by a soul. I was strong, powerful » then turning to the other Sam « Until they force your soul back in. Now, look at you. The same misty eyes that you've always had. This is because souls are weak. They are a disadvantage. I have nothing against you but do the math : someone has to take control here. Before it's too late. » Buffy seeing him loading his gun, screams « Run! » and they both flee.

Buffy hears more shots and rushes in their directions. Arriving on time for a final shot, she finds the denim jacket's Sam on the ground, saying « You think I'm bad ? Wait to meet the other ! » and disappears into a scion of light that surrounds the winner.

Buffy chuckles « It can be only one! » Then more seriously « Are you okay? »

Sam watching her « I remember who I am. Everything I've done this year. I have a thing to solve. »

She follows him as he emerges from the forest and join a young woman that evaporates into thin air.

Sam denying this event, takes Buffy's hand in his and poses a delicate kiss in « I don't know if you're really here. But it's nice to have a familiar face that means so much to me. »

Buffy lets out a surprised « Sam »

Sam wanting to move forward, « Let's not waste time, we must find the other one. »

Buffy nods and the two get in a perfect copy of the Impala and are travel to a destination dictated by Sam's instinct.

This leads them to Bobby's house, strangely empty, the furniture covered with white sheets, and candles in candelabra covered with cobwebs. Buffy sees a shadow sitting at the kitchen table, in the dark. She calls out « Hey! » but the shadow does not react.

Sam insist more violently « Hey! » causing the shadow to lift his head slowly and salute with no surprise. Sam asks « Which one are you? » and while the shadow is standing up, says in a faint voice « The one that remembers Hell. » the little light, entering the room, revealing a version of Sam bruised, torned skin and clothing soiled with blood, he continues « I would preferred for you to never come, Sam. »

Buffy responds « He had to. »

Sam pointing his gun at his double asks « I am at Bobby's, isn't it? The only thing I feel, from earlier, it's old spice and whiskey. I told myself that if I could come back here, back to my body, I could... get out... »

The bloodied Sam answers « You'll have to go through me first. You must, first, stick all the pieces together before waking up. And I am, it seems the last part. »

Buffy the look passing from one another, « What does that mean? »

Sam answers « I must know what he knows, what happened in the cage. »

Buffy interposes between the two « Sam, trust me. You don't want to know. »

Sam pulls down his gun and caressing Buffy's face « You're right. But I still have to do it. »

Buffy's eyes filling with tears « Sam, you can't imagine ! Why is it so important to you? »

Sam simply replies « You know why. I can't leave my brother there. »

His double hands him a knife « I'm not going to stop you. Good luck, you'll need it. » and without hesitation, Sam stabs his double, a scion of light wrapping him.

Buffy wakes up in a cell « No, not again!? »


	14. Meet me in the Dark

**Chapter 13 : Meet me in the Dark**

With a sense of déjà vu, Buffy looks up at Crowley standing before her, the cell door wide open « Even though I'd love to discuss with you, I don't have time. Neither do your friends! You'll find them in the basement with the pumped up angel. » At these words Crowley disappears.

Arrived in the basement, Buffy can only see the extent of the damage, finding Bobby and Dean shaken and Sam passed out.

Once back at Bobby's place, she meticulously studies, for hours, Sam remaining unconscious. She takes his hand and realizing that he is frozen, unwilling to leave his side, she lies against him, trying to warm him as best as possible.

In the comfort of this closeness with Sam, Buffy hears an intense and vibrant voice « Interfectorem ducere iustus pugnatorum scire de purgatorio. Non pugna est sine iactura parte seipsum. Quod pars sacrificium vobis ? »

Buffy not reacting, Giles comes out of the darkness and sits beside her « You must answer, Buffy. He needs to know! »

Confused she looks at her feet « I don't understand this gibberish! » then lifting her eyes up to find help in Giles' eyes, she is now facing Lucifer « That's right… tell us what part of you are willing to sacrificed? »

She jumps of terror as Lucifer remains motionless and smiles « Sweet little kitten, I see your claws haven't grown backup yet. » then disappears.

Buffy wakes up in a violent gasp. It takes her a few minutes to calm her palpitations. Realizing that Sam is no longer there, she hastens to reach upstairs to find the three men in front of the television, absorbed by announcements of murderous events that took place in a church.

Follows, for weeks, radio reports declaring that more than 200 religious leaders, the Ku Klux Klan and a centre for Vibrational Enlightenment, have been decimated. One evening, while Sam, Dean and Buffy were working on repairing the Impala, Buffy bristled « We have to stop him. We have to talk to him! »

Dean slyly resists « He's not a buddy, he is a pissed off God. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way! Haven't you read the Bible? ... He has lied to us and used us…» then turning to his brother «He cracked your gourd like it was nothing, so no more talk! » returning to Buffy « Now, hand me the socket wrench. » but Buffy leaves, disappointed.

As the smell of grease and sweat seem imbued into her flesh, she goes to the bathroom to get rid of it. After throwing her clothes without consideration, she slips under the shower. The hot water hemming all around her, Buffy surrenders to this sweet sensation, completely closing herself from the world. She welcomes the feeling of hands coming from behind her, massaging her skin. She undoubtedly recognizes Dean's touch, which whispers in her ear « I'm sorry, I've got carried away. Can we make peace? » Buffy nods.

« Dean? Bobby? » Sam's voice extracts Buffy from her fantasy. She hurries out of the shower and dresses up. She quickly makes the tour of the house to finally find him outside.

Stealth Sam beckons her to not make a sound and to listen, overhearing Dean open up to Bobby « Seriously, look at our lives, how many more hits can we take? If they say they're good, then fine. But I'm not dumb, I'm not gonna get my hopes up, just to get kicked in the daddy pills again. »

Buffy gently takes Sam's hand, injured in his unconsciousness fall, and enters the garage with him.

Not expecting them, Bobby asks « What's the word? »

Sam pretending he heard nothing « A publishing house literally exploded, about an hour ago. The body count is really getting up there… »

Buffy insists « We must do something! »

Bobby comments ironically « Unfortunately, I lost my God gun. »

Sam seconding Buffy « There must be some kind of heavenly weapon out of the angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? »

Dean answers bitterly « He's God, there's nothing! »

Buffy closes her eyes, disgusted at the though of what she is about to say « But there might be someone! » She heads to the cellar followed by the three men who quickly understood her intentions and helped her with the preparations.

The spell completed, Crowley appears in the middle of a demon trap, a bottle and a glass of whiskey in his hands « Come on! My new boss is gonna kill me! »

Sam curious wonders « What new boss? »

Crowley staggering « Castiel, you giraffe! In fact I should say everybody's boss. What do you think he's gonna do when he'll find out we've been conspiring? You do want to conspire, don't you? »

Buffy defiant « No, we just want you to stand there and look pretty. We want you to tell us how to bind Death! »

Crowley surprised « Enslave? Death? »

Buffy clarifies « Death is the only player left on the board that has the kind of juice to take Cass down! »

Crowley contemptuous comments « They'll both mash us like peas! Why should I help on this suicide mission? »

In response, Buffy scratches the trap, offering him freedom « I forgot… you only have guts when you have a speculum in your hands… » he disappears as she returns upstairs frustrated.

A few hours later, Buffy is silent in the living room, paying no attention to the brothers' conversations, when Bobby enters the room and gives the content of an envelope to Dean « From Crowley. »

Dean takes a peak at the document and asks « Well, who feels like hog-tying Death tonight? »

Bobby immediately begins searching for the ingredients, including a very rare crystal, which is nine hours away from his home. Once on location, Dean gets rid of the guard and penetrates into the house, followed by Buffy. As he finds the crystal, the owners caught him but Buffy had no difficulty to secure them. Sam gets in joined by Bobby that starts without delay the preparations for the ritual. The incantation fulfilled, Death appears in a blast that causes the whole house to shake « You're joking! »

Uncomfortable, Dean tries to explain « I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems. »

Death raising his hands to expose the situation « Seems like you've bound me. This is about Sam's hallucinations and the Interfectorem's visions, I assume? » surprised Bobby and Dean turn to both Buffy and Sam, while Death continues « One wall per customer! Now unbind me! »

Buffy opposes herself to Death « We can't… yet! We need you to kill God! »

Death scans Buffy « What makes you think I can do that? More importantly why should I? »

Dean timidly dares « Because we said so and we're the boss of you… I mean… Respectfully. »

Before Death could react, Castiel appears « Amazing, I didn't want to kill you, but now you've erased any nostalgia I have for you. »

Dean interrupts « Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger! »

Death looks at Castiel « Annoying little protozoa aren't they… God? You look awfully like mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting, you're going to explode. But that's not the worst problem: there are things much older than souls in Purgatory and you can't control them! »

Buffy worried « What older things? »

Death in a heavy and slow voice, says « Long before God created Angels and Mankind, he made the Leviathans. I personally found them entertaining. But he was concerned they'd chomp the entire Petri dish, so he created Purgatory to lock them away. They're clever, poisonous things and Castiel has swallowed them. He is the thin membrane between the old ones and your home. » he stares at Castiel more intensely « You see, Castiel I know God! And you, sir… are no God! » Death raises a hand preparing to seize Castiel's soul, but in a gesture this one frees Death from his chains and disappears.

Death notes « Seems he was in a hurry. » looking at Buffy « Let's be clear, I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. » then challenging Dean « I warned you about the souls, long enough to stop that fool and avoiding your little planet to be on the edge of immolation! »

Buffy hails him « Can't you give us something? »

He studies, once more, the features of the young woman « Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. You have everything you need at the lab where he did this to himself! Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power. Quickly! »

Buffy, nods and smiles of gratitude, despite the flatness of Death.

Bobby picks up « But that door only opens in the eclipse and that's over. »

Death offers « I'll make another at 3:59, Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual, clean up your mess! » then fleeing the scene, adds « Try to bind me again, you'll die before you start. »

Bobby comments « Back to square one! » then leaves the room accompanied by Dean, Sam frees the shaken couple and grabs Buffy to get out too.

Back at Bobby's place, Buffy wants to quickly find the calm that only Sam seems to bring to her « Look, I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, Dean, and you never gave up on me. » Says Sam's voice indicating to Buffy that he is in the kitchen.

Dean bitterly replies « Yeah, and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been. Hallucinations? Really? And I've got to find out from Death! »

Sam defensive demands « What was I supposed to do? »

Dean aggressively responds « How about not lying? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls, both of you? »

Buffy not ready to deal with the subject « Can't we debate once we've dealt with Cass? »

Dean scoffs at them « You know what? I'm gonna stuff my pie hole, I'm gonna drink, I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode… because it is! »

Buffy leaves the house and wanders among the carcasses of Bobby's cars cemetery. When with a sigh « Castiel, maybe this is pointless. I don't know if any part of you even cares, but I still think… »

« But we still think… you're one of us! » corrects Sam that joined her.

Buffy pursues with more conviction « Let us help, please! »

Unanswered, the two return to the house and notice that Dean did not move from an inch, watching porn, he pours two glasses of whiskey and invites them to drink with him.

Buffy accepts by placing a condition « Only if you turn that off! »

Dean closes the flap of the laptop, while Sam and Buffy sit at the table. They clink together when Castiel appears breathless and bloodied « I've heard your call! I need help! »

While the two brothers rush to him, Buffy yells « Bobby! »

He rushes and seeing the situation, suggests « Let's not waste time! »

Arrived at the lab, Buffy inexplicably freezes. Castiel falls on his knees detailing « We need the right blood. There's a small jar, at the end of the hall in the supply closet. »

« Got it » says Sam accidently shoving Buffy as he exits.

Castiel addresses to Dean « I feel regret, about what I did. If there were time, if I was strong enough, I'd fix it all now. I just wanted to make amends before I die. »

Around Buffy, everything is prepared in readiness, but Bobby takes time to put a friendly hand on Castiel's shoulder « Hang in there, Cass! Just a minute. » then seeing that Buffy remains motionless, asks her « Where's Sam? It's go time! »

Dean decides to go after his brother, but only returns with a jar of blood.

Preparations completed, Bobby's chanting the mantra, as the sigil drawn with the blood becomes a portal on the Purgatory. Out of her torpor, Buffy helps Castiel to stand-up and stay in front of the portal. He releases the souls then collapses to the ground. Buffy checks his condition and notices that he doesn't breath and has no pulse. She pulls him against her, not holding back her tears « Cass, why didn't you listen to us? »

To the astonishment of all, the angel opens his eyes and gently pulling of Buffy's grip, sits « I'm alive. I can't believe it. Thank you all! » he looks tenderly at her « I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you. »

Dean not willing to stay « Let's go find Sam and get out of here. »

But in a gesture, Castiel repels them « Run! » seeming to bend under the weight of an internal battle « I can't hold them back! »

Worried Bobby asks « Who? »

In a last effort, Castiel answers « Leviathans! Run! » but they have no time to do so, Castiel straightens as if everything was fine « Too late! »

Dean concerned « Cass? »

Castiel smiles deviously « Cass is… gone! We run the show now! » he sweeps away Bobby and Dean against the walls. Then approaching Buffy « This is going to be so much fun! »

Buffy noting that ribs appear on the skin of the host « Your vessel's gonna explode. Wouldn't do anything too strenuous and start thinking about heading on home. »

The answer is clear when the exuvia leaves, staggering « We'll be back for you! »

Buffy realizing that a member of the group is missing « Sam? » she enters the hall. But she stops abruptly, seeing Lucifer taking game on Sam. To her surprise, Dean grabs his brother, as if Lucifer had never been there « Sam? You're hearing me? Look at me! Let's get out of here! »

All rush out of the building. Arrived to the municipal water supply, they become the witnesses to the release of the Leviathans: steaming from Castiel's body sinking in water, forming a vortex from which escape, at high speed, countless black showers.

Bobby brought to their attention « If they're in the pipes, they've got themselves a highway to anywhere! » but Buffy is staring at Castiel's raincoat returning to shore. While Dean takes the stuff of the water, Buffy feels empty, concluding that Castiel is dead.

Throughout the journey, she feels a fatigue both physical and moral, which swallows her. But her eyes barely closed, Buffy hears again the deep and vibrant voice « Custodia aperiam ad purgatorio iustus pugnatorum sed Interfectorem posset nisi ab oblivione. Ad hanc scientiam solum animas eorum. » She observes all around her, only to see the ocean out of sight, her body floating above the waves « Sorry, but I'm no expert in charade… »

« Buffy! » whispers a voice she recognizes as Lucifer's.

She wakes up in a jump, Dean leaning over her, gently stroking her face « That's twelve hours straight. I'm calling that rested.» She notices that Sam is not there « He's with Bobby! »

Dean pushing his jealousy aside « I understand that you feel safe with each other. I know what I'm talking about… Do I have to remind you that I know how that rodeo feels like! But I've watched you fall in Lucifer's cage with my brother… »

Buffy replies « So what, Dean? With a magic wand you'll fix everything? Bobby and you already have enough on your plate with the Leviathans. » She places a kiss on his lips and walks out, fighting the urge to turn and run into his arms.

Meeting Bobby and Sam in the living room, she sees Lucifer, sitting astride on a chair, that waves at her, gesture that doesn't escape Sam's attention « Gentleman, I'm leaving. » She's planting a peck on Bobby's cheek and approaches Sam that she hugs as she whispers « Be strong, Sam! » leaving them stunned by her departure.


	15. Pull me back to Earth

**Chapter 14 : Pull me back to Earth**

Unsure about the welcoming she would receive, Buffy is anxious.

« I'm coming ! » says a voice on the other side of the door, that opens. The two friends stares at each other. Then Giles hugs her « I've been looking everywhere for you. » guiding her inside « I was worried, Castiel hid your Celestial print… »

Buffy whisperes lowering her eyes « He's dead ! »

Giles reacts spontaneously « May he rest in peace. »

« If it's possible ! » says Buffy, crushed by memories « He believed he was doing the right thing, he's been stupid. He opened Purgatory, releasing the Leviathans. » she goes on sobbing « Why didn't I help him when he asked me ? He needed me ! » Giles walks her to the couch « And those nightmares ! Enigmas in other languages, flashbacks, appearances while awake. I find it hard to discern what is real ! »

Giles runs to his personal library and pulls out the notebook 'Interfectorem' « Hallucinations, you say ? »

Buffy embarassed confirms « Something like that ! »

Giles opens the book as if he knew exactly where to look « Does it sounds familiar : 'Interfectorem ducere iustus pugnatorum scire de purgatorio. Non pugna est sine iactura parte seipsum. Custodia aperiam ad purgatorio iustus pugnatorum sed Interfectorem posset nisi ab oblivione. Ad hanc scientiam solum animas eorum' ? »

Buffy recognizing the words « What does it mean ? »

Giles adjusts his glasses « I'm not sure. But you need to rest and I have the perfect spell for helping you with that ! » he touches her forehead and begins an incantation from which Buffy does not hear the end as she quickly falls asleep.

« Buffy ? What are you doing here ? » asks a man lurking in the dark.

Buffy opens her eyes « Spike ? »

« Himself ! » replies Spike « Do you mind ? » he asks pointing at the open curtains allowing the sunlight to enter.

Buffy stands up and agrees to his request. As soon as the curtains are closed, Spike approches her and with a caress forces her to look at him « You didn't answer my question. »

Buffy contemplates the sight of this man who had done so many terrible things and yet shows so much sweetness and consideration « I don't know any more. »

Spike affectionately « They need you. »

Buffy fleeing his eyes « They can do without me, they don't need a Babysitter ! »

Spike grabs, once again, Buffy's face « You know it's false and that it is fear making you say that. Remember who you are and what you are ! »

Buffy mocking « Yeah, sure, the girl who must patrol, hoping to forget the nightmares ahead without any purpose other than going on, spying on the slightest sound in the darkness, all senses on alert » then loosing her composure « I have seen hell and heaven. My heart and my soul are torn apart but I continue to fight tirelessly and… »

Spike demands « What do you expect from life ? »

Listening to her whole being, Buffy replies « Nothing ! I just want to spend it next to the man I love. »

Spike smiles « So it is you that needs him !? »

At this revelation, Buffy doesn't hold her tears.

Spike holds her in his arms « That's right, let it all out ! »

Denying the virtuality of this consolation, she asks « What is Purgatory ? »

Spike gently loosens his grip « You're well placed to know that we're not going easily to heaven ! » as he regains his course of mind « There are some creatures that are not pure enough for heaven nor guilty enough for hell. For these creatures, purgatory was created. But Purgatory is an intersection between atonement and purification. Its a fitting. »

Buffy hesitated for a moment to ask « I dream of a voice talking to me… »

Spike translating « The Slayer will lead the righteous warriors to the true knowledge of Purgatory. No battle is without the loss of a part of oneself. The guard will open the way of Purgatory for the righteous warriors but only the Slayer can save them from oblivion. Only her will lead them to the knowledge and to their souls. »

Buffy quips « Can't we leave it to another slayer, for a change ? »

Spike smiles « Destiny's call. »

She plunges her gaze into Spike's « So what do we do ? »

Spike honoured « Buffy, I'm not your watcher. »

Buffy answers « I know that, but I trust you. »

Spike thought for a few seconds « I guess that's why it's me you see. » a little more agitated, he grabs Buffy by the arm « Follow me ! » he leads to the back of the house, in a large room « Welcome to Giles secret chamber ! »

Buffy remains in the doorway and from there sees training gears similar to those that once were at the back of the magic shop. She enters the room and turns to Spike « What do we start with ? »

Spike sits on a tatami and offers her to join him « Tell me everything ! »

Buffy takes a deep breath and sits down beside him « Okay ! » she tells him all without omitting anything from Sam's possession by Lucifer.

Follows conversations and assumptions about her visions of Lucifer « I think they will disappear when you'll get your balance back. »

But he is obliged to admit « Buffy, things will always be difficult but I know that you have the strentgh in you. » she looks at him scared « … but I know someone: his name is Emmanuel, he's a very special healer. Find Emmanuel, he lives in Colorado at the home of Daphne Allen. » Spike takes Buffy's face again in his hands « Don't misunderstand me ! » with one hand he brushes a strand of hair from her forehead « It's for luck ! » and he blows a kiss on her lips.

Under the sweetness of that gesture, Buffy closes her eyes and as she opens them, she finds herself lying on Giles' couch, at the exact same spot where she had fallen asleep. Straightening and seeing the concern on his face, she asks « What's going on ? »

Giles announces « I'm sorry… Robert Singer… is dead. »

Buffy in shock « What happened ? »

Giles provides her explanations, given by Sam over the phone, on the evolution of the situation with the Leviathans, on their leader Dick Roman and on Bobby's death.

Stunned by so much information, Buffy asks « How long have I been asleep ? »

Giles confesses « I did not know it would take so long… »

Buffy insists « How long ? »

Giles embarassed « Not much… one or two … months ! »

Buffy panicked « Two months !? Giles ! »

Giles ashamed « The book didn't specify how long it would take, just that I shouldn't try anything to wake you up. Tell me, what can I do to redeem myself ? »

Not wanting to waste any more time, Buffy rushes « Find me the address of Daphne Allen, Colorado ! » then picking up her jacket « Giles, if you find anything interesting in the notebook, call me. » Giles nodded as she leaves..

A few hours later, Buffy arrives at the address, indicated by Giles. On the porch, she overhears a conversation between Dean and a man that Buffy quickly recognizes as a demon « Please. What have you done for Crowley lately ? What ever Emmanuel is, Crowley wants him a lot more than he wants you these days. So… » the demon attacks Dean, but the hunter and Buffy are faster and stab him from side to side.

The corpse of the demon's host runs down the few steps of the porch to stop at the feet of a man, who puzzled asks « What was that ? »

All three enter the house of Emmanuel, releasing Daphne, taken captive by the demon « Did that creature hurt you ? »

Shaken by the fact that this man is none other than Castiel, Buffy can't stop staring at him, as he approaches them and introduces himself « I'm Emmanuel. »

Dean, equally disconcerting, agrees to shake his hand « I'm Dean and this is Buffy. »

Emmanuel admits « I saw his face… his real face. »

Dean clarifies « He was a demon. »

Emmanuel disturbed « A demon walked the Earth. »

Buffy corrects « Demons. Whackloads of them. »

Daphne explains « Emmanuel has very special gifts. »

Dean playing along « Yeah ! I've heard you can heal people. »

Emmanuel confirms « I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue ? »

Dean replies « My brother, Sam ! » Buffy, a shiver of panic, watches Dean and passes a hand over his face. Dean takes her hand in his and kisses it.

Emmanuel accepts « I'll go with you. » then turns to Daphne « Don't stay here. Find yourself a shelter, I will find you. » and kissses her before opening the walk.

Moments later, on the road, Buffy tries to learn more about Emmanuel « So Daphne is your wife ? »

He nods « She found me and cared for me. »

Dean curious « Meaning ? »

Emmanuel tells « A strange story, she was hiking by the river and I wandered into her path, drenched, confused and unclothed. I had no memory. She said… god wanted her to find me. »

Buffy seeing the bitterness in Dean, try to lighten the mood by changing subject « So who named you Emmanuel ? »

Emmanuel responds spontaneously « »

Dean trying to turn the discussion to what interests him « It must be weird not knowing who you are. »

Emmanuel says honestly as possible « It's my life. It's a good life. »

Dean insists « What if you were some kind of… I don't know…bad guy ? »

Buffy calls « Dean ! »

Emmanuel not taking offense « I don't feel like a bad person. » generating a brief silence. Then he asks « So, your brother… Sam !? What's his diagnosis ? »

Dean warns « It's not exactly medical. »

Emmanuel proves himself reassuring « That should be fine, I can cure illness of a spiritual origin. »

Dean goes on « Someone did this to him. »

Buffy expressing her resentment « He was our friend ! »

Dean deems Buffy briefly in the rear-view mirror « Anyway, he's gone. »

Emmanuel worried asks « Did you kill him ? » seeing the surprise on the face of Buffy and Dean, Emmanuel says « I sense that you kill a lot of people. »

Dean replies with detachment « We don't know if he's dead. We just know that this whole thing couldn't be messier. I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. It might take me some time, but I always could. » Buffy feeling the sadness coming up, lets out a few tears. Noticing that, Dean continues « What Cass did… I just can't. I don't know why. »

Emmanuel draws his meaning « It's doesn't matter why, you're not a machine, Dean. You're human. » then considers something « Your friend's name was Cass ? That's an odd name. »

Meanwhile, the day has dawned and Dean decides to stop at a small grocery « You two stay here. I'll be right back. »

Buffy gets out of the car and leans on its side enjoying the firsts rays of the sun caressing her face.

Emmanuel joins her « There is something special about you ! You are somehow different. »

Buffy teases « In good or bad ? »

Emmanuel smiles « Well, there is a combination of power and sweetness that emanates from you … » he stops hesitating.

Buffy teasing « But ? »

Emmanuel keeps on « But that energy seems to be in harmony, only when Dean is around you. And even if he won't admit it his soul seems more at peace when you are around him. »

Dean returns with Meg, but Emmanuel, being able to see her true face, gets scared. Meg tries to reassure him « It's okay. We come in different flavors. »

Dean confirms « She's, uh… a friend. » Buffy surprised at these words, raises an eyebrow.

She introduces herself « Meg ! Just here for moral support. After all, we go way back. » then corrects « Dean and me. Just met you, of course. » getting closer to Emmanuel « but I think we're gonna be good friends, too. »

Dean pushes them « All right, can we go ? »

On the road, an awkward silence settles in the car, Emmanuel emphasizes « This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know ? »

Meg replies sarcastically « I don't know. Dean ? »

Dean jokes « No, Meg has that effect. Awkward, you know ? »

Emmanuel turns to her « That must be difficult for you. »

Buffy clarifies « Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel ? «

After another long uncomfortable silence, they arrive at the hospital, before which demons are stationed.

Dean addresses politely Emmanuel as he takes Meg and Buffy aside « Excuse us. »

Meg contests « Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal… »

Dean stops her « You think it's that cut and dry ? That we tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride ? You know what he did, he could snap or disappear. Who knows ? »

Emmanuel who followed them in silence « I gather we know each other. You can tell me, I'll be fine. »

Dean losing control of the situation « How do you know ? You just met yourself, I've known you for years ? »

Buffy reveals to Dean disagreement « You're an Angel. »

Emmanuel uncertain « I'm sorry but is that a flirtation ? »

Meg says « No, it's a species. A very powerful one. »

Dean gives up « They're not lying. That's why you can heal people. »

Emmanuel disturbed « Why wouldn't you tell me ? Being an angel sounds pleasant. »

Dean denies « Well, it's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant. »

Emmanuel tries to put order in all this « We were friends ? Am I Cass ? » in theirs silence, he understands « I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry. »

Now that the revelations are made, Meg tries to bring him back to reason « You've got the juice, you can snite every demon in that lot. »

Emmanuel admits « I don't remember how. »

Buffy willing to support him « It's in you. »

Emmanuel seeks into himself « I'll try. » and goes defy the demons. However, while he regains his power and tithes the demons, the memories seem to invade him, tears of regrets filling his eyes.

Buffy approaches him, worried « Cass ? »

« I remember everything. » he turns to them, the lines of his face establishing statement « What I did, what I became. Why didn't you tell me ? »

Dean explains « Because Sam is dying in there. »

Castiel filled of anger « I shouldn't be here. » hastened away pursued by Dean. Who waved at the two young women to stay put.

A few seconds later, Dean comes back, running « Let's go. » they head to Sam's bedroom, where Castiel already stands and says sorry « There's nothing left to rebuild. The pieces got crushed to dust. »

Buffy trying to understand « You're saying he will remain that way ? »

Castiel bitterly reacts « I'm sorry, this isn't a problem I can make disapear. » but as he watches Sam, his expression changes « But I may be able to shift it !? » moving near Sam « Yeah, it would get Sam on his feet. » he sits on the edge of the bed and turning to Buffy « It's better this way. I'll be fine. » then focusing on Sam again « This may hurt and if I can't tell you again : I'm sorry I ever did this to you. » he puts a hand on Sam's forehead, thereby sucking Sam's hallucinations.

Once the transfert completed, Sam wakes up, a little dizzy « Cass, is that you ? »

But Castiel, under the influence of hallucinations, stay unresponsive. Buffy wants to reach him but Dean prevents her from doing so, holding her against him « There's nothing we can do. Leave him. » Buffy acknowledging that Dean is right, stops struggling and resigns to the obvious.


	16. Dead Sound of Misery

******Chapter 15 :** Dead Sound of Misery

Buffy could not comply with the decision to let Castiel under the exclusive supervision of Meg. She decided to be sectioned in this hospital, where the fluctuations of the sun are her only time indicator.

Sitting, daily, at Castiel's bedside, she observes his still posture staring at the ceiling.

Remembering what he did, not to mention this sacrifice, she runs a hand on his forehead « Negotiating with a demon, even for you, Cass… it's so… human! » then kneeling and taking his hand « I've wanted to do this for quite some time. So… Hi God, I'm not skilled talking to you and I'm not sure I'm doing it right… but Castiel your child… suffering before you, requests only to get closer to what he considers the most important to him: You! Please, let him heal! Also if it's not your will and that he must continue to bear this burden… I beg you protect him! »

« If he really cared for him, don't you think he would have already done something!? » sneers Meg as she enters the room and checks Castiel's vitals. Buffy became the every day witness of Meg's small attentions for him.

In this isolation, Buffy seem to have find some kind of calm, which allows her to readjust her mind. Beside a few letters from Sam, communication with the outside is particularly difficult, Meg having her usefulness for this application when she can actually learn something.

« Any news? » asks Buffy.

« He kisses you. » says Meg sarcastically and seeing that Buffy is not satisfied, adds « It's not as if we were besties. So giving me info is certainly not in their priorities. » Castiel check-up finished Meg leaves the room.

Time seems suspended, each day being like the previous one. Meg guards Castiel overnights while Buffy studies the outside by the window. But tonight seems different, even if the sky shows good omen her Slayer's instinct is on alert.

The thought had barely time to tip, that a violent storm pierces the sky and the entire nature responds instantly to its call.

While Buffy turns to Meg willing to share her thoughts, she notices that Castiel is awake « Cass!? » he stands up. Buffy concerned « Are you okay? » the angel nods without a word.

Then approaching Buffy « My caretakers. So much pain and yet… » caressing Buffy's face « You're so beautiful. » he turns his sight to Meg.

« What's going on, here? » demands a young nurse « He's awake? We must warn the Doctor Kadinsky. »

Meg decides to not compromise her cover « Its okay, Abel, I'll take care of the Doc and I'll take the opportunity to guide Miss Summers to her room. » she grabs Buffy by the arm, whom plays along.

Barely passed the door, Meg plans « I'll play my part and then I will contact Laurel and Hardy. Tomorrow, you'll stay with him! » acceptance is silent but understood and Buffy reaches her room without another word, released that Castiel is awake.

This morning, Buffy is serene when opening her eyes, discovering with surprise Castiel's face bending over hers « Come with me! » Buffy, a bit shaken, stops Castiel's hand before he could touch her « Give me two minutes to dress up. » he nods and exits.

She's getting ready as fast as possible and joins him in the hallway. Castiel gently offers his arms, around which she accepts to wrap hers and they head to the hospital garden.

Castiel looks like a young child discovering things for the first time: he touches, smells and tastes. Then follows a bee flitting from flower to flower « Look, Buffy, it's all here! The great plan! There is nothing to add, everything is perfect! »

Buffy doesn't comment and tries to see the garden with his eyes. She realizes that he is right: everything is in harmony, pushing her to almost forget the situation with the Leviathans and the distance that remains between Dean and her.

As an echo of this last thought, Castiel confesses « He will open his eyes, as you just did and he will listen to his soul. » but before Buffy could deepen this discussion, Abel interrupts. The nurse offers to Buffy to join the common room while he takes Castiel consult the Doctor Kandinsky.

Hours later, sitting at a table in the common room, Buffy daydreams, when Castiel appears on the chair opposite to her « They found the word of God. » she quickly understands that he speaks of the Winchesters.

Thought being confirmed by Dean's entrance « You realize you just broke God's word? » then analysing him, Dean continues « It's Sam's thing, isn't it, I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right? » noticing Buffy's presence « Good evening, Buffy. »

Castiel smiles taking Buffy's hands « It took everything to get me here. » then looking at Dean « I know you want different answers. »

Dean clarifies « No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down Leviathans. Do you remember what you did? »

Castiel doesn't answer and frees Buffy's hands to reveal a game box called 'Sorry', he shows it to Dean and in a gesture sets the board on the table « Do you want to go first? »

Dean accepts to play with and pulls a card, while Castiel babbles « You know, we weren't sure, which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals. Because their poetry was just amazing, in perfect tune with the spheres. But in the end, it was you, the Homo sapiens sapiens. »

Dean tries to remain patient « Cass, where do we find this Metatron? »

But Castiel is more focused on the game than Dean's matters « I'm sorry, I think you have to go back to start. »

Dean tries to not offend Castiel « This is important! I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad, do you understand that? »

Castiel continues his incongruous speech « We live in a 'Sorry' universe. It's engineered to create conflict. Why should I prosper from your misfortune? But these are the rules, I didn't make them. »

Buffy seeing that Dean is on the verge of cracking occurs « You made some of them, when you tried to become God and when you've cut that hole into Sam's wall. »

Castiel doesn't pay attention to Buffy's remark « Dean, it's your move. »

Irritated, Dean robes the game « Forget the damn game! » Buffy grabs Dean's arm to calm him down. He looks at her, then calmly rephrases « Forget the game, Cass. »

Castiel with sad eyes « I'm sorry, Dean. »

But Dean isn't convinced « No, you're playing 'Sorry'. That's not the same! »

Castiel gets up and picks up the game, piece by piece, then freezes « Sam is talking to angels. » and disappears.

Buffy follows Dean hurrying through the corridors to Castiel's hospital room. Arrived near the frame, Dean slows down and motion to Buffy to remain silent. He then cuts himself, using his blood to draw an Enochian sigil. Once the symbol done, he interrupts the two angels standing in the middle of the room « Heads up, sunshine! » and activates the sigil causing the extraction of the angels including Castiel.

Buffy notes « All angels blown back to their corners, we've got like three to four hours tops » then pointing at the angelic blade that Meg holds « Where did you get that? »

Meg explains honestly « Many angels have died this year »

A young men, curled on himself, yells « What's happening!? »

Dean looks at his brother and asks « What is that ? »

Confused, Sam answers « It's, uh… Kevin Tran. He's… in advanced placement. »

Calm gradually returning, Kevin tries to put some order in his mind « So, these Leviathans, these monsters are real ? And angels with wings ? »

Buffy corrects « No, no wings. At least not physically. »

Dean impatient « Kevin, can you read the chicken scratch on God's rock ? Is this a how-to-punch-dick recipe ? »

Kevin slowly regaining his composure « It looks like an 'in case of emergencies' note » Kevin looks up at Sam and asks « What did they mean by 'prophet' ? I don't want to be a prophet ! »

Meg intervenes and suggests « We've got to start running and hiding ! »

Buffy surprised « We ? »

Meg underlines « I'm on the angel's radar now, you thing I don't need a little safety in numbers ? »

To Buffy's disapproval, Dean accepts « All right, we'll go to Rufus cabin. The kid can do his book report there ! »

On the road to Rufus' cabin, they stop at a gas station. Sam and Meg go for provisions while Dean gases up the car.

Buffy gets out of the car allowing Kevin to sleep at the back of the vehicle « How are you doing ? » asks Dean seeing her.

« I go with the flow. What about you ? » replies Buffy approaching and leaning on the side of the car.

Dean takes a deep breath « I deal with what I've got… not truly knowing how Sam is doing or if you're in the game. »

Buffy appreciates Dean's integrity and poses a kiss on his cheek. He closes his eyes, at the touch of this delicate gesture. When he opens his eyes, he is pleased to see that Buffy did not move and listening to his heart, leans slowly toward her.

But won't go further, interrupted by Sam agitated « Kevin's gone missing and it's gone federal. »

Dean reviving his grumpy side « Great, that's the last thing we need ! Let's not waste time. Back on the road, now ! »

Several hours later, still on the road, Kevin wakes up in a jump causing palpitations in all « Oh, God… my life, my future, my girlfriend, my mom's car. »

But before anyone could react Meg's phone rings « Yeah ? Castiel ? »

Dean hearing is name « Cass ? Where is he ? »

Meg looks at Dean « Shut up ! » then continuing « No, not you, Cass. You talk. »

As she listens to Castiel, Meg looks at Buffy and precises « He says he's surrounded by unhappy dogs. He's at a dog track in Perth. » then she resumes her conversation with Castiel « Yeah, They're unhappy 'cause the rabbit's fake. Listen, we're on highway 94, North of St. Could, Minnesota, just passing mile marker 79. »

The details barely given, Castiel appears on Buffy's lap, she introduces him to a panicked Kevin « Kevin, this is Castiel. »

Dean having a chance to talk to him « What happened back there, at the hospital ? Who where those guys ? »

Castiel answers Dean « They're from my old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We had the mission to observe Earth : but wars were boring and the sex too repetitive. I was their captain. »

Sam asks « Why are they pissed at us ? »

But Castiel prefers to explain to Meg « Those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. »

Dean losing patience « Don't make me pull this car over ! »

Castiel responds « You're angry ! Why are you angry ? »

Buffy squirming under Castiel's weight, intervenes « No he's not, he just wants you to stay on target ! »

Castiel submits « They're only following protocol. If the word of God is revealed, a keeper of the word will awaken. » then playing with Kevin's nose « Like this hot potato right here. » Kevin pushes his hand away while he continues « Garrison code dictates to take the keeper to the desert to learn the word away from men. If you want the word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers. I don't fight anymore, I watch the bees. » those revelations creating a great silence in the car for the rest of the ride.

Arrived at Rufus' cabin, Castiel and Sam trace Enochian sigils on walls and windows while Dean and Buffy leads Kevin to the cellar to get him to work « I'm sure you're pretty hungry so once we get settled, we'll get some dinner going. » she exudes a small space « Sit down over here ! »

Dean settles on a chair near Kevin, Buffy echoes his action but sleep is rapidly winning on her as Kevin deciphers the stone tablet.

After a moment, anxiety takes over Kevin « This is all too much ! What's happened to my life ? I'm just a kid from Michigan. I didn't want to be a word keeper ! I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my worldview ! »

Awaken by all the fuss, Buffy takes a paper bag and hands it to him « Okay, take this and breathe deeply ! » Kevin obeys and breathes into the bag « You've been chosen… and it sucks. But there's no use asking 'why me' ! Because the world doesn't care ! So do your homework, Kevin, and lets make a difference. » he returns to his work. While Buffy sits back down, Dean approaches and hugs her, placing a kiss on her temple.

Later that evening, Dean brings them food « She's gone, you don't mind if I leave you two alone ? » she agrees and increases her vigilance.

A few hours passed, when suddenly, a crash is heard on the ground floor, Buffy rushes to Kevin and puts a hand on his mouth. An angel appears and sweeps her against the wall in a gesture, grabbing Kevin. She gets quickly back on her feet and runs upstairs.

Arrived at the top of the stairs, Buffy witnesses Hesther beating Castiel, punctuating each idea with a punch « No more madness… no more promises… no more new Gods. » then pulling out an angelic blade.

Another angel, seeing that Castiel doesn't defend himself, steps in « Hesther ! No ! There's so few of us left. » but she punches him, forcing him away from her.

Returning her attention on Castiel, Hesther keeps up « You wanted free will. Now, I'm making the choices. » she is about to stab him when Buffy sneaks behind her and forestalls her. Hesther burns into a flash of light covering the whole room.

Tranquillity slowly coming back, Buffy needs to clear her head and leaves the cabin. But not without hearing the angel, whom stepped in, offering to the Winchesters to give them a more time for Kevin to decipher the last few lines.

Walking around the cabin, Buffy feels her entire being vibrating perfectly in phase and understands what Castiel sees since he is revival.

Dean joins her playing with a bottle « What's that ? » asks Buffy.

He replies with a smile « This is one of the four magical ingredients we need to beat Dick: Castiel's blood. »

Buffy smiles back « What about the magical ingredients to fix us ? »

Dean surprised remains silent causing Buffy to conclude « Got it. It's hopeless ! » she returns into the cabin where she finds Sam, dozing on the couch. She goes to the bathroom to be alone. But as she has just shut the door of the room, she hears a knock. Buffy curses « Great, what now ? » then asks « Who is it ? »

She hears a sarcastic grunt « It's the fairy queen ! Who do you think it is ? » Buffy slightly opens the door « Can I come in ? » requests Dean

She considers him, but given the circumstances, says « Actually, I don't think… » he doesn't allow her to finish pushing his way into the bathroom.

Whether from lack of sleep or lack of patience, she doesn't bare his nerves and grabs him by the arm to guide him to the exit. He takes advantage of the action to lean over her, studying the shape of her face and the way her hair falls in her eyes.

A strange feeling, mix of pain and pleasure, swallowing Buffy, she collects what little strength she has left to back her face a few inches away, but Dean's hand prevents her from doing so « I'm not finished with you. ».

He licks his slips in anticipation and as she is ready to faint, he adds « And I don't think I will ever do… » slowly and carefully, he presses his lips on Buffy's ones.

Waiting for this for so long, she allows Dean to kiss her with more passion than she thought, and finds herself pulling at his clothes, a little more desperately than expected. In the core of this heat, shortness of breath and heart ready to burst, Buffy pushes her over against a wall.

Startled, Dean raises an eyebrow and rolls her to pin her at the exact same spot. He gently slides a hand on her leg to reach the hem of her dress, then growls « This won't work ! » Losing patience, he thorns her dress apart, eyes darkened by desire. Buffy sneaks out the shreds of her dress and frees Dean from his clothes and underwear.

« Perfect ! » he whispers kissing the neck of the young woman. His warm hands tracing her thighs, it's instinctively that Buffy wraps her legs around him, giving him access and permission to enter her. Their bodies are quick to move in unison. With the music of their moans and the contact of their skin, the rhythm gradually accelerates to push her to the edge of explosion. At the height of her pleasure, holding her screams, her nails dig into the flesh of her lover.

Dean panting, gently releases her and helps her to stabilize on her legs. He heads to the shower, spills water, and then turns to her offering his hand as an invitation.

And as if words were a danger to this harmony, that she accepts and that later share a bed in the arms of each other.

The next morning, Buffy seem to have interrupted a conversation that put the two brothers to shame. Dean corrects his position into the couch grumbling « Look we can read this until our eyes bleed, this ain't getting any clearer. »

Sam tapping on his laptop, sitting at a table, asks « Okay then what does it mean ? »

Dean reads Kevin's notes aloud « Cut off the head and the body will flounders ! »

Buffy risks a hypothesis « So if I understand correctly, the head is Dick !? »

Sam nods positively while Dean concludes « So, bottom line is : we go grab the stuff and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story ! »

Buffy estimating that Dean is going too fast « I'm all for killing Dick. But what about the rest of the Leviathans ? »

Sam sharing her concern « That's right. Are they gonna just… drop dead ? »

Dean that didn't think about it « I don't know, maybe. One problem at a time, all right !? »

Sam loosing patience « Okay, but it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate. »

Dean reacts sharply « God is in the details ! I don't know how much better it's gonna get ! » then realising that Buffy and Sam are looking at him incredulous, he gets up « I'm gonna freshen up. »

Buffy turns to Sam « What did you find ? »

Sam keeping tapping on his laptop, answers « Not much. He seems to purchase controlling stock in several sectors : aviation, army defence. Not to mention the motivational speech, for which he is a master in the field. »

Buffy flips through the notebook of Kevin and asks « And Castiel ? »

Sam answers « No idea. »

They both resume to their search in silence. When Dean comes back downstairs « Little F.Y.I. Bobby's officing out of the bathroom. »

Buffy jokes « Great for privacy ! »

Dean smiles remembering the previous evening, then resumes his seriousness, settles near his brother « He does have some ideas about the weapon. »

Sam comments « He may be just in time. » he directs the laptop for Dean, Buffy sits down at the table and reads the text on the screen « Roman acquires… what's Sucrocorp ? »

Sam answers studiously « They make food additives. Namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in about everything : soda, sauces, bread » answering Dean's question ahead « Pies too ! »

Buffy intrigues « He tries to open a restaurant ? »

Sam corrects « Better, he's into grocery stores, gas n' sips and vending machines. »

Dean panicked « What can we do about it ? »

While Sam explains « Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it. » the laptop lad slams shut, indicating the presence and discontent of Bobby.

Dean resets the conversation « Like I said, Bobby's got some ideas ! As mentioned in Kevin's notes, the only way to kill the Leviathans, is a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as pure as the Leviathans are dark. We've already got Castiel's blood, for the fallen angel blood. Next up is the blood from the ruler of fallen humanity and the father of fallen beasts. Bobby believes that Crowley and an alpha will do. »

Sam states « But they're all dead, I mean every one we found we rounded up for Crowley and then Cass whammed them all. »

Dean continues « Bobby thought about it too. He says Crowley might help. »

Buffy doesn't like the idea but not willing to waste too much time, begins to prepare the invocation mantra.

The ritual completed, Crowley appears « Hello, everyone. I learned that you have the word of God. Are you missing something ? »

Not being there to kindly chat, Buffy replies « Yes, you gonna give us your blood ! »

Crowley teases « Happily. But I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood. You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for ? Warrant me Dick's death by getting all the other components and I'll give you my blood. »

Sam accepts « Okay, but be ready next time we call. »

Crowley adds « Here's a tip: I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us. Wily character, that Alpha vampire, he somehow made good his prison break before Cass went nuclear on the place. »

Buffy, having no trust in Crowley, retaliates « And you know this how ? »

Crowley observes Buffy with great disdain « Keep your friends close, your enemies… blah blah. Needless to say I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit but I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. One more thing, I don't believe he will be very cooperative with a Slayer around. Happy trails. » and he disappears.

Dean yells « Where, jackass ? »

The altar of ritual ignites and letters engrave into it « Hoople, North Dakota. »

Buffy taunts « A piece of paper would have worked. » she looks at the two brothers who seem quite worried « I know, I'm staying here ! »

Dean reaches her « We will do as fast as possible. » then kisses her and the two brothers quickly pack up and hit the road.


	17. The Puzzle with a piece missing

**Chapter 16 : The Puzzle with a piece missing**

It's been days that she turns around in the cabin. And every time she offers herself a break in front of the television, she is confronted with commercials or programs, making the praise of Dick Roman «Yesterday, I introduced you to this rising star in American Business. Today, we'll go behind the scenes and answer the question everyone's been asking for months: 'What makes Dick so hard to beat?' »

The leader of the Leviathans responds « You know where I come from, you have to bite and claw your way to the top. But once you get there, trust me, the view is incredible. » Buffy studies the entire program, disgusted by every appearance of his politician smile.

A few hours later, the front door opens « Hi » says Sam covered with dust from head to toes «I'll go fix this! »

Shortly after, Dean gets back too, equally dusty, Buffy informs him «Sam is in the bathroom! » without a word, he kisses her and runs upstairs.

When the two men come back downstairs, a meal was prepared and the table set « I paid attention to the origin of the food… now, tell me everything! » she asks as they sit down.

Sam bustles to answer « We have the blood of the Alpha and the bone.« then takes a big bite of the meal «This is delicious. »

Buffy understanding that it is not only appetite that made Sam take such a big part, asks « What aren't you telling me? »

Dean answers without consideration « Bobby lost it, he fled with the flask. »

Buffy anxious « We have to find him! »

Dean takes her hand « No! We finish eating, and then, we collect the final ingredient. »

Buffy nods surprised by Dean's reaction.

The table cleared and prepared for the ritual, Sam invokes Crowley. But he doesn't show, Buffy suggests « Maybe he's trying to make a grand entrance? »

Dean immediately shouts « Son of a bitch. He's standing us up. »

Sam hoping that this is not the case « Or he can't come because something went wrong. »

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, Sam pulls out his gun and check through the peephole. Then lowering guard opens the door allowing Meg to enter « You deal with him! I can't anymore! »

Buffy looks at her « You might want to be more specific. »

Meg exhausted « I was laying low, halfway across the world, when Emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here. »

Buffy asks her « Why? »

« Ask him yourself, he's your ex! » replies Meg lying on the couch.

Buffy and Dean get out, to see after Castiel who remained in a car just in front of the cabin « Hey, there, Cass. »

Focused on the music on the radio, Castiel simply sign.

Dean leans at the window of the vehicle « What's the word? »

Castiel meets nonchalant « I've been thinking. Monkeys are so clever and sensible, in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you? »

Buffy can't help but smile when Dean stands up before answering « Not very. » then trying a new approach « You want to come inside and tell us what's going on? »

In a move, Castiel gets out and goes to the cabin, Buffy and Dean following him. The door barely closed, Castiel reveals himself more agitated « Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity. » Seeing the bone the brothers picked up «Sister Mary Constant. Good choice!« the resumes his babbling « When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers and the fruits. But I heard nothing from them! »

Disturbed Sam tries to understand « You heard nothing from who? »

Castiel answer the question « The garrison! The silence was deafening, so I went to the home of the 'Prophet'. Leviathans are the piranhas that eat the whole aquarium. The entire garrison is dead. If there's anyone left, they're hiding. »

Dean concerned « If the angels are dead, where is Kevin? »

Castiel replies « They took him! He's alive and I felt such responsibility. But I have told you, now it's in your hands, so I feel much better! »

But before they could contest Castiel's words, Meg notices the summoning altar «Guys, what's that? »

Buffy tells her « We've called Crowley. But he never showed. »

Meg panics « I'm sorry about that. But I'm outie, he could still… »

« Show up at any time. » Growls Crowley that appears « Sorry, I'm late. This is an embarrassment of riches. » Meg is quickly reaching the front door, but he prevents her from getting further « Stay. There's really nowhere to run. Don't even think of smoking out. I've got eyes all over the place. »

Castiel defends her « Leave her be! »

Crowley turns to him, threatening « Castiel, the last time we spoke you enslaved me. I'm confused, why aren't you dead!? Because, I can help with that!? »

Dean intervenes « Enough! »

Crowley, turning his attention to Dean « It's enough when I say! I came here to help you. But you've been lying to me. Harbouring an angel. And not just any… the one I most want to crush between my teeth. »

Buffy surprised by Crowley's vaunt « You can crush angels, now? »

He faces her « You bore me! You have no sense of poetry! »

Castiel embarrassed, interferes « I'm still honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to heaven. I'm thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have trillions and they're making honey, silk and… miracles. I'm preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here, I can offer a token, if you want: It's honey, I collected it myself. »

Crowley analyzing Castiel '« You're off your rocker!« then taking a glass of whiskey that was remaining on the table «Karma's a bitch, isn't it? »

Buffy seeing that Crowley is beating around the bush « Did you come here to doggy punch your old grudge or to help us end Dick? »

Crowley defends himself « I'm vexed, I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles. Meanwhile... » he pulls out of his jacket a bottle « ... a prezzie. Boxed-up and ready to go. What to say, I'm a model of efficiency. »

Sam emitting doubts « Then why were you late? »

Crowley explains « Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot and offered me a fair deal... if I give you the wrong blood.« he shakes the bottle between his fingers «But it's my blood. Real deal! »

Buffy showing her disgust « And we should trust you? »

Crowley sneers « Good God, don't! Never trust anyone. That's a lesson I learned from my last business partners. »

Buffy tired of Crowley's games « Give us the blood! »

Crowley still smiling «Certainly...« he turns to Meg « I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home and roast you 'till you're jerky. » seeing that they're all ready to jump at his throat, he adds « But… Cass can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And our dream team needs him to get Dick. » then he disappears.

Later, while Sam and Dean are getting ready to generate the weapon of the word of God, Meg confesses to Buffy « I will not be part of the game. You must take care of Castiel » and fleets away not waiting for Buffy's answer.

Buffy doesn't go after her and letting Castiel strolling, she decides to help the brothers in their preparations « We only get one shot, right? What should we do? »

Dean says « There's no magic words, we just have to go for it. »

Sam takes the bowl in which he mixed the blood and pours the contents on the bone of Sister Mary Constant, but no celestial sign indicates that Crowley gave them the damn or even that it worked.

Castiel appears with plates, saying « None of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat, the lettuce and tomatoes... and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I... slaughtered it for the ham. » he hands them the sandwiches « Here. You need your strength. »

They all thank Cass when Sam demands « Why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us? »

Castiel denies « Crowley's wrong, I'll be waiting right here. But, please, accept the sandwiches... as a gesture of solidarity. »

Buffy studies the behaviour of Castiel and decides « I think I'll stay too. »

The two men understand, smile to her, as Buffy adds « Be careful! »

The Winchesters barely gone, Buffy joins Castiel who daydreams at the window. As she approaches him, Castiel takes her hand « I should not be here. I am completely useless. »

Buffy willing to be reassuring « It is not because you don't want to fight that you're useless. We just need to adjust to the fact that we no longer live as before. »

Castiel holding Buffy's hand a little harder and lowering his eyes « I try to live from day to day, it's the only way to cope. I can't seem to concentrate because, beside the grief, I feel ashamed. I can't help but feel responsible for the situation. Responsible for not wanting to see certain things. »

Buffy runs a hand on Castiel's face forcing him to look at her « This situation is an explicable reality. Life runs its course, nobody can be spared from suffering. Cass, he sees a lot more than we think: he understands marginality, transgression and even absences. »

Castiel finally dares to admit « I feel isolated in this parenthesis of life. I just want to... how do you say that?... 'turn the page'! »

Buffy the eyes still in Casitel's « Cass, we are your friends, we won't turn our back on you. We will come across this together and the past will be forgotten. »

Castiel letting a tear escape « Father has really been precise and rigorous when he created you. I can see the goodness in you and the horror of the Leviathans, their face and yours truly have nothing in common! »

He kisses her forehead as she asks him « What do you mean? » but he doesn't answer and gets outside to roll in the grass.

Buffy doesn't insist and spends the rest of the day and the evening observing him, understanding more and more the pain that gnaws him.

Dean return alone to the cabin, at this observation, Buffy is concerned « Where is Sam? »

Dean reassures her « He's fine. Bobby took over the body of a maid and he wanted to use her to kill Dick, Sam is with her. »

Buffy seeing Dean's despair, she slips against him, her nose in his neck. They remain a moment so, before settling down in the couch « What did you see there? »

But Sam interrupts as he passes the door « She is well, she will soon get out of the hospital. » then turning to his brother « Did you tell her? » but Sam continues spontaneously « Dick made more Dicks. He kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman and they have all touch it. »

Dean includes, in the shifty attitude of Castiel, that he knows something « Hey, shifty, What's your problem? »

Fainting innocence, Castiel declares « We need a cat. Doesn't this place feel one species short? »

Buffy calmly reports « Cass, if you've got anything to say on topic of Dicks, now is the moment to speak. »

The angel insists « I can't help you. You understand? I destroyed everything and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that? »

Dean having no more mercy « No! we can't, you've let these friggin' things in... so you don't get to make sandwiches, you don't get a damn cat and nobody cares that you're broken. Clean up your mess! »

Serious Castiel approaches Dean « You know... » then starting his delusions again « We should play Twister. » At these words the angel disappears.

Buffy disapproving with what Dean has done « You still didn't realize that if you expose the facts to quickly to him and without listening to him, he is no longer able to speak and closes himself, which is very detrimental knowing that these things were in him and he can see them as they really are. »

Sam understanding « So, he'll be able to spot the real... fake Dick Roman. »

Castiel reappears, with a game of Twister, as if nothing had happened.

A few hours later and keeping an eye on Castiel, Buffy studies desperately Sam's laptop connected to Sucrocorp's cameras « There's no real point in looking for a tell: They've all downloaded Dick's brain, they've all got the same tells. »

The spectrum of Bobby appears « Is that the best you can do? » causing a shock into Buffy leaving her speechless.

Sam reacts « Bobby, we didn't know if you... »

But Bobby stops him « You've got the flask, dumb. You should have burned it, right off. I'm still Jonesing to go back, grab some poor bastard and kamikaze him going after Dick.« seeing the face of Dick on the screen, Bobby closes the cap remotely «Let's be real, I damn near killed you, Sam. And this woman... »

Sam tries to convince him « It wasn't your fault. Not really. »

Bobby not seeking excuses « Right, that's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could out smart that. This vengeful need: it's an itch you can't scratch out. »

Keeping the brothers in sight « I'm done! Go get Dick, but do it because it's the job! And when it's your time, go! » he then leads Buffy to the basement and lights up a gas store there. With his remaining energy, he takes the young woman's face in tears and kisses her forehead « See you on the other side. Only not too soon, okay? » she nods and takes Dean's hand that holds the flask, symbolizing the essence of Bobby.

Together, they throw it into the fire and full of emotions, watch Bobby consuming, definitely leaving them orphans.

A little later, Buffy watches Castiel playing 'Uno'. Dean approaches them, puts a hand on Buffy's shoulder and tells Castiel « I need a winged man. » and before Castiel could refuse, he adds « You do not want to jump into the jaws of death, I understood. But can we stretch our legs? »

Castiel who accepted the offer of Dean and Sam also out, Buffy takes advantage of the calm to prepare both physically and mentally for combat. While she meditates, a dream opens to her: she can see Castiel standing before her, in a halo of light « Vidit Interfectorem...regfrigerantem. » the appearance of Castiel kneels before her « I saw that the Slayer was subtracted from her sentence! » then adds « He finally learns forgiveness and is ready to enter into the nothingness... »

Buffy, maintaining her position, completes « And I will be by his side. »

« You're talking alone? » says Meg pulling Buffy out of her meditation. At the puzzled expression of Buffy, Meg justifies « We all have to die one day. So I thought it would be best if my death could count for something! »

« Welcome in the team. » Sam answers as he just heard her confession.

After several hours of routing plans and strategies, the team is complete. Even Castiel has decided to take part in the intervention. Juiced up, all knowing what to do, they wish each other luck in silence and start the hostilities.

Meg took the wheel of the Impala, that Catiel handed them amicably, driving with no retain in the glass sculpture 'Sucrocorp'. She finds herself confronted by Leviathans that she quickly get rid of, allowing the others to enter the building. Dean and Castiel have for mission to find the real Dick while Sam and Buffy are in search of Kevin.

After a few unsuccessful hallways and offices, Sam and Buffy find Kevin « Great, we must hurry. »

But he refuses « We can't leave yet. We have to blow up the lab! »

Sam and Buffy look at each other and answer « Fine, let's go. » and follow Kevin up to the lab.

To their surprise, Castiel and Dean are also there. They stand near Dick, the throat pierced with the bone of Mary Constant.

While black blood escapes from his injury, the Leviathan laughs. Not reassured by this, Buffy approaches Dean and takes his hand. A strange wave seems to emanate from Dick causing him to explode.

Buffy, head drumming, opens her eyes. She perceives nothing but darkness and Castiel's voice « We need to get out of here. »

Dean shocked straightens and helps Buffy to do the same « Where are we? The last thing I remember, we ganked Dick. »

Castiel leading Dean to understand « And where do they go in death? »

Buffy afraid to understand « Are you saying...? »

Castiel confirms « Every soul is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity. »

Dean finally getting it « We're in Purgatory!? »

Buffy nervous asks « How do we get out? »

Castiel replies « I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds? » then disappears leaving Buffy and Dean, trend mercies for the red-eyed monsters that surround them and are closing on them.


End file.
